Double jeu
by mokoshna
Summary: [Premiers chapitres modifiés !] Hikaru disparaît dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Akira ne va pas rester sans réagir et va mener sa propre enquête... Yaoi, personnages un peu OOC. Fic terminée !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : _Double jeu_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata.

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** de la fin du manga, **_Yaoi, _**principalement du Akira/Hikaru.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Bon, j'ai passé cinq jours à réécrire cette fic et à la finir en carburant au café, j'ai les yeux qui sortent de la tête et une furieuse envie de tuer quelque chose, de préférence un truc petit, mignon et sans défense. Comportement psychotique de ma part, je le sais, je sais aussi que tant d'efforts ne me vaudront pas grand-chose mais je le fais quand même, ça prouve à quel point je peux être obsédée par quelque chose (et aussi que j'ai du temps à perdre en abondance). C'est pourquoi j'apprécierais _vraiment_ des reviews. Je n'en réclame pas spécialement mais ça fait toujours plaisir... et je remercie ceux qui m'en ont déjà fait ou qui vont le faire. Merci ! Je sais que le dernier chapitre a tardé à venir mais en contrepartie, je me suis donnée un mal de chien pour tout refaire correctement. J'espère que ça suffira à me faire pardonner !

**XxXxXxX**

_La schizophrénie est un syndrome physiopathologique plurifactoriel complexe, débutant souvent à l'adolescence (parfois même avant) ou chez le jeune adulte et évoluant vers une « dissociation » progressive de la personnalité. _...

_Les symptômes positifs " produisent" des idées délirantes, des hallucinations, des troubles du cours de la pensée, des comportements incompréhensibles. Les délires se traduisent par des idées fausses, notamment de persécution (espionnage, vol de la pensée, idées imposées…), qui sont une interprétation ou une reconstruction de la réalité. Les hallucinations prennent souvent la forme de voix commentant les comportements du sujet, l'insultant ou lui donnant des ordres. Les troubles de la pensée peuvent provoquer une grande confusion dans le discours et l'action. Compte tenu de l'intensité de ces manifestations et parfois de leur fréquence, des signes de dépression et d'anxiété les accompagnent souvent._ ...

_La maladie se déclare souvent lentement. Au début, elle se manifeste par une difficulté à se relaxer, à se concentrer ou à trouver le sommeil. Progressivement, les patients fuient leurs amis, négligent leur apparence physique ; leur discours se dégrade, des perceptions inhabituelles surviennent, finalement, il ne leur devient plus possible, par exemple, de poursuivre des études. Une fois déclaré, le syndrome est installé pour la vie et devient chronique, avec récurrence d'épisodes aigus nécessitant une prise en charge d'urgence (hospitalisation)._...

_La schizophrénie n'est donc pas un trouble généralisé, un trouble motivationnel ou un déficit lié à la tâche, puisqu'on a montré que les patients sont capables de réaliser de bonnes performances sur une grande variété de tâches cognitives complexes._...

_** Echelle d'appréciation des symptômes positifs **  
Cette échelle permet de suivre l'évolution des symptômes productifs au cours du temps ou lors des différents traitements. Elle comporte 34 items répartis en 4 composants :_

• _Hallucination__  
– Hallucinations auditives  
– Commentaires des actes de la pensée  
– Hallucinations de conversations  
– Hallucinations somatiques ou tactiles  
– Hallucinations olfactives  
– Hallucinations visuelles  
– Évaluation globale de l'importance des hallucinations  
__• Idées délirantes__  
– Idées délirantes de persécution  
– Idées délirantes de jalousie  
– Idées délirantes de culpabilité ou de péché  
– Idées délirantes de grandeur  
– Idées délirantes religieuses  
– Idées délirantes somatiques  
– Idées de référence, idées délirantes de référence  
– Idées délirantes d'influence  
– Idées délirantes de lecture de la pensée  
– Divulgation de la pensée  
– Idées délirantes de pensée imposée  
– Idées délirantes de vol de la pensée  
– Évaluation globale de la sévérité des idées délirantes  
__• Comportement bizarre  
__– Habillement et présentation  
– Conduite sociale et sexuelle  
– Comportement agressif ou agité  
– Comportement répétitif ou stéréotypé  
– Évaluation globale de la sévérité du comportement bizarre  
__• Troubles de la pensée formelle non déficitaire__  
– Relâchement des associations  
– Tangentialité  
– Incohérence  
– Pensée illogique  
– Discours (pensée) circonlocutoire (digressive)  
– Logorrhée  
– Distractabilité du discours  
– Associations par assonances  
– Évaluation globale du trouble de la pensée formelle_

**Extrait du dossier en ligne « La schizophrénie »**

Ce dossier a été réalisé en collaboration avec :  
_— Françoise Casadebaig__,  
__— Nicolas Dantchev__,  
__— Bruno Giros__,  
__— Marc Jeannerot__,  
__— Jean-Luc Martinot_  
Texte rédigé par _Corinne Dupuy_

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 1**

Akira posa sa pierre d'un geste vif, libérant un « _patchi_ » sonore qui résonna dans la salle pendant plusieurs secondes. Son adversaire fit une grimace. Ce dernier coup, en plus d'être particulièrement impressionnant sur la forme, lui avait coupé ses dernières libertés. Il contempla d'un air désolé sa surface de territoire, assez ridicule en comparaison de celle de son vis-à-vis.

— J'ai perdu, fit-il sur un ton amer.

— Merci pour cette partie, fut la seule réponse laconique que lui accorda Akira avant de partir.

C'était fait. Cette victoire assurait au jeune homme le titre de professionnel 5ème dan. Pourtant, Akira ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux, ni malheureux. Son ascension dans le monde du go était tout simplement une chose inévitable. Il fit un signe de la tête à Ashiwara qui achevait lui-même sa partie sans se hâter.

— Déjà fini ? lui fit le surveillant, M. Toshiki, avec un sourire bienveillant.

— Oui. Victoire par abandon.

M. Toshiki eut un petit rire nerveux. Il le trouvait étrange, ce gamin de seize ans qui se faisait sa place, lentement mais inexorablement, parmi l'élite professionnelle du go. Il recueillit toutefois le résultat de sa victoire rien en laisser paraître.

— Je suis sûr que Tôya Meijin - pardon - M. Tôya, sera ravi d'apprendre votre entrée chez les 5ème dan. Vous faites honneur à votre père.

— Ce ne sera pas une surprise pour lui, dit Akira. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne me demande plus où j'en suis.

— Ah... ah oui ?

— Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours qui m'attend. Bonne journée, M. Toshiki, fit le jeune garçon en s'inclinant.

— Euh... bonne journée, Maître Tôya.

Akira s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, et personne n'eut l'idée de lui adresser la parole en chemin, pas même M. Amano qui était occupé à interroger quelques _Insei _en vue d'un article censé promouvoir leur formation. Arrivé dans la rue, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La journée était presque finie et déjà le ciel se couvrait de rouge et or. Il était dix-huit heures ; la rue était encombrée de passants, qui rentraient chez eux ou en profitaient pour faire leurs courses. Akira évita de peu deux enfants en tenues d'écolier sage qui couraient sur le trottoir sans regarder devant eux.

— Alors ? fit une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine.

Hikaru Shindô. Le garçon qui l'obnubilait depuis quatre ans et qu'il avait fini par appeler amoureusement « Hikaru » dans sa tête, chose qu'il n'osait pas faire de vive voix. Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il ? Akira sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Il tâcha de garder un visage neutre et se dirigea sans hâte vers Hikaru qui était adossé à un poteau électrique, l'air aussi jovial que d'habitude. Son ami et rival portait un de ses habituels T-shirts multicolores avec un « 5 » à l'avant, ainsi qu'une paire de jeans délavés et une veste noire en cuir assez stylée qui lui donnait l'air d'un motard. Où l'avait-il donc dénichée, Akira se l'était longtemps demandé. Hikaru lui avait parlé d'un vieil ami barbu ou quelque chose dans le genre. On pouvait lui faire confiance pour ce qui était de se dégoter des amis étranges !

— Victoire par abandon, répondit tranquillement Akira. Je suis professionnel 5-dan.

Son ami lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Un rayon de soleil vint un instant frapper ses cheveux, éblouissant Akira qui dut fermer les yeux. La frange blonde de Hikaru brillait comme autant de fils d'or qui prenaient source à la lisière de ses mèches noires arrières. Akira lui adressa un sourire où se mêlaient la timidité et le ravissement.

— Il faut fêter ça ! s'écria Hikaru en lui sautant au cou, ce qui attira les regards surpris et un peu choqués des passants. Ramen pour tout le monde !

Akira soupira. Son ami pouvait se montrer ridiculement expansif quand on lui en laissait l'occasion. C'était mignon, mais aussi un peu agaçant à la longue. Il se démêla à regret de la poigne enthousiaste de Hikaru et se mit à le gronder.

— Shindô, nous ne sommes que deux à « fêter ça », ce qui est loin d'être un « tout le monde ». Et puis tu veux encore manger un ramen ? Tu n'en as pas marre ?

— Il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'un bon ramen !

— J'aurais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, été tenté de penser cela les deux ou trois premières fois, mais au bout de la cinquantième j'ai eu le loisir de m'en lasser... et si on se faisait plutôt un sushi ?

— Rhaa, t'es comme Waya ! Rabat-joie !

Hikaru se mit alors à bouder, au grand amusement d'Akira. Ce dernier tenta une autre approche et lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur. C'était le même sourire qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait obtenir une faveur de Mlle Ichikawa. Hikaru résista bien quelques secondes... en vain. À l'instant où Akira posa la main sur son bras pour l'entraîner avec lui, Hikaru perdit la tête et râla.

— C'est bon, tu as gagné !

Et sans plus se soucier de son ami, il se dirigea vers un restaurant de sushi qui se trouvait près de la Nihon-Ki-In, à l'enseigne verte et rose. L'endroit ressemblait assez à une échoppe de gare bon marché avec ses panneaux criards et sa façade multicolore. Akira le suivit d'un air curieux.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux aller là ?

— Pas de lézard, fit le garçon aux cheveux bicolores. Le « Kakurenbo » est pas mal, on l'a testé pleins de fois avec Isumi et les autres.

— Ah. Dans ce cas...

— Tu devrais venir aussi, un de ces quatre ! C'est beaucoup plus sympa à plusieurs !

— J'y réfléchirai.

— Tu dis toujours ça !

Akira garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient installés devant la plate-forme roulante du bar, sur laquelle circulaient divers plats de sushi. Hikaru attrapa d'emblée une assiette de sushi au thon tandis que son ami prenait des maki au concombre pour débuter.

— Bah, en fait j'aime bien manger avec toi, Tôya. Quand je suis avec Waya, il me pique toujours mes sushi préférés !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se mit à engloutir tous ce qui lui passait sous le nez. Akira n'avait pas encore touché à sa nourriture. Les mots de son ami l'atteignaient au coeur, comme à chaque fois... Waya par-ci, Isumi par-là, il y avait même de temps à autre des bouts d'Akari dans leur conversation. Sans cesse, Hikaru parlait de ses amis et des activités qu'ils avaient eues ensemble, de ce qu'ils projetaient de faire, tout un monde qui lui était fermé du fait de son incapacité à se socialiser correctement avec des personnes « normales » de son âge. Akira enviait un peu Hikaru pour la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à communiquer avec les autres ; lui qui n'avait comme connaissances que des adultes liés au monde du go, entendre parler de ces réunions était comme découvrir tout un microcosme différent, une faune étrange que l'on appelait communément « adolescents ». C'était à la fois fascinant et frustrant.

— Je crois savoir que ce Waya ne m'apprécie guère, dit-il sèchement.

— C'est parce qu'il ne te connaît pas, c'est tout.

— J'en doute.

Il mordit rageusement dans un maki. Hikaru fit la grimace.

— C'est bête. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, j'aime pas le voir te faire la tête.

Akira fronça les sourcils. La remarque de son rival l'avait irrité. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il pouvait éprouver lors de ces rencontres ? Il faisait des efforts pour essayer de s'entendre avec les amis de Hikaru, aussi déplaisants soient-ils. Toutes ses tentatives avaient été soldées par des échecs ou des semi-échecs. Certes, il avait fait quelques progrès avec cet Isumi qui se montrait pour sa part assez coopératif et il était en termes courtois avec les autres. Toutefois, le clan Morishita lui était encore fortement hostile, à commencer par Waya qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lui faire connaître son mépris. Grand bien lui fasse ; Akira ne l'estimait pas plus que cela.

— Au fait, Waya m'a invité l'autre jour à une expo de goban à Shinjuku, tu veux venir ?

Akira hocha la tête sans enthousiasme. Pour être honnête, il n'appréciait pas les amis de Hikaru pour une raison, et une seule : son ami leur consacrait une grosse partie de son attention et de son temps. Ce temps gaspillé, il aurait pu le passer à s'entraîner ou à jouer contre lui...

Qui voulait-il tromper en prenant ainsi des détours ? En fait, Akira était horriblement jaloux. Il était le premier à le reconnaître : il aurait voulu que Hikaru ne voie que lui et ne joue qu'avec lui. C'était égoïste, c'était absurde, c'en était même effrayant. Il éloigna bien vite ces pensées et se concentra sur son ami.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment s'est passée ta dernière partie, fit Hikaru, la bouche pleine.

Akira lui sourit et se mit à détailler les moindres coups échangés. Il y passa l'heure suivante ; Hikaru discutait avec lui et la pile d'assiette montait à une vitesse effarante. Ils s'accordèrent sur la médiocrité du jeu du précédent adversaire d'Akira et cherchèrent des alternatives à ses coups. Akira s'aperçut qu'ils avaient déjà placé le pauvre homme dans la catégorie « Joueur moyen, menace inexistante ». Ce n'était guère aimable de leur part, mais il fallait avouer que leur niveau était à ce jour tellement élevé que seul un être réellement exceptionnel pouvait espérer attirer leur attention. Leur univers s'étendait bien au-delà du commun des joueurs qui formaient l'élite professionnelle.

— N'empêche, dit Hikaru, s'ils sont tous comme ça, je te rejoindrai sans problème !

Akira ricana.

— Dans tes rêves, Shindô.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de défi, qu'un sourire de Hikaru suffit à sceller.

— Tu verras bien, Tôya !

Akira secoua la tête et préféra changer de sujet. Quand ils se mettaient à parler de leur rivalité, cela pouvait durer des heures et il ne voulait pas finir par incommoder les clients du restaurant avec leurs cris.

— Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien?

— C'est toi qui vois, souffla son ami. Après tout, j'y peux rien si tu pisses dans ton froc rien que d'y penser.

Akira se força à garder son calme.

— Bon. J'espère tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'aides à déménager ce week-end. J'aurai besoin de tous les bras disponibles.

Hikaru se gratta la tête.

— Oui, oui... enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais je comprends pas, fit-il après avoir avalé tout rond un sushi à l'anguille, tu es pourtant super bien chez toi, avec ta mère qui te fait à manger et lave ton linge et tout ça, je vois pas pourquoi tu irais ailleurs. C'est pas comme avec les parents de Waya ou les miens, les tiens comprennent et t'encouragent ! Enfin, avec un père ancien Meijin aussi, le contraire serait étonnant...

— Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'accord parental et de tâches domestiques, soupira Akira. J'ai aussi mes raisons.

— Mouais. Mais bon, c'est vrai que c'est ton choix. Moi j'en serais pas capable, bordélique comme je suis !

La discussion s'acheva là. Hikaru avala ses dernières bouchées tandis qu'Akira, rassasié depuis longtemps, l'observait en silence. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers sa relation avec Hikaru, vers ce lien étrange et indescriptible qui les unissait. Il n'osait y apposer un titre par crainte de se tromper, pourtant il n'était pas dupe de ses propres sentiments...

_Je me demande, _ se dit-il en soupirant, _si tu continuerais à te goinfrer aussi tranquillement si tu savais la véritable raison de mon déménagement... _

Belle raison, en effet ! Akira avait découvert son attirance physique et sentimentale envers Hikaru et l'avait avoué à ses parents. La tension qui en avait découlé l'avait à ce point affecté qu'il voulait à présent quitter le domicile familial pour ne plus avoir à subir de pression de leur part, imaginaire ou réelle.

Cela avait commencé très simplement. Akira était un garçon intelligent bien que peu sociable. Hikaru était son antithèse : énergique, passionné, il était peu doué en classe mais très ouvert aux autres, un peu trop parfois. C'était le genre de garçon qu'Akira évitait. Ils étaient trop différents ; n'eût été leur passion commune pour le go et les circonstances particulières de leur rencontre, ils n'auraient jamais pu s'entendre ni même se parler. Dans ces conditions, comment ne pas se rendre compte de l'obsession excessive qu'il lui témoignait ? C'était bien simple, il n'y avait que deux choses qui enflammaient vraiment Akira, et ces choses étaient le go et Hikaru. S'il pouvait facilement comprendre pour le premier (on n'était pas le fils unique du Meijin sans avoir quelques affinités envers le jeu, même s'il avait entendu dire que les enfants de Maître Morishita 9-dan étaient particulièrement réfractaires au go - comment était-ce même possible ?), le second point l'avait longtemps laissé perplexe et même inquiet. Akira n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un tel joueur, qui se permettait de manquer ses premières parties en tant que pro ! Il s'était donc efforcé de le rayer de son esprit pour ne plus avoir d'interférence. Peu de temps après, Hikaru s'était remis et l'avait poursuivi avec toute son ardeur coutumière. Il avait si bien fait qu'il avait même réussi à gagner sa place au sein de l'équipe de jeunes pros qui devait représenter le Japon à la coupe Hokuto.

Akira n'en était pas sorti indemne. Ce tournoi qui avait sur bien des points marqué toute leur génération de joueurs, avait été pour lui une révélation. Hikaru avait affronté Yeong-Ha Ko de toutes ses forces ; même en tant que spectateur, Akira avait senti l'intensité de ces échanges de coups, comme si tout un pan de l'univers de son rival se révélait à lui. Cette partie l'avait fait vibrer du plus profond de son âme. Hikaru avait perdu, mais ce n'était pas une simple défaite, loin de là. Il avait défendu de tout son coeur Shûsaku Honinbo contre les insultes de Yeong-Ha Ko, pour une raison connue de lui seul, un autre mystère qu'Akira ne pouvait comprendre. Toute sa vie, il se souviendrait de ce qui était advenu par la suite.

— Pourquoi joues-tu au go ? avait demandé Yeong-Ha Ko à travers son jeune camarade, Su-Yong Hong.

La question semblait avoir profondément touché Hikaru, assez pour qu'il prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Akira avait retenu son souffle. Il avait vu Hikaru se mordre la lèvre, verser des larmes de dépit qui ressemblaient à une rage de vivre peu commune. Les mots qu'il avaient prononcés à demi-voix avaient un goût de sacré.

— Je joue pour faire le lien entre le passé et le futur.

Ces larmes et ces mots avaient scellés le sort du coeur d'Akira. Il s'était dit : « Ce joueur est mon rival. Ce garçon est celui qui domine mon coeur et ma vie. Tant qu'il sera là, je n'aurai besoin de personne d'autre. De toute ma vie, je n'aimerai personne comme lui. »

Propos pompeux et irréalistes, chimères sans avenir mais qui pour Akira représentaient tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré. L'essence du go. Un rival qui lui permettait de se surpasser. Il en aurait pleuré, mais Shindô avait eu assez de larmes pour toute l'assemblée. Son coeur avait vibré au rythme des sanglots de son rival. Un plaisir coupable l'avait envahi ; il avait contemplé, hagard et émerveillé, ce garçon qui avait changé sa vie de manière si radicale. Les gens étaient partis peu à peu ; il était resté avec Shindô et n'avait pu le quitter des yeux.

— Allons-y, Shindô, avait-il dit doucement, pesant ses mots pour atteindre son ami. Ici, ce n'est pas la fin. Il n'y a pas de fin. Nous vivons pour faire le lien entre le passé et le futur. Moi, nous, eux, tout le monde.

En avait-il trop dit ? Pourtant, Hikaru s'était levé et l'avait suivi. Akira avait serré les dents et retenu les élancements de son coeur. Plus tard, à l'hôtel, il avait passé la soirée à pleurer et à faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Quelle chose étrange que l'amour ! Akira savait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hikaru avait peu de chances de se réaliser. Pourtant, presque sur un coup de tête, il avait décidé de révéler ses sentiments à ses parents.

Ils l'avaient assez bien pris, tout bien considéré. Sa mère avait été atterrée sur le coup, mais sa nature soumise avait presque immédiatement repris le dessus ; à peine avait-elle montré sa désapprobation par les regards gênés qu'elle lui avait lancé à la dérobée. Pourtant, voyant sans doute que son fils ne semblait pas vouloir agir en conséquence, elle s'était faite plus insistante et avait commencé à se mêler de ses affaires. Elle avait notamment passé une bonne semaine à chercher des partis féminins acceptables pour lui, jusqu'à constituer un dossier de taille respectable. Akira avait refusé toutes ses propositions en bloc et avait décidé de déménager pour ne plus avoir à subir ses airs désapprobateurs.

Quant à son père... Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Koyo Tôya n'avait rien dit. Akira avait attendu sa réponse, terrifié à l'idée que son père puisse le détester et le déshériter... mais Koyo s'était contenté de hocher la tête en buvant son thé. Il s'était ensuite retiré pour la nuit et n'en avait plus reparlé. Sans doute l'avait-il déjà deviné, car il connaissait son fils mieux que quiconque. Il n'avait pas non plus objecté quand Akira lui avait parlé de son déménagement et s'était seulement inquiété au sujet de son nouveau voisinage. Celui-ci lui ayant apporté satisfaction, il avait souri et s'était remis à étudier ses kifu. Ils ne discutaient plus que de go à ce jour, ce qui ne changeait guère de d'habitude.

— Alors ? Quelle couleur ?

Akira sursauta et fixa Hikaru avec des yeux ronds. Son ami lui adressa une moue ennuyée.

— Le papier peint ! Je te demandais de quelle couleur il était !

Il fit un sourire d'excuse. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il en avait complètement oublié la présence de Hikaru.

— Ah ? Euh... bleu. A moins que ce ne soit rouge ? Je ne me souviens plus...

— Vraiment, Tôya ! T'es dans la lune ? C'est ton dan en plus qui te monte à la tête ? se moqua son ami.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, protesta Akira, j'étais juste un peu distrait, mais ça n'a pas duré.

— Hé, si tu es comme ça à une partie...

— Je ne le serai pas !

Hikaru lui fit un sourire taquin qui le fit rosir légèrement. Son ami ne parut pas le remarquer et il se leva pour payer. Akira frémit en entendant la somme qu'il devait au restaurant. Il avait englouti de quoi nourrir toute une famille !

— Bon, on va au club de ton père ? Je me sens d'attaque à te faire ravaler ton nouveau dan !

— Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir, Shindô ! s'écria Akira en se dirigeant vers la sortie, un sourire aux lèvres.

**xxxxx**

La voix de Hikaru résonna sitôt la porte d'entrée passée.

— Je suis rentré !

Une silhouette de femme se dégagea du seuil de la cuisine. Hikaru se dirigea vers sa mère en bâillant d'aise.

— Hikaru ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu rentres bien tard. Tu as mangé ?

— Oui, des sushi avec Tôya. Et je me suis aussi pris un ramen en chemin après ça. On a fêté le passage de Tôya en 5ème dan.

Mitsuko Shindô s'essuya les mains sur son tablier avant de sourire doucement à son fils d'un air satisfait. Comme Hikaru avait grandi et mûri en quelques mois ! L'enfant immature qu'elle avait connu avait fait du chemin en quatre ans, si bien qu'elle ne le reconnaissait presque plus et avait du mal à suivre. Hikaru travaillait à présent dignement et gagnait sa vie. Même si elle n'était pas sûre de le comprendre complètement, son garçon était devenu quelqu'un dont elle pouvait être fière. Elle se sentait un peu triste de le voir déjà s'éloigner d'elle, mais bon c'était le lot de toute mère...

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle en hochant la tête, tu le féliciteras bien de ma part, surtout. C'est un gentil garçon, il le mérite.

Ce disant, elle repensa à l'unique visite qu'il leur avait faite, quelques mois auparavant. Hikaru et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour une de leurs sempiternelles parties au club du père de Tôya, parties dont lui parlait quelquefois son fils d'un air distrait (elle ne comprenait pas tout mais se forçait à l'écouter jusqu'au bout). Ce jour-là, Hikaru avait continué à dormir avec insouciance malgré ses efforts pour le réveiller. Elle avait donc appelé le club en s'excusant profusément, et trente minutes plus tard, un Tôya un peu énervé était venu rabrouer Hikaru pour son manque de considération. Mitsuko avait pu remarquer à quel point le garçon était bien élevé : même en colère, il avait pensé à acheter un gâteau en chemin pour le lui offrir et il s'était montré d'une politesse sans bornes. Elle se dit que la mère du garçon devait avoir bien de la chance.

_Mais moi aussi, j'en ai, _se reprit-elle vivement, _Hikaru n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des fils, mais ce n'est pas le pire non plus. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Oui, beaucoup de chance._

Elle repensa aux circonstances de la venue de Hikaru dans cette famille... pensée qu'elle bannit aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait évoquée. Hikaru était son fils à présent, il n'y avait pas à en discuter.

— Je vais me faire un peu de thé, est-ce que tu en voudrais ?

— Pfou, non merci, dit Hikaru en bâillant une nouvelle fois, je suis vanné ! Je pense que je vais me brosser les dents, et au dodo !

— Bien. Bonne nuit, alors.

— Bonne nuit, maman.

**xxxxx**

La lumière s'alluma tout d'un coup à l'étage, perçant avec douleur les ténèbres alentour. L'homme releva la tête et aperçut le garçon à la fenêtre ; il enlevait sa veste pour la jeter nonchalamment sur une chaise. Hikaru s'étira longuement pour détendre ses muscles engourdis par une journée restée assis à jouer, puis il se jeta sans ménagement sur son lit et y somnola deux bonnes minutes, hors de vue de son observateur. L'homme sourit. Il avait suivi le garçon depuis le restaurant de sushi pour être certain qu'il rentre sain et sauf. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques, n'est-ce pas ? Avec tous les détraqués qui s'amusaient à enlever des petits garçons pour les séquestrer, son travail à lui était on-ne-peut-plus normal, en fait il rendait service à Hikaru...

Le garçon se releva pour se déshabiller. L'homme avait déjà sorti un petit appareil photo numérique dont il se servit avec fébrilité. Clic, clic. Une photo de Hikaru qui enlevait son T-shirt. Clic, clic. Une de lui qui cherchait son pyjama, torse nu. Clic, clic, clic. Il l'avait trouvé et l'enfilait sans se presser. Il bailla. Clic, clic. Une dernière de lui avant qu'il ne se couche, les yeux engourdis par la fatigue, et la lumière s'éteignit.

Sept nouvelles photos à sa collection. Ce n'était pas si mal pour trois minutes. L'homme rangea son appareil pour sortir une cigarette qu'il alluma sous un réverbère mal réglé. Le grésillement qu'il jetait en clignotant le gêna ; il tapa machinalement sur le poteau, sans résultat. Un peu de rouille tomba sur sa chaussure et il la contempla avec fascination.

Un aboiement de chien dans le lointain le fit sursauter. Ouaf, ouaf. Il voulait égorger cette sale bête qui troublait la douceur moite de la nuit. Ouaf, ouaf. Il écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée du talon de sa chaussure. Ouaf, ouaf. Le bruit semblait avoir réveillé Hikaru (ou était-il préoccupé par autre chose ?) puisque la lumière de sa chambre se ralluma. L'homme vit la tête un peu ébouriffée du garçon passer à travers la fenêtre pour contempler d'un air ensommeillé la ville.

Il s'esquiva en vitesse en lui tournant le dos.

**xxxxx**

Hikaru était d'une humeur massacrante. La veille, il était allé se coucher comme d'habitude, épuisé par une journée bien remplie. Il s'était levé très vite. Des hurlements de chien avaient brusquement percé l'air, il avait ressenti comme un frisson à la base de son cou. Quelle que fût la chose qui l'avait empêché de dormir, elle n'était pas loin, pas loin du tout même. Paranoïa de sa part ? Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sai, même maintenant. Il s'était précipité à sa fenêtre pour voir une silhouette s'éloigner dans la rue, une silhouette qu'il lui avait semblé reconnaître, il n'était pas vraiment sûr... Pas Sai en tout cas. La coupe des vêtements que portait cet homme était bien trop moderne. Il était déjà près de minuit ; qui aurait pu se balader dans la rue à cette heure ? Un voisin qui rentrait tard du boulot, peut-être ? Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas. L'impression que lui donnait cet homme était bien trop familière, comme s'il l'avait déjà croisé quotidiennement ou presque...

La voix tonitruante de Waya l'assaillit sans prévenir.

— Bonjour ! s'exclama son ami en lui donnant une tape énergique dans le dos. Bien dormi, Shindô ?

Hikaru s'affala en jurant sur le trottoir, sous les regards surpris des passants et de ses amis. Waya était accompagné de Isumi, Fukui et Nase, une partie de l'ancienne bande d'_Insei_ en somme. Ils le virent se relever péniblement en traitant Waya de tous les noms. Nase rougit un peu et Isumi se dépêcha de boucher les oreilles de Fukui.

— Shindô ! cria-t-il paniqué. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ?

— Désolé, se reprit Hikaru en se frottant la tête, c'est juste que j'ai passé une super mauvaise nuit.

— C'est pas une raison !

— Ça c'est bien vrai ! intervint Waya. Tu m'as flanqué une de ces trouilles, dis donc !

Isumi se tourna cette fois vers le deuxième garçon, le regard mauvais.

— Et toi, Waya ! Ce n'est pas une manière de dire bonjour ! Quelque part, c'est de ta faute aussi !

— Ouais ! Isumi a raison ! C'est de ta faute !

— Comment ? N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui t'es écroulé tout seul et qui t'es mis à hurler comme une fillette !

— Je doute qu'une fillette aurait utilisé les mêmes mots, sortit un Fukui tout content.

— Oh, ça va...

Il restèrent une bonne minute à se chamailler entre eux sans but ni raison. Ça arrangeait bien Hikaru qui trouvait là un bon moyen de passer ses nerfs. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais une peur insidieuse s'était emparée de ses entrailles, comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose d'irrévocable... Depuis quand avait-il ce genre d'instinct ? Il n'avait rien senti à la disparition de Sai, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait développer des dons de médium. Il n'était même pas capable de deviner le contenu du repas du soir !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

La voix grave qui avait prononcé ces paroles n'était pas étrangère aux jeunes joueurs. Hikaru et Waya se figèrent instantanément alors qu'ils s'attrapaient par divers pans de leurs vêtements. Isumi avait les mains solidement ancrées sur le col de ses amis.

— M. Ogata ! s'écria-t-il en devenant cramoisi. C'est... ce n'est pas...

— Bel exemple, trois jeunes pros qui se battent dans la rue comme de vulgaires ivrognes en mal de sake ? Vous donnez une belle image du go.

Les trois coupables baissèrent la tête d'un air penaud, oubliant immédiatement le détail de leur dispute. En tournant la tête, Hikaru eut la surprise de remarquer qu'Isumi semblait particulièrement affecté ; il serrait les poings et se mordait la lèvre comme s'il allait éclater en sanglots. Waya n'était pas dans un meilleur état, sauf qu'il se montrait plus insistant dans sa manière d'observer les deux autres hommes... Hikaru le vit lancer des regards furibonds en direction d'Ogata et couver Isumi des yeux. Étrange. Trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de comprendre les réactions de ses amis, il entendit à peine le discours d'Ogata.

— Bon, passons, finit-il par dire, je suppose que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Le sourire rayonnant qu'il fit aux jeunes gens tranchait avec sa colère de tantôt. Il était plutôt beau gosse, admit distraitement Hikaru. Nase prit un air gêné et remit prestement les plis de sa jupe-portefeuille en place, sous le regard amusé de Fukui. Isumi rougit un peu plus et Waya se renfrogna un peu plus. Hikaru se désintéressa du comportement de ses amis et fixa un pigeon qui s'était posé sur le toit d'un immeuble.

— Au fait, Shindô, dit Ogata en faisant sursauter son jeune interlocuteur, j'ai croisé Akira en venant, il vous cherchait.

— Tôya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? On n'était pas censé se voir aujourd'hui.

Ogata lui adressa un sourire condescendant.

— Aucune idée, pourquoi ne pas le lui demander directement ?

— Où est-il ?

— Chez lui, il me semble. Je veux dire, dans son nouvel appartement. Il devait y passer pour déposer quelque chose.

— Ah, d'accord. Bon, je vais aller là-bas, dans ce cas. Merci pour l'info !

Il prit congé en hâte, les yeux dans le vague et les mouvements distraits. Ses amis le regardèrent s'éloigner en direction de la prochaine station de métro.

— Ça ira, vous croyez ? fit Nase avec une moue d'inquiétude. Il avait l'air bizarre...

— Bah, je trouve pas, moi, dit Fukui en riant. Hikaru a toujours été bizarre.

Ogata les toisa avec un drôle d'air.

— Vous le connaissez bien, Shindô, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pas tant que ça, intervint Isumi. Il y a plusieurs aspects de sa personnalité qui sont totalement incompréhensibles, même pour quelqu'un qui le fréquente tous les jours.

— Vraiment ?

Isumi se mit tout d'un coup à rougir. Emporté par sa fascination pour Shindô, il avait parlé à Ogata sans s'en rendre compte et s'en mordait à présent les doigts. Il devait passer pour bien effronté aux yeux du professionnel 9-dan !

— Enfin, reprit Ogata avec un soupir, je suppose que Shindô fait cet effet à tous ceux qu'il rencontre...

Les mains d'Isumi se mirent à trembler.

— Oui...

Ogata secoua la tête et décida de changer de sujet.

— Vous vous dirigiez vers la Nihon Ki-In, les jeunes ?

— Non, pas nous, dit Fukui en agitant la main. Avec Nase, on doit se rendre au cours de notre maître, dans son club. C'est juste à côté.

— Oh. Donc il ne reste que vous deux.

Il se tourna vers Isumi et Waya, tous sourires. Isumi bafouilla un autre « Oui » intimidé. Waya grogna et détourna les yeux.

— Nous pourrions faire un bout de chemin ensemble, continua le professionnel en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le comportement étrange des deux jeunes hommes. Je serai ravi de discuter un peu avec vous. On m'a dit que vous aviez fait une jolie performance au tournoi dernier, Isumi.

Ils partirent d'un bon pas. Isumi paraissait aux anges. Quant à Waya, il ne desserra pas les dents de tout le trajet.

**xxxxx**

Akira s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche et s'aperçut qu'il l'avait trempée. Il émit une grimace de dégoût. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à faire le ménage dans l'appartement pour préparer l'arrivée des meubles et de ses affaires. Ce n'avait pas été pas une partie de plaisir. La poussière s'était accumulée en grosses couches depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ; il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer donner un coup de balai pendant une bonne semaine et résultat, le sol était devenu une zone sinistrée. Il fallait dire qu'il avait oublié de fermer une fenêtre et avec le vent fort qui avait soufflé en début de semaine...

Une sonnerie stridente retentit de la chambre. Son portable ! Il avait l'habitude de mettre le son à plein régime et du coup, il lui arrivait souvent d'être pris de court quand « Hitomi no chikara » **_(1)_** de Mizuki Arisa assourdissait brusquement son espace auditif. Il se précipita vers sa veste.

— Akira ? fit la voix un peu étranglée d'Ashiwara.

— Ashiwara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vous avais dit que je serais en train de nettoyer mon appartement.

— Tu es seul ?

— Évidemment que je suis seul ! Pourquoi ?

— Merde !

Akira fut un peu surpris. Ashiwara ne poussait de juron que lorsque la situation était particulièrement grave, comme la fois où il avait appris le malaise de Tôya Meijin... Sa voix paraissait tendue, à la limite de l'affolement. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

— Ashiwara ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Tu te souviens quand tu as vu Ogata hier ? Et que tu lui as dit que tu voulais voir Shindô ?

— Oui, et alors ? Ce n'était pas si pressé...

Pas si pressé, vraiment... Akira ne savait pas s'il devait repousser ce moment ou le hâter pour s'en débarrasser. Il avait brusquement eu envie de révéler ses sentiments à Hikaru, et au diable les conséquences ! Se servir d'Ogata comme messager n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de retarder l'échéance. Il avait attendu seul l'arrivée de son ami, le coeur battant. Allait-il le rejeter ou accepter sa différence ? Pour commencer, était-il seulement homosexuel ? En fin de compte, Akira avait eu toutes ces angoisses en vain puisque Hikaru n'était pas venu.

— En fait, continua la voix étouffée d'Ashiwara au téléphone, Ogata l'a vu et lui a transmis ton message. Il a dit que Shindô était parti te voir à ton appartement.

— Hein ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant-hier !

— Tu n'es pas le seul ! Sa mère a appelé paniquée, pour nous dire que Shindô n'était pas rentré chez lui hier soir ! On l'a cherché partout, mais il est introuvable !

Akira sentit son coeur s'arrêter un instant. Il se força à garder son calme et à respirer à grands coups. Il voulut avaler sa salive, mais cela lui fut particulièrement pénible à cause de sa gorge qui était devenue aussi sèche qu'une rivière tarie.

— Ce n'est qu'une nuit, finit-il par articuler. Il doit avoir une bonne raison...

— Sa mère nous a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois. L'année de son passage chez les pros, il avait fugué plusieurs jours sans crier gare. C'était juste avant qu'il ne commence à s'absenter sans raison de ses matches officiels...

— Quoi ? Je n'en savais rien !

— Nous non plus, nous non plus ! Mais ce n'est pas tout. Sa mère a retrouvé toutes les affaires qu'il portait, je dis bien _toutes_ ses affaires, y compris ses vêtements, dans un carton devant chez eux. Et quelqu'un avait pris soin de les passer au broyeur avant.

**xxxxx**

Hikaru se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à perforer une plaque d'acier. Il gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains... du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait eu les mains libres. Celles-ci étaient solidement attachées par des menottes aux montants d'un lit en fer un peu rouillé. Le matelas qui le surmontait et sur lequel il était installé était un peu moisi et émettait une légère odeur de pourri qui lui chatouilla les narines. L'adolescent sentit des frissons parcourir son corps et il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était complètement nu. Seul un drap d'un blanc immaculé préservait sa pudeur, drap qui tranchait d'ailleurs par sa propreté. Il regarda autour de lui et malgré le manque de lumière, il vit qu'il se trouvait au centre d'une pièce assez grande et très sale. Une seule porte de bois noir constituait l'ouverture, une ampoule nue et à la lueur faiblarde éclairait approximativement l'ensemble. Elle s'échappait du plafond par un fil électrique fin et long qui descendait très bas, la faisant pendouiller misérablement vers la tête du seul occupant de la pièce.

Les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs de toutes les formes qui reflétaient sans la moindre pitié l'image du garçon. Hikaru frissonna. Cet endroit lui donnait comme une impression de déjà-vu qui l'écoeura au plus haut point. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici ! Il se démena du mieux qu'il put, mais il n'osait pas trop bouger par peur de faire tomber le drap. Les menottes ne voulaient pas lâcher. Il tira sur les montants du lit, sans succès ; il réussit seulement à gratter un peu de rouille qui se détacha et tomba sur le sol en se rajoutant à la crasse ambiante. Hikaru retint un cri de rage.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le vent qui s'engouffra par l'ouverture fit trembler l'ampoule qui se mit à vaciller de droite à gauche ; Hikaru craignait qu'elle ne vienne s'écraser sur sa tête. La lumière se refléta de manière inquiétante dans les miroirs et inculqua une vie propre aux reflets, les tordant, déformant, révélant les ombres et masquant les éclats... Hikaru poussa un petit cri en apercevant la silhouette derrière la porte. L'homme se rapprocha en souriant étrangement. Le garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il émit un son étouffé proche du gargouillis.

— Sai ?

_**À suivre...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

**_(1)_** C'est le 2ème générique de fin de l'anime. Les paroles sont comment dire... particulièrement éloquentes ( hum... « _Construisons notre futur ensemble_ » par exemple, hum...).


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : _Double jeu_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata.

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** de la fin du manga, **_Yaoi_ **Akira/Hikaru.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Hum pas grand-chose à dire ici, je n'ai pas énormément modifié d'éléments que ça. Les passages auxquels j'ai le moins touchés sont les plus énigmatiques ; ceux qui ne disposent que d'un pronom vague (« Il ») et qui ont sortis tout droit de l'esprit d'un détraqué... Qu'est-ce que je me suis amusée à les écrire !

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 2**

Akira sonna à la porte. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait les mains moites et la gorge sèche. Ça commençait bien ! Il eut le temps d'attraper un mouchoir dans sa sacoche avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui ouvrir. La mère de Hikaru le trouva sur le seuil en train de s'essuyer péniblement les mains. Tout en lui faisant un petit sourire crispé, elle l'invita poliment à entrer.

La maison était aussi bien entretenue que dans ses souvenirs. Mitsuko Shindô était une femme au foyer consciencieuse : malgré la situation, le ménage était fait, la lessive étalée, le dîner était en train de bouillir tranquillement dans la marmite. À en juger par l'odeur, il y avait du curry au menu de ce soir. Akira pensa furtivement à Hikaru ; il lui avait un jour dit avec enthousiasme que le curry de sa mère était le meilleur du monde. Il lui avait d'ailleurs tellement parlé de Mitsuko qu'il avait l'impression de la connaître intimement. Akira se força à refouler l'image de son ami pour se concentrer sur la femme devant lui.

Elle n'était pas laide, mais pas particulièrement belle non plus, se dit-il en la voyant s'éloigner pour chercher du thé. Une femme ordinaire, en somme, et d'après ce que lui avait raconté Hikaru le mari n'était pas non plus une gravure de mode. Ils formaient tous deux un couple moyen de japonais, un _salary-man_ et une femme au foyer sans histoires, avec un unique fils qui était le centre de leurs attentions. Pas de mésentente notable, pas de conflit, des dettes raisonnables pour un couple installé à Tokyô. M. et Mme Shindô avaient traversé la vie jusqu'à présent comme l'avaient fait des millions d'autres couples avant eux. Seul, leur fils avait tranché par sa singularité. Un professionnel de go jouant à un tel niveau dans une famille aussi ordinaire, il y avait de quoi surprendre. Et même si le grand-père se débrouillait et avait même remporté quelques tournois de quartier, rien ne laissait supposer que cette famille générerait un génie du go.

Il accepta en souriant la tasse de thé vert que lui tendit l'hôtesse de maison. Elle s'assit devant lui et se mit à boire le sien en silence. Akira ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

— Je ne comprends pas, M. Tôya, dit-elle, la police est déjà venue ce matin. Enfin... je comprends que vous soyez inquiet pour mon fils, mais ils m'ont dit eux-même qu'il n'y avait rien que l'on puisse faire, il faut les laisser travailler...

— Je sais, la coupa Akira d'un geste, je ne compte pas marcher sur leurs plates-bandes, mais il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais éclaircir.

— Oui, vous me l'avez dit au téléphone, mais je ne comprends pas...

Akira soupira.

— Je vais être direct. Cela fait déjà un certain temps que je me pose des questions sur votre fils, depuis que je le connais en fait. Il... il est un mystère pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que sa disparition a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il me cache... Si vous acceptez de m'aider, je pourrais peut-être trouver des réponses à mes questions et le retrouver lui, qui sait ?

La mère de Hikaru se renfrogna. Akira ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; même pour lui, cette histoire paraissait invraisemblable. Pourtant il n'avait pas menti ; quelque chose en lui, appelez ça un instinct ou une obsession, lui disait qu'il devait agir, que l'avenir de Hikaru en dépendait. Était-il trop arrogant de penser ainsi ? Se croire responsable de la vie de son ami, alors que bien d'autres s'inquiétaient de leur côté et cherchaient à savoir, eux aussi... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à douter. Hikaru avait besoin de lui. En se le répétant assez souvent, il finirait bien par y croire.

— Je ne sais pas, je devrais peut-être en discuter d'abord avec Masao... avec mon mari, clarifia Mitsuko. Lui et moi avons toujours voulu laisser le maximum d'indépendance à Hikaru.

— Je vois. Vous ne m'aiderez pas alors ?

Elle parut gênée et garda le silence durant plusieurs minutes, les sourcils froncés. Akira attendit le résultat de son introspection avec impatience. Il n'avait qu'une très vague idée de ce qu'il devait chercher, idée qui impliquait l'aide de la famille de Hikaru... Si Mitsuko Shindô refusait de la lui donner, il n'aurait plus beaucoup de pistes.

— Je suppose, dit-elle avec hésitation, que cela ne fera de mal à personne, et puis c'est vrai que moi aussi je m'interroge... Quelquefois, ce garçon fait des choses qui me laissent perplexe, et je ne suis pas la seule. M. Tôya, vous le connaissez bien, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous qui le voyez tous les jours...

— Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, fit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Même si on s'est rapproché ces derniers temps, il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ne me dit pas.

— Ah.

Elle croqua dans l'un des biscuits qu'elle avait apporté. Akira remarqua que son autre main (celle qui ne tenait pas le biscuit) triturait nerveusement un bout de sa jupe.

— M. Tôya...

— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Akira, cela me gêne que vous m'appeliez « Monsieur ».

Elle parut surprise mais se reprit vite.

— Donc, M. - euh Akira, dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir.

— Pour commencer peut-être, qu'avez-vous dit à la police ?

— Oh, ils m'ont posé des questions, sur Hikaru, ce qu'il faisait, s'il avait des ennemis... mais rien que je ne sache vraiment, en fait. Vous les avez vus ?

Akira repensa à la brève entrevue qu'il avait eue le matin-même avec un inspecteur à l'apparence débraillée, qui fumait une cigarette à demi-éteinte au moment de l'entretien et semblait vouloir être ailleurs qu'au milieu d'une bande de jeunes en costume-cravate jouant au go. Oh oui, il les avait vus, ces policiers de pacotille ! Tout un ramassis d'incompétents, d'ailleurs c'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait à présent en train de tenter d'interroger lui-même ceux qui étaient mêlés à cette histoire au lieu de rester bien sagement chez lui à attendre que les autorités classent l'affaire.

— Oui, fit-il sans s'attarder, ils m'ont interrogé.

— Ah. D'accord. Cet inspecteur... Morimoto, je crois ? Il s'est montré très gentil, très compréhensif...

Très pressé d'en finir afin de rentrer chez lui s'enfiler une bouteille de whisky en se lamentant sur son boulot sans avenir et très mal payé, oui, pensa Akira avec véhémence, mais bien sûr il n'en laissa rien échapper à Mme Shindô. Elle avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça. Il préféra retourner au sujet initial de leur conversation, à savoir le passé de Hikaru. Se lamenter sur l'impuissance des uns et des autres n'aurait rien apporté de plus.

— Savez-vous quand exactement Shindô s'est mis au go ? La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il y a quatre ans, il savait à peine tenir une pierre.

Il omit de décrire le don prodigieux de son adversaire à ce moment-là, don qui s'était avéré par la suite très fluctuant... sans parler de l'affaire Sai. Chaque chose en son temps.

— Oh, je veux bien vous croire, dit-elle en riant, Hikaru a toujours été un gamin normal. Enfin... je veux dire, fit-elle brusquement en se souvenant sans doute à qui elle s'adressait, il ne semblait pas s'intéresser au go, mon beau-père a sans cesse essayé de l'y amener, sans résultat... Il préférait les manga et les jeux vidéos. Le sport aussi, il était assez doué, mais pas en classe. Il nous a ramené plusieurs mauvaises notes en Histoire et en Japonais, et les Maths ! Mon mari l'a houspillé plus d'une fois pour qu'il travaille plus et joue un peu moins, après tout c'était de son avenir...

— Je vois, le coupa Akira dans son radotage, mais ça n'a pas duré, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est mis à s'intéresser au go du jour au lendemain, si je vous suis bien. A quel moment ça s'est passé exactement, vous vous en souvenez ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Je peux vous dire quand, et à vrai dire j'y ai déjà réfléchi avec mon beau-père. Mais c'est assez étrange...

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Il avait douze ans, vous voyez, et il était avec Akari... vous connaissez Akari ?

Akira la connaissait. Le contraire eût été difficile. Elle s'ingéniait à poursuivre son ami d'enfance de ses assiduités depuis un moment, et même Hikaru s'en était rendu compte. Il lui avait raconté d'un air gêné la fois où elle lui avait demandé un cours particulier de go chez elle. Son amie l'avait accueilli avec un petit haut moulant décolleté et une jupe si courte qu'elle révélait une partie de ses fesses. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la jeune fille, les attouchements fréquents qu'elle lui fit durant la soirée non plus. Hikaru s'était finalement enfui sans demander son reste quand elle s'était mise à se frotter contre lui en lui demandant de lui ré-expliquer une séquence. Akira avait été furieux. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelle de la jeune fille depuis.

— Oui, je la connais, fit-il d'une voix crispée.

— Donc, ils étaient ensemble chez son grand-père. Ils sont allés dans son grenier. Akari m'a dit que ce garnement cherchait quelque chose à vendre pour combler l'argent de poche qu'on lui avait retiré à cause d'une mauvaise note.

Elle soupira. Akira se dit avec compassion que le quotidien de la pauvre femme ne devait pas être facile avec un fils pareil.

— Ils avaient trouvé un vieux goban que mon beau-père tenait de son frère, une véritable antiquité. D'après la petite Akari, c'est là que Hikaru s'est montré très bizarre. Il lui a dit qu'il voyait une tache sur le goban, mais il n'y avait rien, j'ai même vérifié moi-même, vous comprenez ? On n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout avec l'histoire que mon beau-père m'a raconté sur ce goban... mais je m'égare. Donc, Hikaru lui dit qu'il voit une tache, et là il s'évanouit ! Mon Hikaru, et bien sûr la pauvre Akari panique, on l'emmène à l'hôpital et tout ça. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave, apparemment. Seulement depuis, il est tellement étrange, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et a décidé de jouer au go !

Akira acheva de boire son thé qui était devenu tiède.

— Cette histoire sur le goban, de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Oh, ça ? Je pense que mon beau-père vous le racontera mieux que moi, une histoire de fantôme apparemment. Mais je n'y crois pas. Un fantôme, à notre époque ?

— Vous avez raison, admit Akira sans conviction. Mais j'aimerais quand même voir votre beau-père. Et Akari aussi, si possible (il fit une grimace intérieure en disant cela). Vous pourriez me donner leur numéro de téléphone et leur adresse ?

Mitsuko parut surprise mais se reprit aussitôt.

— Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, si cela vous fait plaisir. Pour Akari, ce ne sera pas bien difficile, elle habite juste à côté. Mon beau-père est retraité donc ça ne posera pas trop de problème non plus.

— Je vous remercie de tout coeur. Mais pourriez-vous poursuivre ? Vous m'aviez dit que Shindô s'est comporté de manière étrange. De quelles manières ?

Elle parut hésiter.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en rougissant, pour des gens comme moi et mon mari cela peut paraître bizarre, mais je suppose que pour vous, qui vivez dans ce monde... enfin, je veux dire...

— Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, rétorqua Akira en lui faisant un sourire confiant, je veux juste votre version des faits. Que je sois de « ce monde » comme vous dites, ne change rien.

Elle soupira comme si elle était soulagée d'un grand poids. Peut-être attendait-elle quelqu'un qui puisse l'écouter et lui expliquer... ce que son entourage direct à part Hikaru ne pouvait faire. Elle lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant.

— Je me suis toujours demandé... ce garçon qui l'a introduit dans le monde du go, c'était vous n'est-ce pas ?

Akira ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Quoi ?

— Je lui avais demandé, une fois, pourquoi il s'intéressait autant au go, c'en était devenu presque de l'acharnement chez lui... Il voulait devenir professionnel à cause d'un garçon qui l'avait humilié lors d'une partie. Il voulait qu'il le regarde comme son égal, qu'il m'avait dit. C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Akira aurait voulu se terrer dans un trou. C'était si embarrassant, et pourtant quelque part il était ravi. Il savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans la venue de Hikaru dans le monde des pros, mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, qui plus est quelqu'un d'aussi proche de son rival...

— Oui, c'était moi, fit-il un peu penaud, mais il a peut-être exagéré...

— Je le savais. Il est toujours très passionné quand il parle de vous, ça fait plaisir à voir.

— Vraiment ?

Il était en train de rougir. Il fallait qu'il arrête, ça allait se voir...

— Oh oui ! Il ne me parle pas beaucoup, mais à chaque fois il cite votre nom au moins deux ou trois fois dans la conversation !

C'en était fait. Akira avait maintenant un superbe teint cramoisi sur l'ensemble du visage. La mère de Hikaru parut ne pas le remarquer et continua.

— C'est merveilleux, une si belle amitié. Quel dommage que Hikaru ne soit pas aussi gentil avec Akari ! Ils se connaissent pourtant depuis tout petits, mais rien à faire. La pauvre enfant aimerait pourtant bien avoir une relation plus poussée avec mon fils, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Elle est plutôt mignonne et a bon caractère, je ne comprends pas Hikaru.

Un tout autre type de rougeur s'était rajouté au visage d'Akira. Il serra les poings en maugréant doucement sous cape. La remarque de Mitsuko le peinait et l'enrageait à la fois. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que la jeune fille éprouvait, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre même... Mais contrairement à elle, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait la possibilité de révéler ses sentiments un jour. Ce qui était permis entre un garçon et une fille, qui plus est des amis d'enfance, n'était pas aussi acceptable lorsqu'il s'agissait de deux garçons qui paraissaient ne s'entendre qu'à peine.

— Mais bon, s'il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas, soupira Mitsuko. Vous êtes bien rouge, Akira, quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Oh, sans doute la chaleur...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire où Akira crut déceler une pointe de malice. Qu'est-ce que...

— En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que Hikaru serait plus intéressé par quelqu'un qui joue au go - mieux que Akari, cela va sans dire ! - et qui le comprenne, comme une consoeur ou quelque chose du genre... Vous n'avez pas une petite idée là-dessus, Akira ? Une jeune fille convenable pour mon fils ?

— NON ! s'écria Akira sans réfléchir.

Il se reprit du mieux qu'il put. Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire sur les raisons de son intérêt pour Hikaru, tant qu'il y était ?

— Je dis ça, soupira Mitsuko sans relever son éclat, mais si ça se trouve il n'y a peut-être même plus de Hikaru à l'heure qu'il est...

Elle finit son thé froid sans y penser. Akira avait repris sa teinte normale.

— On le retrouvera, n'est-ce pas ? Et il ira bien ?

— En tout cas, je ferai tout pour que ça soit le cas. Je vous le jure.

Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire d'encouragement.

**xxxxx**

— J'arrive ! fit une voix douce de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sans doute celle d'Akari Fujisaki. Akira vérifia une dernière fois son apparence. Pas question de paraître négligé devant cette fille ! Il était un professionnel de go et gagnait bien sa vie, il avait son propre appartement, son propre compte en banque, il allait passer le permis et aurait une voiture sans tarder... mais il resterait toujours un garçon. Il se renfrogna.

— Akira Tôya ? s'exclama avec surprise la jeune fille en lui ouvrant la porte.

— Je peux entrer ? fit-il avec toute la courtoisie possible. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Elle parut hésiter un instant.

— Ma mère est partie faire des courses, dit-elle, et mon père n'est pas encore rentré de son travail.

— Peu importe, puisque c'est à vous que je veux parler. Pourquoi... oh, fit-il enfin en comprenant, eh bien... je ne vous ferai aucun mal, je veux juste vous parler de Shindô.

La mention du nom de son ami la fit réagir. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et l'invita d'une voix pincée dans la maison, non sans avoir regardé à droite et à gauche pour vérifier si on l'avait vu. Akira rentra en se retenant de la bousculer en passant.

— Si ça peut vous rassurer, la mère de Shindô sait que je suis là, dit-il avec énervement.

— Oh. Alors... ok. Je vous offre quelque chose ?

— Non merci, la coupa-t-il sèchement, j'ai déjà eu du thé et des biscuits chez Shindô.

— Ah. D'accord.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et à part quelques babioles en plus et des couleurs sensiblement différentes, il aurait pu être une copie conforme de celui de Hikaru. C'était un quartier d'habitation ordinaire, avec des gens ordinaires qui possédaient grosso modo les mêmes goûts et les mêmes aspirations, et souvent le même avenir aussi. Sans aucun doute, Fujisaki était soumise à une brillante carrière d'_office-lady_ (si elle voulait travailler d'abord) suivie d'une vie sans histoires de femme au foyer, et plus tard de mère. Rien que d'y penser, cela renforçait la morosité d'Akira. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait la plaindre ou l'envier.

— Mme Shindô m'a raconté l'épisode du goban, commença-t-il sans joie, je veux dire quand vous aviez tous les deux douze ans et que Shindô s'est évanoui dans le grenier de son grand-père. Pourriez-vous me raconter en détail ?

Fujisaki haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Malgré sa jalousie, Akira pouvait voir à quel point elle était jolie et promettait beaucoup : elle était fine, avait la peau douce, des cheveux longs et soyeux joliment attachés par des rubans et son visage avenant avait un air « mignon » qui lui collait à la peau aussi sûrement que la tenue qu'elle portait (short en jean et haut rose pâle sans manches). Elle avait les formes développées d'une femme. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu concourir pour devenir une _idol_. Akira n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait déjà eu plusieurs propositions de maisons de disques.

— Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? fit-elle avec suspicion.

— Simple curiosité.

— Vous ne croyez pas que c'est déplacé, alors que Hikaru a disparu et que tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui ?

— Tout est une question de point de vue. J'ai dans l'idée que cela pourrait faire avancer l'enquête, justement.

— Et dans quel sens ? La police s'occupe déjà de ça.

— Vous les avez vu ? Et vous leur faites confiance ?

Akira avait joué la carte de la sincérité. Il espérait que cela marcherait, ou du moins la ferait réagir. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

— Alors vous pensez pouvoir le retrouver à vous tout seul ?

— Justement non, pas à moi tout seul. Il y a trop de choses que j'ignore, et je comptais sur vous et sur l'entourage de Shindô pour me les révéler.

Elle fit une moue colérique qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Akira se dit qu'il fallait qu'il oublie qu'elle était sa rivale en amour. Enfin, pas officiellement, mais le fait qu'elle soit ouvertement intéressée par Shindô n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il éprouvait pour elle une antipathie naturelle qui pouvait fausser son jugement déjà largement biaisé et nuire à l'enquête.

— Je ne sais pas grand-chose, asséna-t-elle, Hikaru et moi n'étions plus si proches.

Elle lui jeta alors un regard désapprobateur. Grand bien lui fasse ! Si elle voulait jouer sur les sous-entendus et les reproches déguisés, il avait de quoi lui en faire voir. Sa relation avec Hikaru ne comprenait quasiment que ça.

— Je ne vous demande pas tant, dit-il en plissant les yeux, je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le grenier de son grand-père l'année de vos douze ans.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur confrontation, Fujisaki le fixa avec une hostilité ouverte qui la rendait presque laide. Malgré cela, Akira pouvait voir les rouages s'agiter dans sa tête. Elle finit par céder et lui donna un récit complet de l'événement, ainsi que de tout ce qui s'ensuivit. Akira poussa un grognement irrité quand elle lui rapporta les circonstances de sa première participation au Tournoi inter-collèges, sous l'égide de Tsutsui et Kaga (tiens, où avait-il déjà entendu ce nom ?). Elle révéla au jeune pro tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir : l'intérêt soudain et inexplicable de Hikaru pour le go (que Mitsuko avait aussi développé avec force complaintes), ses manies de parler tout seul et de manquer de concentration, ses notes qui baissaient en Sport (sa meilleure matière !) pour augmenter sans raison en Histoire... Ce que son interlocuteur ne sut pas, ce qu'elle passa sous silence par léger dépit, ce fut l'obsession quasi-malsaine qu'avait eue Hikaru pour le go en général et Akira en particulier, et son désespoir à elle lorsqu'elle avait vu son ami s'éloigner inexorablement, en s'apercevant qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face au go et à Akira...

— Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec sa disparition, finit-elle sèchement.

Akira secoua la tête. Sa colère était retombée en voyant la déconfiture de la jeune fille.

— Nous verrons, fit-il en se levant, merci de votre coopération, Fujisaki, cela me sera très utile pour la suite.

— Quelle suite ?

— Je pense aller rendre visite au grand-père de Shindô. Et après... je verrai, je suppose.

— Vous me tiendrez au courant ?

— Je suppose, fit-il en hésitant.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte. Akira ne savait pas trop quoi penser de leur confrontation.

— Il est en vie, fit-elle brusquement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

— Bien sûr, qu'il est en vie.

— Je veux dire, et elle eut l'air peinée en disant cela, il n'a pas encore atteint le coup divin avec vous.

Akira s'arrêta net. Fujisaki semblait fuir son regard et regardait partout sauf vers sa direction. Akira lui fit un sourire raide.

— C'est ce que vous pensez, asséna-t-il un peu durement.

— Non, c'est ce que je sais, finit-elle doucement, et elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

Akira partit sans un regard en arrière.

**xxxxx**

Le grand-père de Hikaru était un homme aussi heureux de vivre que son petit-fils, la maturité en plus. Akira se demanda si Hikaru finirait par lui ressembler avec le temps. Heihachi Shindô était maigre, presque sec, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Il insista pour qu'Akira l'appelle par son prénom et lui raconta ses exploits passés au jeu et les multiples voyages qu'il faisait avec sa femme depuis sa retraite. Pas de doute, la vieillesse avait bien réussi à cet homme.

— Je ne m'en fais pas, dit-il d'un air confiant à Akira, Hikaru a toujours été un garçon débrouillard, même s'il s'est montré bizarre plus d'une fois. Je suppose que ma belle-fille vous a raconté sa fugue à Hiroshima ?

— Oui, fit-il en souriant (il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire devant cette version plus âgée de son ami), même si elle ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails. Il était avec un adulte, je crois.

— Ah oui, M. Kawai ! Je l'ai rencontré, un joueur acharné, il est chauffeur de taxi. Il m'a dit que c'était un peu grâce à lui que Hikaru était pro.

— Comment ça ?

— Bah, il le dira mieux que moi. Il paraît que le gamin était stressé comme pas deux à son examen, il n'avait jamais vraiment joué contre des adultes. Alors il est allé dans le club de Kawai avec deux de ses camarades et ils ont joué ensemble. Une histoire cocasse, vous devriez vraiment vous la faire raconter par Kawai, il le fait bien, vous verrez ! En tout cas, Hikaru est resté un bon moment là-bas, et lorsqu'il est revenu à son examen il était fin prêt !

— J'aimerais effectivement le rencontrer à l'occasion, acquiesça Akira. Vous pourriez me donner son numéro de téléphone et son adresse ?

— Bah, le mieux c'est que vous alliez à son club de go. Je vous le note sur un papier.

— C'est très aimable de votre part.

— Bah, c'est normal.

Le vieillard s'esquiva pour aller chercher un bout de papier et un crayon. Akira resta à contempler le jardin traditionnel devant lequel ils s'étaient installés. L'air était doux, les amuse-gueules délicieux. Il se dit qu'à force de se faire inviter à manger chez ceux à qui il rendait visite, il n'aurait pas à dîner le soir-même... Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé tout son temps à la visite des proches de Hikaru, et il était loin d'avoir fini.

— Mais j'y pense, vous pourriez rester pour dîner, proposa Heihachi en revenant. Ma femme et moi avons l'habitude de manger tard, ça vous convient ?

— Je ne sais pas trop...

— Allons, allons, un jeune ne doit pas se faire prier quand il se fait inviter par un aîné. Et puis je dois vous avouer que ma proposition n'est pas complètement désintéressée. Depuis le temps que Hikaru me parle de vous, j'aimerais bien vous affronter avant de casser ma pipe, si je puis dire...

Akira rougit légèrement et accepta sa proposition. Ça n'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs ; il voulait rester et lui poser davantage de questions. Il avait senti avec Mitsuko que celle-ci ne lui disait pas tout, comme si elle avait quelque chose de lourd à cacher... Peut-être cet homme amical et ouvert accepterait-il de lui révéler plus de choses ?

Le repas fut succulent. La grand-mère de Hikaru, une femme accorte au sourire mielleux, était un cordon bleu averti et savait préparer les plats japonais comme un grand chef. Ils eurent droit à un _nabeyaki_, une fondue japonaise, et pour l'occasion elle ajouta des morceaux de choix à la viande. Akira fut un peu gêné de tant d'attentions mais le vieux couple se contenta de lui servir les meilleurs morceaux en souriant. À la fin de la soirée, il avait tellement mangé qu'il refusa poliment le dessert et se contenta d'un peu de thé pour digérer. Le vieil homme et lui s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour jouer.

— C'est un magnifique goban que vous avez là, fit Akira en posant sa pierre blanche, du kaya véritable, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous avez l'oeil, fit son adversaire en répondant à son coup, oui, c'est ça. C'est une folie que je me suis faite à ma retraite.

— Mme Shindô n'a pas voulu que j'entre dans la chambre de son fils, mais elle m'a dit qu'il avait un goban dans sa chambre que vous lui aviez offert.

— Ah oui, c'était quand Hikaru a voulu vraiment se mettre au go, il était assez bon marché à vrai dire. Vous saviez que ce garnement m'a défié au go pour que je lui en achète un ?

— Ah ? Et il a gagné ?

— Ha ! Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas le niveau à l'époque. Ça a vite changé, mais ça faisait quoi ? Quelques mois à peine qu'il avait débuté ? Et il avait progressé à une vitesse incroyable ! Alors je lui ai acheté ce goban, finalement.

— Je crois qu'il y avait un autre goban, un qui était taché, non ?

Heihachi parut surpris.

— C'est la petite Akari qui vous a parlé de ça ? Oui, en effet, je le tiens de mon frère décédé, il l'avait acquis dans une brocante. C'est celui que les deux gamins ont trouvé quand Hikaru a eu son malaise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, à part cette tache inexistante ?

— Bah, une sombre histoire de spectre. Il paraît qu'il est hanté par un fantôme avec un grand chapeau. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

— Je vois. Encore une fausse piste, murmura Akira à lui-même. Enfin, demain j'irai revoir les Shindô. Avec un peu de chance, Mme Shindô aura changé d'avis et acceptera que je rentre dans sa chambre.

Il finit d'écraser discrètement son adversaire. Celui-ci accepta sa défaite avec le sourire. Ils se quittèrent en bons termes et Akira rentra à son appartement, l'esprit plus confus qu'à son départ.

**xxxxx**

Une silhouette raide l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Akira reconnut presque immédiatement sa mère. Akiko Tôya était habillée d'un tailleur vert strict qui la faisait ressembler à une femme d'affaires ; le regard mécontent qu'elle lui lança le mit mal à l'aise. Elle lui fit une bise glacée sur le front en guise de salutation. Akira n'avait d'autre choix que de l'inviter à entrer. D'emblée, elle fit la grimace : les meubles qui étaient arrivés la veille étaient pour la plupart installés n'importe comment, le ménage n'avait pas été fait et le salon sentait le renfermé. Elle embrassa la pièce mal entretenue d'un regard qui en disait long mais ne fit aucune remarque.

— Tu as l'air exténué, Akira, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu as mangé ?

— Oui, je suis allé chez... des amis. Et j'ai eu une journée fatiguante, c'est vrai.

— Tu serais mieux avec une gentille femme qui t'accueille avec joie et te mitonne des bons petits plats le soir, fit-elle sur un ton raisonnable.

— Mère...

— Je sais, tu n'es pas prêt. Tu es encore jeune, mais quand même...

Akira fit un effort pour ne pas se fâcher. Ces derniers temps, sa mère lui tapait sur les nerfs.

— Mère, ni maintenant ni jamais. Je suis homosexuel, je n'ai pas cessé de vous le répéter.

C'était assez réducteur mais il n'avait ni le temps ni la patience de lui expliquer qu'il n'aimerait jamais aucune autre personne que Hikaru. Il aurait certes pu se marier pour contenter sa famille... Mais était-ce vraiment l'existence qu'il voulait mener ? Akira était un garçon droit qui détestait le mensonge. Il lui arrivait de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait par politesse mais passer toute sa vie à faire ça ? Mentir à sa femme et ses enfants, et surtout mentir à lui-même ? Jamais. Il aimait encore mieux que Hikaru l'apprenne et s'éloigne de lui.

— Tu es encore si jeune ! protesta Akiko. Ce n'est qu'une phase...

— Ce n'est pas une phase.

— J'ai consulté un psychologue à ce sujet, continua-t-elle sur un ton inflexible, et il dit que cela arrive souvent aux jeunes garçons de se poser des questions à la puberté, avec l'arrivée des hormones. Tu es juste le sujet d'une variation hormonale dans ton corps...

— Mère, sauf votre respect, mes hormones vont très bien, merci. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elles ne sont pas le seul élément déterminant dans ma décision. Il y a aussi les sentiments.

— Mais à ton âge...

Cette fois-ci, Akira s'emporta pour de bon.

— Et depuis quand est-ce que je me suis jamais comporté comme quelqu'un de mon âge ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Mère, j'ai toujours été entouré d'adultes et j'ai toujours veillé à me comporter comme l'un des leurs. Vous croyez peut-être que cela ne concerne que mon maintien ?

Sa mère recula, les yeux humides. Akira regretta immédiatement son débordement. Depuis la disparition de Hikaru, il n'avait plus toute sa tête et il lui arrivait assez souvent de perdre son calme...

— Pardonnez-moi, fit-il en soupirant, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de rencontre avec une jeune fille comme il faut. De toute façon, seize ans est un peu trop jeune pour se marier de nos jours.

— J'admets, rétorqua sa mère, mais je serais quand même plus rassurée si tu allais voir ce psychologue.

— Mère !

— Tu es si jeune ! explosa-t-elle. Comment savoir si tu fais le bon choix ? Comment savoir si tu ne gâches pas ta vie ?

— Je devrais avoir mon mot à dire !

— Mais c'est le cas ! Une séance, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Pour voir si c'est vraiment ce que tu es et non le résultat de... je ne sais pas de quoi, mais pour être sûr. Le médecin en question est quelqu'un de très bien, tu verras.

Pour la peine, Akira abandonna. Quand sa mère s'était mise une idée en tête, il ne fallait pas espérer la voir lâcher prise avant qu'elle ait obtenu satisfaction. Son père lui avait plus d'une fois fait remarquer à quel point il ressemblait à Akiko sur ce point.

— D'accord pour cette fois, mais juste une séance, d'accord ?

— Entendu, dit-elle ravie.

— Et si jamais il tente de m'influencer plus que je ne lui demande, j'ai le droit de partir immédiatement.

— C'est d'accord.

— Bon, vous pouvez me prendre un rendez-vous...

Il allait le regretter. Il le savait, il allait regretter son geste de bonté. Sa mère l'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois avant de partir, lui disant qu'elle était fière de lui et qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Elle paraissait vraiment heureuse, alors Akira la laissa faire sans discuter. Il lui promit de lui donner de ses nouvelles et d'attendre son appel.

Ce soir-là, il s'effondra dans son futon et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

**xxxxx**

Il réorganisa ses photos, pour la centième fois peut-être. Il adorait les classer dans un ordre ou un autre. Tantôt c'était par ordre chronologique, tantôt par intérêt, tantôt par un ordre mystérieux que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Il tirait des doubles, souvent ; autrement il n'aurait pas pu manipuler les images à sa guise... Il adorait les déformer, les découper, les arranger. Une main du garçon, une oreille, le tronc, couper, coller, déchirer, colorier en rouge sang...

Il possédait des poupées. Il adorait les poupées. Il en avait beaucoup, de toutes les tailles. Il collait des bouts de photos agrandis sur les parties correspondantes de leur corps et se disait qu'il s'agissait du vrai garçon. Il l'appelait par son nom, la caressait, lui faisait mille gentillesses. La poupée ne répondait jamais, bien sûr, mais il s'arrangeait pour faire comme si, il la chouchoutait et elle n'avait qu'à bouger un peu pour qu'il soit heureux. Car elle était heureuse elle-même, non ? Cette image de son aimé. Ce garçon qui le pourchassait de son absence...

Il se lassait très vite de chaque poupée. Elle finissait par ne plus lui répondre. Il était désespéré à chaque fois, suppliait, menaçait, mais elle restait toujours silencieuse. Alors il était pris d'une colère vive et la jetait contre les murs, l'insultait, la déchiquetait. Et tout le manège recommençait, une nouvelle poupée à habiller et décorer, à adorer...

Mais c'était fini. Il avait une nouvelle poupée, la meilleure de toutes. Il allait coller des images, l'habiller, la chouchouter, l'aimer. Et qui sait ? Celle-ci lui répondrait peut-être, celle-ci ne le laisserait jamais dans son silence. Il détestait le silence. Son monde avait été silencieux trop longtemps, mais il haïssait davantage le bruit...

Plus n'avait d'importance, après tout. Il avait sa poupée à lui, elle serait gentille, n'est-ce pas ? Toute douce... toute calme... enfin, elle serait.

Elle le serait.

_**À suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : _Double jeu_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata. Pas à moi, donc (zut alors !).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** de la fin du manga, **_Yaoi _**Akira/Hikaru.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Fichu chapitre ! Je crois bien que c'est celui que j'ai le plus modifié, notamment dans le contenu de la discussion entre Akira et Sai. Si vous aimiez l'ancien, j'en suis désolée, mais celui-ci contenait trop de trous scénaristiques pour que je le garde. Un grand merci à **_Petite Souris _**qui m'a fait remarquer le principal défaut !

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 3**

Le club de go Dogenzaka était un endroit vivant, lieu de rencontre de toute une souche populaire de joueurs. Akira s'en rendit compte dès qu'il fut devant son enseigne : il pouvait entendre à l'intérieur un homme qui criait qu'on lui apporte à boire, on sentait une vague odeur de bouffe et une radio, quelque part, émettait les résultats d'un quelconque championnat de base-ball. Il hésita. Ce genre d'endroit le mettait mal à l'aise. Du fait de ses origines et de son éducation, il avait toujours évolué dans des milieux relativement huppés, où le calme et la bienséance étaient de mise. Certes, il avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter des lieux plus agités par la suite, en tant que professeur de go ou tout simplement en suivant Hikaru dans ses pérégrinations culinaires ; mais il avait toujours été accompagné ou alors son travail lui permettait de rester un peu raide malgré l'environnement. Il n'en était plus question à présent. Kawai était peut-être le dernier chaînon manquant entre lui et le secret de Hikaru, il ne fallait pas qu'il manque cette chance. Au diable donc les civilités superflues, les réserves liées à leurs différences culturelles et autres excuses plus ou moins bidons qu'il utilisait pour esquiver les réunions en société. Hikaru valait bien ce petit sacrifice. Il aspira un grand coup et rentra.

Arrivé sur le seuil, il fit une pause et regarda autour de lui. La dame de l'accueil lui adressa un « Bonjour » peu aimable auquel il répondit d'une voix crispée. Quelques clients se tournèrent à ce bruit, curieux... et le calme relatif de la salle disparut corps et bien. Des cris fusèrent de toutes parts ; Akira eut l'impression de les entendre résonner dans sa tête. Apparemment, certaines personnes l'avaient reconnu et ne se gênaient pas pour faire partager leur savoir. Lui qui s'attendait à de l'indifférence ou du mépris, se voyait assailli par tout un éventail de réactions enthousiastes.

— Akira Tôya !

— C'est Tôya !

— Le rival du gamin ? Non ?

— Eh, patron, viens voir ça !

Et cela dura jusqu'à ce que le patron du club, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre, vienne le tirer des mains de ses clients. Il prit Akira dans ses bras et pleura presque sur son épaule ; quelqu'un ordonna qu'on ouvre une bouteille du meilleur alcool et qu'on la lui servît. Akira n'arriva à se tirer de cette situation embarrassante qu'avec difficulté. Son nom semblait éminemment connu dans leur groupe, non seulement à cause de ses exploits dans le monde des pros, mais surtout parce qu'il était le rival attitré de leur chouchou, Hikaru... L'enfant prodige de leur club, comme le révéla plus tard avec fierté Kawai tout en lui faisant une tape dans le dos.

Quelle différence avec son entourage à lui ! Akira fut happé par les sourires et la brusquerie amicale des habitués du club. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait des gens qui, tout en connaissait et comprenant son statut dans le monde du go, ne le considéraient pas comme un gosse empli d'orgueil ou ne le traitaient pas avec une déférence embarrassée. C'était assez rafraîchissant, quelque part. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en présence de multiples variantes de Hikaru. Le sourire qu'il leur fit, sincère et pur, attira immédiatement la sympathie et on le nomma sur-le-champ « chouchou numéro 2 ». Cela le fit rire.

Kawai fut le premier à lui proposer de parler de Hikaru. La nouvelle de sa disparition était devenue chose publique ; en l'apprenant, tous les clients réguliers s'étaient précipités à leur lieu de rendez-vous favori, inquiets pour leur champion... La venue d'Akira et la demande polie qu'il formula attisa leur ardeur. Plusieurs d'entre eux proposèrent de ratisser la ville, à commencer par Kawai. Akira déclina leur offre. C'était prendre trop de risques : si Hikaru était effectivement entre les mains d'un malade, un mouvement aussi voyant qu'une traque à l'homme aurait pu l'affoler et qui sait alors ce qu'il aurait fait à son prisonnier...

— Quelle connerie, cette histoire, quand même ! grogna Kawai au bout d'une demi-heure de discussion intense. Si j'attrape le fils de pute qui a...

— Kawai ! s'indigna le patron. Pas de grossièreté devant un gamin !

— Ça va aller, sourit Akira, moi aussi je ne me sens pas très magnanime envers un tel personnage...

Kawai éclata de rire.

— Euh... comme il dit ! T'as pas la langue dans ta poche, hein gamin ?

— Eh bien...

— En tout cas, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir à quel point tu t'inquiètes pour Hikaru. Ce gamin était obsédé par toi, tu savais ? Tôya par-ci, Tôya par-là, qu'est-ce qu'on en a entendu sur toi !

— C'est bien vrai, intervint M. Domoto, un habitué de quinze ans, pour un peu on aurait dit qu'il était amoureux !

La salle entière explosa de rire. Seul, Kawai avait gardé les yeux fixés sur Akira et avait remarqué la subite rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues. Il ricana et lui prit les épaules, complice.

— Hikaru est un peu ma responsabilité, tu sais, s'écria-t-il avec fierté. On t'a dit que c'était un peu grâce à moi qu'il était devenu pro ? Je pense que tu peux me remercier là-dessus, hein petit ?

Akira se mit à rire et à rougir à la fois. Décidément, quelle animation dans ce club ! Un autre membre, M. Soga, lui avoua que c'était surtout le cas depuis que Hikaru fréquentait l'endroit. Kawai avait toujours été remuant, mais il n'avait jamais manifesté autant de passion avant qu'il ne se fasse battre par Hikaru. Il ne se faisait pas non plus autant rabrouer par le patron à cause de son impertinence. Akira pensa avec affection à son rival. Décidément, Hikaru avait le don d'influencer tous ceux qu'il rencontrait ! Il n'en l'aima que davantage. Sa détermination se raffermit.

— Pourriez-vous me dire tout ce que vous avez appris sur Shindô ? Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son arrivée ici, tout ce qui pourrait être important. Il faut que je sache.

— Je croyais que la police s'occupait activement de cette affaire, fit la dame du comptoir avec scepticisme. Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin a à s'en mêler ?

— La ferme, vieille peau ! intervint Kawai. S'il a envie de savoir, c'est son droit !

— Quoi ?!

— Pourquoi donc, les interrompit le responsable, voulez-vous savoir, M. Tôya ?

— Si la police fait vraiment tout son possible, argumenta le jeune garçon, vous ne croyez pas que ce serait eux et pas moi qui serait là à vous interroger à l'heure qui l'est ?

— Il marque un point, fit Kawai. Ok, on va te dire tout ce qu'on sait.

Akira quitta ses nouveaux amis trois heures plus tard après leur avoir promis de les appeler pour leur donner de ses nouvelles. Il avait trouvé de nouveaux alliés. Tous les membres du club avaient promis de faire leur possible pour l'aider à retrouver Hikaru : ils chercheraient chacun de leur côté dans toute la ville (et tout le Japon s'il le fallait, avait ajouté Kawai), tout en restant un minimum discrets. Le patron du club leur servirait d'intermédiaire ; celui-ci transmettrait leurs messages à Akira. Cela lui réchauffait le coeur, de savoir que Hikaru avait tant d'amis sur qui compter, qui étaient prêts à remuer ciel et terre pour lui. Kawai lui avait même parlé d'un motard, Tsubaki, qui était en très bons termes avec Hikaru et les aiderait aussi. C'était lui qui avait offert au jeune garçon sa veste de cuir et il le considérait un peu comme un petit frère.

Akira avait pas mal avancé dans son enquête personnelle : il avait déjà vu une grosse partie des fréquentations de Hikaru, avait pu retracer son parcours depuis l'âge de douze ans jusqu'à son entrée dans le monde des pros, il avait recueilli les différents points de vue des gens sur les comportements plus qu'étranges du garçon. Restaient les personnes affiliées à la Nihon-Ki-In : les anciens ou actuels _Insei_, les nouveaux pros, les clients qu'il avait eus ainsi que l'ensemble du clan Morishita. Il aurait ainsi un itinéraire complet de ses débuts chez les pros jusqu'à sa disparition.

Il lui fallait d'abord rentrer chez lui pour se changer. Durant le temps assez court qu'il était resté dans le club Dogenzaka, ses habits au tissu délicat s'étaient imprégnés d'odeurs diverses qui auraient fait mauvais genre auprès de Morishita. Il héla un taxi et lui indiqua la direction de son appartement.

**xxxxx**

Akira se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur le canapé. Le séjour était toujours autant en désordre. Peu lui importait : il avait autre chose en tête que de s'occuper de décoration intérieure. Il attrapa son portable et appela la Ki-In pour demander un rendez-vous d'urgence avec Morishita. On le lui accorda sans peine ; en fin de compte, avoir le nom de Tôya avait du bon...

Satisfait, il alluma son ordinateur. L'appareil était la seule chose qu'il avait pris la peine d'installer à sa place, sur une table toute simple qui se trouvait près de la baie vitrée. C'était une perte de temps nécessaire. Une partie de ses rendez-vous professionnels se faisait par mail interposé, surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé de prendre des vacances prolongées pour chercher Hikaru. En outre, c'était là une source de renseignements précieuse qu'il ne devait pas ignorer.

Internet étant ce qu'il était, presque tous les détails sordides de l'affaire Shindô circulaient librement sur la toile. Akira en était bien aise. Plus les gens sauraient ce qui était arrivé à Hikaru, plus ils ouvriraient l'oeil, même inconsciemment. On ne kidnappait pas un héros du monde du go sans que les amateurs ne réagissent en conséquence. Dès la journée suivante, le forum de la Nihon-Ki-In avait été inondé de messages inquiets de joueurs, professionnels ou pas, de réactions indignées ou d'encouragements sincères. Akira n'avait pas été là, mais Ashiwara lui avait raconté qu'une vieille dame qui fréquentait le club depuis plus de cinquante ans avait illico décidé de monter une association de libération de Shindô 2ème dan... quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire. Akira était resté sceptique ; reconnaître cette association, c'était presque considérer Hikaru comme une espèce en voie de disparition... ce qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas faire.

Le rendez-vous avec Morishita avait été programmé à 15h. Akira avait donc encore une heure devant lui. Il commençait à se sentir nerveux. Morishita lui était connu surtout à travers les récits de son père et les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, rumeurs qui ne cachaient pas son hostilité vis-à-vis du clan Tôya. Comment allait-il l'accueillir ? Il savait que Waya, l'ami de Hikaru qui semblait tant le détester, était l'élève favori de Morishita. Tel maître, tel élève, disait le vieil adage. C'était particulièrement vrai dans le monde du go. Akira s'était toujours demandé ce que son père avait bien pu faire à Morishita pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point. Encore un grand mystère à éclaircir ? L'interrogatoire était bien mal parti, avec deux des interlocuteurs principaux qui seraient plus occupés à lui jeter des oeillades assassines qu'à répondre au mieux à ses questions...

L'écran de son Macintosh s'assombrit d'un coup alors qu'il était en train de consulter le site de la Ki-In. L'instant d'après, les haut-parleurs éteints émirent un tintement assourdissant durant quelques secondes, tintement qui lui vrilla les tympans. Akira se boucha les oreilles. Jamais encore son ordinateur n'avait réagi de la sorte ! Avait-il été infecté par un virus ?

Alors, des lettres s'inscrivirent avec lenteur sur l'écran noir, comme pour attirer son attention. S. Akira ouvrit de gros yeux. A. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. I.

_**S**_

_**A**_

_**I**_

Il poussa un cri.

**xxxxx**

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, ce jeune freluquet ? Il croit que je n'ai que ça à faire, recevoir les petits prétentieux dans son genre ?

Morishita 9-dan grignota d'un air furieux le bout de son éventail en papier de riz. C'était une sale manie dont il n'avait jamais pu se défaire : lorsqu'il était énervé, il mâchait son éventail tant et si bien que le pauvre objet rendait l'âme avant d'avoir vécu pleinement son existence.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas de ce sale type ! tonna Yoshitaka Waya à ses côtés. Il n'a aucune considération pour les gens ! Il doit être en train de jouer quelque part !

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que Shindô ait disparu sans laisser de traces, maintenant Tôya se pavanait partout en défiant les gens ! Dieux, comme il détestait ce type ! N'avait-il donc aucune considération pour son rival ?

— Allons, dit doucement Saeki en essayant de calmer le jeu, je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison...

— Quelle insolence ! reprit Morishita de plus belle. S'il n'arrive pas dans les deux minutes, je vous jure que...

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et un Tôya essoufflé entra. Yoshitaka pouvait voir qu'il était plus débraillé que ce qu'il laissait habituellement voir : cravate nouée à la hâte, veste jetée sur le bras sans souci de la plier comme il faut... Le jeune pro s'inclina presque jusqu'à terre.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser ! s'écria-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

Morishita explosa.

— Et moi, tu ne crois pas que j'ai aussi des affaires importantes dont je doive m'occuper ? le rabroua-t-il sans vergogne. Tu as du culot, jeune Tôya, de me traiter de la sorte ! Tu es bien comme ton père !

— Allons, allons... s'interposa Saeki.

— Je suis vraiment confus, fit Tôya en s'inclinant encore une fois, mais un... un empêchement de dernière minute s'est manifesté. Je sais que votre temps est précieux, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de le monopoliser de manière inconsidérée si ce n'était vraiment important.

Et il s'inclina pour la troisième fois, à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur.

— Mouais... bon, passons, grommela Morishita en guise de réponse.

Yoshitaka s'en étonna. Un coup d'oeil en direction de Saeki lui apprit que sa réaction n'était pas exagérée, puisque son aîné affichait lui aussi une mine interdite. Ça ne ressemblait pas à leur maître de laisser ainsi en plan une de ses fameuse colères, surtout lorsqu'elle était dirigée vers un membre du clan Tôya.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir à propos de Shindô ? Parle, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il grignota négligemment un bout d'éventail en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Cette fois-ci, Yoshitaka comprit. Son coeur fut pris d'un pincement un peu douloureux en contemplant son maître qui persistait à vouloir se draper dans une dignité factice de vieil homme grincheux. Il savait que passé un certain âge, il était de bon ton de ne pas révéler ses sentiments, même si cette pratique lui paraissait ridicule.

— Comme si j'avais le temps de m'occuper d'un lionceau égaré... chuchota son vieux maître.

Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'accepter un rendez-vous donné à la dernière minute par le fils de son rival, juste parce qu'il voulait discuter de Shindô. Morishita ne trompait personne, vraiment. Lui et tous ceux de son groupe, à commencer par Yoshitaka qui l'avait introduit parmi eux, considéraient Shindô comme l'un des leurs. L'inquiétude de son maître était réelle. Pour ce fédérateur de talents qui l'avait vu croître au même titre que lui, c'était comme perdre brusquement un fils.

— Je... j'aimerais que vous communiquiez tout ce que vous savez sur Shindô, dit Tôya.

— Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'aiderait, jeune freluquet ? marmonna Morishita en tapant un coup vif sur la table. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le rival de Shindô que je vais te laisser me dire ce que j'ai à faire !

— Cela ne le concerne plus seulement, fit Tôya d'un air grave. Je vais être direct. Voyons, je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler de ce joueur légendaire sur le Net ? Celui qui s'est fait appeler Sai ? Il me semble que Waya ici présent s'intéressait particulièrement à lui, du moins c'était ce que Shindô m'avait raconté...

— Oui, et alors ? grogna-t-il. Quel rapport avec la disparition de Shindô ?

— Tout. Il vient de me contacter. Il... semble que ce soit lui qui retienne Shindô.

Le tollé qu'il souleva parmi ses interlocuteur était bien à la mesure de ce groupe. Yoshitaka frémit, et pour cause ! Il avait lui-même émis l'hypothèse d'un lien entre Shindô et Sai, mais de là à ce que le kidnappeur de son ami soit le joueur exceptionnel qui avait agité le Net trois ans auparavant ? C'était du délire ! Tôya n'avait plus sa tête ! Yoshitaka se leva d'un bond et l'attrapa par le col, les yeux exorbités de rage.

— Tu déconnes, Tôya ? Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût !

Saeki ne cherchait même pas à l'arrêter. Yoshitaka voulut frapper son ennemi de toutes ses forces. Tôya détournait la tête, les lèvres pincées.

— Tu crois que je serais capable de plaisanter sur un tel sujet ?

— Ta gueule ! Shindô est peut-être en train de crever quelque part, et toi tu t'amènes avec ta sale face de chieur pour nous raconter ça ? Pour qui tu te prends, petite merde ?

— Waya ! fit la voix dure de Morishita.

Au même instant, son maître frappa de toute ses forces la table basse avec son éventail, causant la fin prématurée de l'objet qui se cassa net en deux morceaux bien distincts. Le regard qu'il lui lança aurait pu faire reculer un tigre enragé.

— Enlève ta main et reviens t'asseoir, dit-il avec un calme effrayant.

— Mais Maître !

— J'AI DIT D'ENLEVER TA PUTAIN DE MAIN DE TÔYA, TU ES SOURD ?!

Le souffle de Yoshitaka lui manqua. Il lâcha immédiatement Tôya ; ce dernier s'éloigna de lui et baissa les yeux.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec des larmes aux yeux. Il est... il est...

Morishita soupira. Sa colère semblait être retombée aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était levée.

— Laisse-le parler avant de juger, d'accord ? J'ai dans l'idée que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

Les genoux de Yoshitaka se dérobèrent sous lui. Il aspira de l'air à grandes goulées, mais il avait l'impression que cela ne suffisait pas... Saeki s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, compatissant.

— Allons, on est tous à crans... C'est pas grave.

— Tu vas bien, Tôya ? demanda Morishita en l'ignorant totalement.

— Oui. Je vous remercie.

— Maintenant tu vas tout nous dire sur ce Sai, et aussi sur la raison de ta visite. Je ne veux aucune excuse ou omission.

— Je... je vais faire de mon mieux.

Même à travers son trouble, Yoshitaka ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'autorité de son maître. Morishita avait réussi à tourner une situation désastreuse en début d'ouverture pour une discussion, simplement par sa force de persuasion. Il fallait dire qu'il était un homme assez effrayant quand il s'y mettait... Il se calma peu à peu. Lorsqu'il put regarder de nouveau son maître dans les yeux, ils s'assirent en cercle et Tôya commença à parler.

— Je... j'essaye depuis hier de découvrir la vérité sur Shindô. Certains d'entre vous ne le savent peut-être pas, mais ce garçon n'est pas ordinaire, je suis le mieux placé pour le dire. Il y a trois ans, lors de l'apparition de Sai sur Internet, certains indices m'avaient poussé à croire que Shindô et Sai n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne.

— Je me souviens effectivement de ce Sai, admit Morishita, et Waya m'avait parlé d'une théorie à lui...

Yoshitaka ricana.

— Sai était un enfant, dit-il, même maintenant j'en suis persuadé.

— Et vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait de Shindô ? fit Saeki.

— C'était ma théorie, admit Tôya.

— Mais elle est fausse, puisque vous dites à présent que Sai est le ravisseur de Shindô.

Morishita fronça les sourcils.

— C'est quoi, cette histoire de contact alors ?

Yoshitaka vit Tôya déglutir et baisser les yeux.

— Apparemment, Sai a trouvé le moyen de pirater mon ordinateur, dit-il si doucement qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Nous avons eu une conversation, tous les deux.

— Pourquoi ne pas le révéler à la police, dans ce cas ? intervint Yoshitaka. Ce sont eux qui s'occupent de l'enquête !

— C'est ce que j'aurais fait, si Sai ne m'avait expressément dit de ne pas le faire. Si c'était le cas, il risquerait d'arriver malheur à Shindô.

— L'espèce de... ! Pour qui se prend-il ?

— Mais vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit bien du même Sai qu'il y a trois ans ? demanda Saeki.

— Je n'ai pas exactement eu le temps de le vérifier, dit Tôya en secouant la tête, mais je crois que oui. Pourquoi aurait-il employé ce nom sinon ? Il s'est présenté comme tel.

— Je vois, dit Morishita en secouant la tête. Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

— Je vous l'ai dit. Je veux savoir le plus de choses sur Shindô. Je suis intimement persuadé que le mystère de sa disparition passe par la compréhension du personnage.

— Tôya, rétorqua Morishita avec un calme olympien, tu n'es qu'un jeune crétin doublé d'un petit prétentieux.

Tôya fixa le professionnel 9-dan d'un air choqué et bien un peu perdu. Morishita secoua la tête et balança les restes de son éventail dans une corbeille à papier qui se trouvait près de lui.

— Waya, fit son maître en se tournant vers lui, tu m'as dit que vous étiez toute une petite bande avec Shindô quand vous étiez _Insei_, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

— Hein ? s'étonna-t-il. Et bien... euh... Isumi, Honda et Ochi sont devenus pros. Et... Nase et Fuku... enfin je veux dire Fukui... ils sont encore _Insei_, et je crois que Iijima est à la fac, mais je ne...

— Bien, dit-il sur un ton catégorique. Appelle-les. Fais-les venir ici le plus vite possible. Et je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ils font, même si c'est une partie primordiale pour le reste de leur carrière. C'est d'une vie dont il s'agit. Et Tôya...

Ce disant, il se tourna vivement vers le jeune pro qui n'avait pas bougé. Yoshitaka n'avait jamais vu son maître comme ça. Son regard sévère lui arracha même un gémissement compatissant pour Tôya.

— Tu t'y prends mal. Ton père ne t'a-t-il donc rien appris ? Une stratégie peut s'étudier seul, mais cela ne vaut pas une discussion de groupe. Des joueurs s'encouragent mutuellement en discutant ensemble d'une bonne partie et ont plus de chances de progresser lorsqu'ils sont penchés à plusieurs sur une séquence. Ainsi, une réflexion peut en mener à une autre et peut-être même au coup parfait. Alors je te conseille d'oublier tes illusions de grandeur et de te concentrer sur la sécurité de Shindô, au lieu de vouloir jouer au cow-boy solitaire. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'aideras.

Il délaissa Tôya pour Saeki.

— Il faudrait aussi demander à Kurata et à ce joueur du Kansai... aargh, quel est son nom déjà ? Celui avec qui il était avec Tôya à la Coupe Hokuto, il sait peut-être quelque chose...

— Kiyoharu Yashiro, fit Tôya d'une voix blanche.

— Oui, c'est ça. Saeki, je te laisse t'en charger. Et...

Il fit la grimace.

— Il faudra probablement contacter aussi Tôya senior et sa clique, continua-t-il. Mais pour ça, je te fais confiance, jeune Tôya.

Confiance. Yoshitaka aurait tout entendu. Morishita s'en remettait volontairement à un Tôya et acceptait de rencontrer son rival de toujours autrement que pour un match... La fin du monde ne devait pas être loin. Il poussa un soupir résigné et alla chercher son téléphone portable.

**xxxxx**

Contacter tout le monde leur prit moins de temps qu'on aurait pu le croire. On avait dit que tous les pros s'étaient donné le mot ; ils se précipitèrent à l'appel de Morishita comme autant de papillons attirés par une flamme. Le nom de Shindô suffisait à les faire réagir. Akira ne savait pas s'il devait s'en émerveiller ou se poser des questions sur la légitimité de leur présence. Quant aux _Insei _et aux personnes extérieures restantes, rien que le fait de savoir qu'ils allaient se retrouver au milieu de tels joueurs d'exception les faisait annuler ou ajourner toute activité de prévue. La réunion se passa de manière très informelle ; Morishita avait insisté pour que cela ne s'ébruite pas trop. Le lieu de ralliement était l'appartement d'Akira ; pour la peine, on avait poussé les meubles pour faire de la place et Saeki était allé cherché de quoi nourrir leurs invités.

Vers la fin de la journée, une bonne quinzaine de personnes se retrouva dans le salon du nouvel appartement d'Akira, devant le Macintosh qui lui avait causé tant d'émois un peu plus tôt. Toutefois, Akira n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son père ni Ogata de venir. Morishita grinça des dents mais ne fit aucune remarque. L'écran était allumé et émettait une lueur blafarde ; les personnes présentes stationnaient depuis plusieurs minutes devant, lisant et relisant le texte bref qui y était affiché, une simple session de chat en apparence. Pourtant, certains plus calés en informatique savaient qu'une telle présentation sur Mac était impossible à moins d'avoir modifié l'ordinateur lui-même. La session, très sobre, ne comportait qu'une quinzaine de lignes. Tous la lisaient et la relisaient avidement, partageant d'un même accord un sentiment frustrant d'impuissance.

_**S**_

_**A**_

_**I**_

_**sai **s'est connecté_

_**akira **s'est connecté_

**sai** : bonjour. tu es tôya, n'est-ce pas? pardonne mon indiscrétion mais il fallait que je te parle au plus vite.

**akira** : qui êtes-vous ?

**sai** : je suis désolé. nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois, mais tu ne m'as jamais vu, à ma connaissance. je suis sai. nous avons joué l'un contre l'autre à plusieurs reprises.

**akira** : sai... sai d'internet ?

**sai** : oui. Il fallait absolument que je te parle. la vie de hikaru en dépend.

**akira** : shindô ? vous savez où il se trouve ?

**sai** : il est avec moi. pour l'instant il est en sécurité.

**akira** : vous êtes son ravisseur ? pourquoi l'avoir enlevé?

**sai **: j'ai mes raisons. il ne pouvait pas rester au milieu de vous plus longtemps. je t'en prie, garde notre discussion secrète. il pourrait arriver malheur à hikaru si tu allais voir la police.

**akira **: comment pouvez-vous dire ça? où est shindô?

**sai** : je t'en prie, ne l'abandonne pas. j'ai déjà commis cette erreur et il ne s'en est jamais remis. protège hikaru.

_**sai **s'est déconnecté_

— Je persiste à croire que nous devrions alerter la police, fit Isumi en relisant pour la dixième fois le texte. Ça m'a l'air d'être un beau détraqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « il ne pouvait pas rester au milieu de vous plus longtemps » ?

— J'espère que Shindô va bien, fit Nase d'une voix blanche.

— Qui aurait pu croire ça d'un tel génie ? maugréa à son tour Waya. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

— Va savoir, avec les génies, le reprit Fukui. Shindô aussi était bizarre, à sa manière.

— Mais au point d'enlever et de séquestrer un mineur ? Et de rendre ses affaires passées au broyeur ? Y'a qu'un détraqué pour faire ça !

— Me crie pas dessus. Je sais pas, moi...

— Allons, allons, intervint Ashiwara, le seul du clan Tôya à part Akira qui était venu, ne nous énervons pas...

Les discussions vides, les récriminations n'avaient pas de fin. Akira ne se mêlait pas aux autres mais son impatience pouvait se voir à travers le moindre de ses gestes : la manière dont il crispait ses doigts sur le verre en plastique à peine entamé que lui avait donné Saeki, les brusques sautillements d'un sourcil ou d'un autre, les coups d'oeil furtifs qu'il lançait tantôt à l'écran, tantôt à la porte.

— Impatient ? fit un Morishita passablement calmé.

— Ça n'a aucun intérêt, s'énerva Akira, je ferais bien mieux de partir à sa recherche...

— Patience. C'est souvent quand on s'y attend le moins de la part de la personne dont on s'y attend le moins que vient la réponse au prochain coup, celui qui permet de mettre l'adversaire en _atari_.

Akira voulut lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire quand un bout de conversation attira son attention. Il venait d'un entretien un peu houleux entre Kawai (qui avait décidé de lui-même de se joindre à eux lorsqu'Akira, qu'il avait appelé pour lui demander des nouvelles, lui avait parlé de la réunion) et Yashiro, le joueur du Kansai. Tous deux avaient un caractère bien trempé qui ne supportait pas la présence d'un autre de leur genre sans heurt.

— Parfaitement ! hurlait l'aîné. C'est grâce à moi !

— C'est ça, et vous allez aussi me dire que Shindô était un gentil garçon obéissant. N'importe quoi.

— De quoi... Je vais te faire avaler ton jeu, petit prétentieux. Ça se permet de snober un aîné juste parce que ça a remporté quelques tournois !

— Au moins, moi, j'en ai gagné, contrairement à un certain chauffeur de taxi minable pas même capable de retenir un gamin de quatorze ans qui fait une fugue !

— Eh ! Mais j'ai déjà dit que j'y pouvais rien ! Ce sale gosse était une vraie tête de mule ! Toujours à chercher les mémoriaux de Shûsaku Honinbo, je me demande bien ce qu'il lui trouvait...

— En même temps, Shindô était l'expert en écriture de Shûsaku Honinbo, non ? intervint Kurata en riant. C'est normal qu'il s'intéresse à lui.

— Mais comme ça, c'était malsain ! On aurait dit qu'il avait été possédé !

Akira sursauta. Tout un flot de souvenirs inonda son esprit.

— _Il paraît que ce vieux goban est hanté par un fantôme avec un grand chapeau._

— _... depuis, il est tellement étrange, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et a décidé de jouer au go !_

— _Il passait son temps à parler tout seul et à manquer de concentration. Et par dessus le marché, il s'est mis à travailler en Histoire ! Hikaru ! On aurait dit qu'il connaissait par coeur des pans entiers de l'Histoire ancienne du Japon !_

— _Il voulait aller sur la tombe de Shûsaku Honinbo, il fouinait partout._

— _Il se retournait souvent, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un dans son dos, mais bien sûr il n'y avait personne..._

— _Ce qu'il a fait de bizarre ces derniers temps ? Hikaru a acheté toute une collection de livres sur l'ère Heian, je le sais, j'ai accueilli les livreurs. Mais il a toujours été dégoûté par les livres et l'Histoire..._

— _Un fantôme avec un grand chapeau..._

— À l'intérieur de toi se cache... quelqu'un d'autre, chuchota-t-il avec vénération. Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir plus tôt ?

— Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose, Tôya ?

Akira avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran qui clignotait comme pour le narguer. Puis, lentement, il s'achemina vers la table en repoussant sans les voir les obstacles qui lui barraient la route. Kawai et Yashiro, un peu surpris, le laissèrent les écarter sans un mot. Akira s'assit à la chaise et continua la session qu'il avait abandonnée.

**akira** : sai?

Ils attendirent un certain moment en retenant leur souffle. Beaucoup ne comprenaient rien mais par égard, intuition ou une raison qui leur échappait, ils le laissèrent agir à sa guise. L'écran restait noir. Akira était sur le point d'abandonner quand un tintement harmonieux se fit entendre.

_**sai** s'est connecté_

**sai** : tu es revenu.

**akira **: je crois avoir deviné qui vous êtes. pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

**sai** : je suis désolé. je pensais que personne ne me croirait. je pensais que seul hikaru pouvait me voir.

**akira** : pourquoi le retenez-vous ?

**sai** : c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le protéger. mais cela n'est plus suffisant. il a besoin de toi, tôya.

**akira **: je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le retrouver et le protéger.

**sai** : merci. je vais pouvoir m'en aller. je l'avais déjà fait avant mais les circonstances que tu sais m'ont obligé à revenir.

**akira** : j'aimerais savoir. c'est vrai que vous avez un grand chapeau ?

**sai **: c'est hikaru qui t'a dit ça ?

**akira** : la famille de shindô m'a parlé de cette légende sur le goban.

**sai** : oui, j'en ai un. et le costume assorti, aussi. peut-être que hikaru t'en parlera un jour.

**akira** : peut-être. merci pour tout, sai.

_**sai **__s'est déconnecté_

— Qu'est-ce que... s'exclama Morishita en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tôya ?

Akira sourit.

— Pardonnez-moi, dit-il à son aîné. Je sais que vous m'aviez dit de ne pas garder les choses pour moi, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix, cette fois-ci. Il faut que je le fasse seul.

Les personnes qui l'entendirent restèrent sans voix. Seul, Morishita paraissait maître de lui. Il fixa longuement Akira, comme pour chercher une réponse dans ses yeux et sa contenance. Puis il soupira.

— Je doute comprendre un jour, fit-il avec un abattement visible. Pourtant, quelque chose me dit que ce Sai a raison. Shindô a besoin de toi, Tôya.

— Je...

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? s'énerva le professionnel 9-dan. Si tu sais où est Shindô, dépêche-toi de le rejoindre et de le ramener !

Akira lui fit un sourire éclatant. Puis, sans que personne puisse rien faire pour le suivre, il partit en trombe sans un regard en arrière. Il avait trouvé sa voie. Hikaru l'attendait. Il ignora l'ascenseur et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, les yeux fébriles. La rue était aussi agitée que de coutume, à cause des gens qui rentraient chez eux ou qui s'apprêtaient à sortir pour passer une soirée en ville. Akira s'apprêtait à héler un taxi en sortant de l'immeuble quand une silhouette dégingandée lui barra le passage en le renversant presque à terre. Akira sentit l'odeur âpre de la cigarette bon marché qu'il fumait avant d'entendre la voix de son interlocuteur.

— Vous êtes bien pressé, M. Tôya, fit lentement un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant l'inspecteur Morimoto, un match peut-être ?

Akira se planta devant lui, l'air aussi digne que possible. Morimoto portait le même manteau gris râpé qu'à leur dernière rencontre. Il était mal rasé et puait le tabac. En se rapprochant un peu, on pouvait même sentir des relents d'alcool qui avaient imbibé Dieu seul savait comment le col de sa chemise froissée. Un vrai cliché de film policier américain, pensa Akira en faisant la grimace.

— Je n'ai pas de partie pour l'instant, mais vous n'ignorez pas que la plupart des gens ont une vie. Si vous me permettez...

Il voulut contourner l'inspecteur mais celui-ci plaqua une main molle devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

— Vous savez, on m'a dit une chose bizarre, fit-il avec malice, on m'a dit qu'un certain gamin mal dégrossi s'amusait à aller voir toutes les connaissances d'un autre gamin disparu sans raison apparente. Et ce même gamin, pour une autre raison que personne ne connaît, aurait réuni certaines personnes chez lui. Mais ça, personne ne le sait. Je suppose aussi que vous non plus vous ne devez pas le savoir.

— Non, fit Akira d'un ton sec, mais si je le vois je lui dirais. Si vous me permettez... encore une fois...

— Oh, mais bien sûr, dit Morimoto en ricanant d'abominable manière, je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de vivre votre vie.

Il regarda Akira monter dans un taxi. Le reste de mégot qu'il avait encore à la bouche, éteint depuis longtemps, fut jeté sur le trottoir et allègrement piétiné. Il actionna le déclencheur de l'appareil. Clic, clic.

Encore quelques jolies photos à développer.

**xxxxx**

Mitsuko Shindô était une femme ordonnée et organisée qui prenait son rôle de femme au foyer très à coeur. Elle n'était douée que pour les travaux domestiques et elle le savait ; c'est pourquoi elle s'appliquait de toutes ses forces à tenir sa maison aussi propre et confortable que possible. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, elle avait eu comme beaucoup de ses amies une passion dévorante pour les shôjo manga, ces bandes dessinées à l'eau de rose où une jeune fille aux grands yeux étoilés trouvait le grand amour de sa vie après de multiples péripéties toutes plus palpitantes les unes que les autres. Dans ces histoires, tous les miracles étaient possibles.

À quarante-deux ans, elle avait pu se rendre compte à quel point ces torchons étaient plus souvent un tissu de mensonges joliment tournés pour faire rêver les jeunes filles, qu'un guide à suivre pour trouver le bonheur. Elle avait eu une scolarité très moyenne dans des établissements bas de gamme, elle était allée dans une université de seconde zone où elle avait rencontré son mari. Ils avaient eu une relation sans histoire et elle avait perdu sa virginité avec lui le soir de leurs noces. Hikaru était né quelques années plus tard ; ils avaient alors dû quitter leur petit studio pour emménager dans une maison de banlieue plus grande, plus apte à accueillir une famille. Son mari aurait à payer les traites jusqu'à ses soixante-cinq ans. Elle qui avait rêvé de devenir actrice se contentait à présent de regarder la télévision à ses heures perdues, entre une séance de repassage et le dîner à préparer. Elle avait droit à sa version édulcorée et bon marché du bonheur, faite d'une vie tranquille et sans histoire dans un voisinage aussi banal que routinier. Masao montait les échelons un à un, mais sans excès ; il n'était pas destiné à assumer de très hautes fonctions. Elle s'entendait bien avec les femmes du quartier et son fils grandissait correctement, même s'il était aussi peu doué en classe qu'elle quelque vingt ans plus tôt.

Puis son fils avait eu huit ans. Mitsuko s'en souvenait encore ; sa classe avait eu une sortie scolaire à la fin de l'année. Les enfants devaient aller à l'aquarium de Shinagawa accompagnés de leur maîtresse d'école. La météo avait prévu des précipitations, mais aucun de leurs communiqués n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là. La pluie avait rendu la route glissante. Le bus qui contenait les enfants s'était engagé dans un tunnel aux côtés d'un camion de transport de marchandises. Personne ne sut vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Il y eut un crissement de pneus, un choc violent, des cris.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour trouver les deux véhicules quasiment encastrés l'un dans l'autre, le tunnel à moitié détruit, les passagers épars sur la route ou sous les carcasses. Le chauffeur du camion était mort sur le coup. Sa cargaison avait été répandue aux alentours. Comme si l'accident ne suffisait pas, des morceaux acérés avaient été projetés dans tout le tunnel. Un éclat long comme un avant-bras avait égorgé la maîtresse d'école de part en part. Le camion transportait presque sept-cent miroirs de toutes formes et de toutes tailles.

On trouva un unique survivant sous les décombres. Son visage avait été atrocement mutilé par les bris de verre, ce qui compliqua considérablement les recherches pour son identité. Il portait un uniforme standard ; le choc de l'accident l'avait rendu amnésique. Par élimination, il restait deux choix quant à son identité véritable, mais rien ne permettait de déterminer s'il s'agissait du fils de la famille Shindô ou de celui de la famille Morimoto. Finalement, les deux familles se mirent d'accord et décidèrent de tirer au sort. Les mères s'en chargèrent. Mitsuko l'emporta. Pendant ce bref instant où elle tint entre ses doigts le morceau de papier qui la désignait comme gagnante, elle crut de nouveau aux miracles. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre mère fasse une crise d'hystérie et lui assène un coup de couteau dans la cuisse dont il lui restait encore une cicatrice à ce jour. On arrêta Mme Morimoto, son mari s'excusa bien bas de son comportement et partit en bons termes avec eux. Elle ne le revit plus jusqu'à les quatorze ans de l'enfant.

Les frais d'hôpitaux de leur fils mirent presque à sec la famille Shindô, mais ils payèrent tout sans discuter, reconnaissant à Dieu de leur avoir rendu leur enfant sain et sauf. Pour sa mère, ce fut comme s'il était revenu à la vie ce jour-là. Elle accueillit ce nouveau fils comme une bénédiction et l'appela « Hikaru », en hommage à l'héroïne de son manga préféré, celle qui avait bercé toute sa jeunesse et lui avait donné le goût aux miracles.

**xxxxx**

Il avait noirci les murs de telle sorte qu'ils ne lui renvoient plus aucun reflet. Seuls les miroirs se montraient encore impitoyables. La terre qu'il jetait sur eux n'y faisait rien ; ils lui renvoyaient toujours son image. Il en avait garni la pièce, partout ; elle était sale, sale, et il adorait ça...

Il avait décidé d'amener ses poupées, finalement. Une sur une glace, une sur la terre, une sur une glace, une sur la terre... c'était drôle, de les voir se tordre sur les murs ou sur le sol.

Toc, toc. La lampe frappait l'air et cognait la tête de Hikaru. Il n'y fit pas attention.

Toc, toc. Hikaru gémit. Il n'y fit pas attention.

Toc, toc. Il avait oublié de donner aux poupées un visage. Elles ne ressemblaient à rien.

Il partit prendre des ciseaux, des photos, de la peinture rouge. Quelle belle oeuvre d'art ! Rouge sur noir, rouge sur terre, miroir rouge. Morceaux de photos sur la terre, morceaux de photos sur les murs, morceaux de photos dans l'air.

Toc, toc.

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : _Double jeu_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata.

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** de la fin du manga, **_Yaoi_ **Akira/Hikaru.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Des trucs de rajoutés, d'autres d'enlevés, beaucoup de modifications de points de vue en fait. Et quelques petits détails qui l'air de rien, font avancer l'enquête (ou trompent ceux qui n'y prennent pas garde ou font trop attention)...

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 4**

Les lumières qui défilaient à travers la vitre du taxi n'occupèrent son attention qu'un instant. Akira rongeait son frein. Il avait tellement hâte d'arriver, mais il savait pertinemment que le véhicule ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, surtout en plein centre-ville, alors que les gens sortaient de leur travail. Il sortit son portable et composa brièvement le numéro du grand-père de Hikaru, pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Heihachi lui avait dit qu'il se sentait d'humeur casanière depuis la disparition de son petit-fils, il y avait donc des chances pour qu'il soit chez lui à cette heure.

Ses explications à son arrivée furent laconiques. Akira ne voulait pas inquiéter inutilement le vieil homme et sa femme ; il demanda juste à voir le fameux goban à cause duquel tout avait commencé. Heihachi le conduisit lui-même, d'un pas incertain qui trahissait son trouble.

Il était là, bien à l'abri dans le grenier. Vieux, très vieux même, il se dégageait de lui une impression sereine que l'épaisse couche de poussière qui y était déposée ne réussissait pas à ternir. Heihachi le sortit pour le déposer sur la terrasse de sa maison, sa femme y passa un coup de chiffon et leur apporta du thé. Puis elle les laissa pour finir son ménage. Le vieil homme savoura son thé paisiblement. Une brise légère soufflait, la soirée était douce et calme.

Akira contempla sans mot dire l'objet en question. Il aurait voulu jouer toutes les parties du monde contre Hikaru sur ce goban. Il se dit à quel point il serait heureux de voir son ami à cet instant, en face de lui, une pierre à la main... Il pouvait le visionner aussi clairement que dans la réalité : le jeune garçon, assis de l'autre côté, posant avec vigueur une pierre, le vent passant à travers les mèches fines de ses cheveux bicolores en les soulevant. Son sourire doux, qu'il n'adressait qu'à son rival, qu'il gardait exprès pour les occasions où ils se retrouvaient ensemble... Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Hikaru lui avait lancé un appel au secours, mais dans son obsession Akira ne l'avait pas compris. La vision disparut pour faire place au visage émacié de Heihachi qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

— Vous allez bien ?

Akira se reprit avec difficulté. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que son propre visage était baigné de larmes. Levant une main vers ses yeux, il les essuya rapidement, mais le flot lancé par ses souvenirs n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Le vieil homme en face de lui tendit un mouchoir blanc, sur lequel était brodé maladroitement le prénom de « Heihachi ».

— Merci, renifla Akira en le prenant et en séchant ses larmes.

— Gardez-le, fit son interlocuteur avec gentillesse. Il appartenait à mon petit-fils, mais il n'en a plus besoin à l'heure qu'il est.

— Votre... petit-fils ? Mais il est écrit...

— Je sais.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

— Il porte mon nom, fit Heihachi. Mon fils avait décidé de lui donner le même prénom que son père pour m'honorer. J'étais tellement fier !

Akira braqua sur lui des yeux un peu perdus, auquel Heihachi répondit par un sourire qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Hikaru.

— Je vous dois des excuses, continua son vis-à-vis. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, mais j'avais reçu un coup de fil paniqué de ma belle-fille qui disait que vous fouiniez... Veuillez pardonner l'excessive prudence d'un vieil homme fatigué. Hikaru compte réellement beaucoup pour cette modeste famille.

Et il lui raconta tout. Les événements datant de huit ans, l'accident, la découverte de Hikaru, le désaccord avec les Morimoto (Akira sursauta à l'annonce de ce nom mais ne dit rien). Le choix de sa belle-fille de renommer l'enfant en « Hikaru ». La croissance tranquille de celui-ci dans sa nouvelle famille, l'incident avec le goban... Akira connaissait la suite. Il serra les poings.

— Et vous m'aviez dissimulé tout ça...

— Nous ne vous connaissions pas bien, s'excusa de nouveau Heihachi. À chaque famille ses problèmes, comme on dit, et il hocha la tête d'un air convaincu. Notre Hikaru semblait tenir à vous, mais nous ne vous faisions pas tout à fait confiance... Après tout, rien n'affirmait que vous n'étiez pas son ravisseur.

— Moi ? s'écria Akira avec une mine horrifiée.

— Vous étiez son plus fervent rival. Et les gens de... votre monde agissent quelquefois de manière étrange.

Heihachi baissa les yeux, honteux. Akira secoua la tête.

— Vous jouez aussi au go, pourtant...

— Pas à ce niveau-là, je n'en suis pas capable. Et notre Hikaru était vraiment exceptionnel.

— C'est vrai. Il était... exceptionnel.

La brise fit parvenir à Akira des odeurs de fleurs et des bruits de voix étouffées venant du voisinage. Heihachi tâchait d'éviter son regard ; il arborait une légère moue boudeuse qui faisait remonter sa bouche sur le côté. Plus que jamais, Akira se dit à quel point Hikaru tenait de cet homme. Comment avaient-ils pu en douter ?

— Et ce goban ? fit-il, la voix tremblante.

— Je ne sais pas plus à son sujet que ce que je vous ai raconté, répondit Heihachi en soupirant. Est-il donc si important ?

— Il est... l'une des clés du problème, si je puis dire. En tout cas, c'est avec lui que Sai est apparu.

— Sai ?

Akira se mordit la lèvre et refusa d'en dire plus. Heihachi soupira.

— Vous autres jeunes gens, dit-il avec une pointe d'affection dans la voix, vous croyez toujours avoir le droit de vous torturer l'esprit plus que nécessaire. Il est parfois plus simple de prendre les choses comme elles sont et de discuter ensemble d'une solution, plutôt que de tout garder pour soi et d'essayer de résoudre ses problèmes seul.

Akira rit doucement.

— C'est drôle, c'est à peu près ce que m'as dit un autre homme.

— Et il avait peut-être raison, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Oui, peut-être. Mais je doute que Hikaru pense la même chose.

— Hein ?

— Je suis désolé.

Heihachi lui fit un sourire approbateur.

— Ne le soyez pas. Il y a déjà bien assez de regrets comme ça dans cette famille. Je crois que ça ne lui fera pas de mal de voir quelqu'un d'extérieur mettre son grain de sel.

— Merci.

Akira quitta le vieux couple l'esprit plus serein qu'à son arrivée. Heihachi lui fit deux cadeaux précieux : la promesse d'ordonner à sa belle-fille de le laisser voir la chambre de Hikaru et le fameux goban hanté qu'il avait contemplé avec tant d'attention. Akira serra ce trésor contre lui en tremblant, bien à l'abri dans son emballage.

— Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il attendait un autre taxi en compagnie de Heihachi.

— Quoi donc ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu de me dire la vérité ?

Le vieil homme sourit avec espièglerie.

— Votre obsession face à Hikaru. Et aussi... comment dire... la manière amoureuse dont vous parlez de lui.

Akira se mit à rougir violemment, ce qui sembla amuser son interlocuteur.

— Mais comment... je...

— Ne vous alarmez pas, jeune homme, dit son aîné, j'ai des années d'expérience derrière moi. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous comprenais pas. Je n'aurais pas rencontré ma femme au bon moment, disons que l'histoire de cette famille aurait été fort différente. Elle aurait même pu ne pas exister du tout.

— Vous êtes...

Un coup de klaxon l'empêcha de finir sa question. Le taxi qu'il avait appelé venait d'arriver. Heihachi le jeta dedans d'un geste et referma la portière d'un coup sec.

— Portez-vous bien, surtout, jeune Tôya. J'espère que vous retrouverez vite Hikaru.

La voiture démarra sans qu'Akira ait pu ajouter quoi que ce fût, et il passa le reste du trajet à s'interroger sur la jeunesse de ce vieux roublard de Heihachi.

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui. Son appartement était dans un meilleur état qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses invités avaient tout rangé et nettoyé. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, mais ce n'était pas grave : l'appartement était sécurisé et Akira se fichait bien qu'on lui vole une babiole ou deux. Il trouva fixé à son ordinateur un message de la part de Morishita.

_Appelez-moi_, disait-il simplement.

Akira se jeta dans son lit et rêva de Hikaru.

**xxxxx**

Le lendemain à la première heure, il sonna à la porte des Shindô. Mitsuko lui ouvrit en tremblant. Son mari venait de partir pour son travail. Elle avait bien essayé de le retenir pour qu'il la soutienne dans cette épreuve, mais la voix lasse de l'homme de sa vie lui avait alors rétorqué que son père savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait. De même, il n'avait pas voulu rester pour accueillir Akira. À cause des événements des derniers jours, Masao Shindô avait pris un retard considérable dans son travail et il ne pouvait plus se permettre le moindre écart. Il laissa donc le soin à sa femme de régler les détails avec le nouveau protégé de Heihachi.

Akira montra un visage compréhensif et digne que n'aurait pas renié son père. La cause était loin d'être acquise. Il remercia intérieurement ses parents pour l'éducation stricte qu'ils lui avaient donnée. Il savait parfaitement se comporter en adulte et son maintien était tel qu'il arrivait même à intimider une bonne partie de ses aînés. C'était bien simple, peu d'adultes arrivaient à tenir tête à un tel enfant, qui avait l'apparence d'un prince et le regard d'un roi. La femme simple qu'était Mitsuko n'avait aucune chance.

Elle servit un thé fade qu'elle prépara à la hâte ; ses mains manquèrent plusieurs fois de renverser le contenu de la théière sur la table. Akira finit par attraper l'ustensile et le posa sans en avoir versé une goutte.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, fit-il avec roideur. Je suis venu pour la chambre.

Le petit cri étranglé qu'elle poussa le rendit bien un peu coupable... mais il n'avait effectivement pas le temps pour de tels états d'âme. Sans attendre un signe d'elle, il se leva et monta une par une les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il savait parfaitement vers où se diriger.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu, la chambre de Hikaru avait montré une apparence normale et même ordonnée. Sa mère passait régulièrement la ranger et elle le grondait de temps en temps pour qu'il fasse aussi la part des choses et tienne son espace personnel en ordre. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, du moins pour une chambre d'adolescent jouant au go (celle d'Akira était plutôt sobre mais il était le premier à avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment un adolescent ordinaire). Un lit posé contre une fenêtre, des étagères de livres (à la fois des manga et des traités sur le go), une commode, un placard, une télévision et une console de jeu, quelques babioles sans importance... Akira avait été quand même un peu étonné de voir, soigneusement rangés dans une étagère plus petite contre son lit, des livres d'Histoire sur la période Heian, mais il n'y avait pas accordé énormément d'importance. Hikaru était bizarre comme ça, quelquefois. Les ouvrages paraissaient anciens et devaient avoir bien servi. Lorsqu'Akira avait voulu en sortir un pour le lire, quelques pages jaunies s'étaient détachées et il l'avait rapidement remis en place. Hikaru, qui était parti aux toilettes, n'avait rien vu.

La porte n'était pas fermée. Elle s'ouvrit en émettant un bruit sinistre. Le jeune homme s'attendait au pire... Une main gantée de noir apparut soudain dans son champ de vision et il poussa un cri.

**xxxxx**

La bouche de Shinichiro Isumi se tordit en une grimace gênée. Il venait de lâcher la tasse qu'il allait servir à Maître Ogata. Quel maladroit il faisait ! Il contempla avec consternation le thé brûlant se répandre sur la moquette en assombrissant sa couleur. La tasse était intacte, mais quel carnage...

— Je suis désolé ! paniqua-t-il. Je vais prendre de quoi nettoyer !

— Ce n'est pas grave, la femme de ménage s'en chargera.

— Mais...

— Asseyez-vous, Isumi.

Shinichiro baissa les yeux. Devant lui, Ogata souriait avec malice. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. L'appartement du professionnel 9-dan, situé en plein centre-ville, était froid et impersonnel. L'endroit était certes grand et le quartier bien côté, mais Shinichiro n'avait pas l'habitude car il venait d'un milieu modeste et habitait en banlieue... Pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'il avait accepté l'invitation de son aîné, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de venir.

Ogata l'avait abordé dans le hall de la Nihon Ki-In, alors qu'il attendait Waya avec qui il devait passer la journée. Son ami avait insisté pour qu'il se voient tous les deux, sans les autres. Il avait soit-disant quelque chose à lui dire. Connaissant Waya, cela devait être ses derniers succès au go ou alors l'évolution de sa relation avec la fille de Maître Morishita. Il ignora le pincement amer qu'il ressentit pour se concentrer sur son vis-à-vis. Waya était un grand garçon, après tout, il comprendrait. Il lui avait laissé un message à l'accueil pour lui expliquer la raison de son absence ; une chance pareille, ça ne se refusait pas. Être remarqué par une sommité telle que Ogata Honinbo, au point qu'elle vous invite à son domicile... Shinichiro n'était pas bête. Il savait que cela devait cacher autre chose. Après tout, son aîné n'avait jamais mentionné de groupe d'étude ni même de partie de go...

— Nous allons bientôt commencer, je pense, fit le plus vieil homme en regardant sa montre.

Ses lunettes brillèrent d'étrange façon, de telle sorte que Shinichiro put voir son reflet sur les verres. Cela le rendait un peu nerveux. Il entendit un son métallique venant de l'entrée. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en laissant passer un courant d'air.

**xxxxx**

Akira lança un coup au hasard, et il dut viser juste puisque son agresseur poussa un hurlement rauque. Il se retourna rapidement pour attraper quelque chose pour se défendre, n'importe quoi...

— Calmez-vous, Tôya ! fit une voix grave qu'il avait entendue juste la veille.

— Morimoto ?

L'inspecteur se leva en se massant le bras. Akira lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez voulu m'attaquer !

Il entendit un bruit de pas. Mitsuko apparut à la porte, les cheveux défaits par sa course. Elle avait entendu le boucan de l'étage et s'attendait sans doute au pire...

— Morimoto, qu'avez-vous fait ? cria-t-elle, paniquée.

— Holà, pourquoi c'est moi le méchant ici ?

— Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? tonna Akira.

Il regarda autour de lui. La chambre n'avait pas changé, sauf... là, sur le goban ! Hikaru avait apparemment recréé une partie, une partie qu'il reconnut du premier coup d'oeil. Leur toute première rencontre. Il leva les yeux et observa un peu mieux la pièce. Le mur jouxtant le lit de son ami attira son attention. C'était quoi, ces noms tracés à l'encre rouge ?

— Les noms de ses camarades de classe, dit Morimoto en suivant son regard.

— Mais ce n'est pas l'écriture de Shindô !

— En effet. Vous avez l'oeil.

Akira rosit légèrement. Il se voyait mal avouer à cet homme qu'il était obsédé par Hikaru au point d'avoir appris à reconnaître son écriture entre mille... C'était la faute de Kurata, tout ça. Son collègue lui avait raconté un jour les connaissances poussées de Hikaru sur l'écriture de Shûsaku Honinbo ; cela l'avait tellement intrigué qu'il s'était arrangé pour collectionner des monceaux entiers de documents que Hikaru avait écrit, documents qu'il consultait régulièrement par curiosité...

— Ses camarades de classe ? fit-il en essayant de se reprendre. Mais je croyais qu'il avait quitté l'école ? À moins que...

— C'est exact, renifla Morimoto. Ce sont les noms de ses petits camarades quand il avait huit ans. Ceux qui sont morts dans l'accident de bus.

— Mais...

— Ouais. Morbide, hein ?

Akira hocha la tête, le visage blême. Morimoto le fixait du regard. Il tira longuement sur la cigarette qu'il avait à la bouche. La fumée sortait de l'embout en volutes paresseuses, mais il ne se souciait pas des cendres qui tombaient sur la moquette. Mitsuko regardait le petit tas d'un air désapprobateur.

— Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, petit. Je peux te tutoyer, hein, petit ? Vu qu'on risque de travailler ensemble là-dessus.

— Je m'appelle Akira Tôya, fit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

— Désolé. Akira. Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

— Seulement si vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe.

— C'est ma faute, intervint Mitsuko en tremblant, je l'ai appelé quand j'ai su que vous alliez venir.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

— On se méfiait de toi, petit... pardon, Akira. Quel meilleur suspect que le rival attitré de la victime ?

Akira fixa les adultes avec un regard horrifié.

— Jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à Shindô !

— Ouais. On dit ça.

— Vous ne me croyez pas ?

— Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait ce que je dois croire ou pas, Akira. Dans mon métier, c'est la règle de se méfier de tout et n'importe quoi.

— Je vois ça.

La fenêtre était ouverte et donnait sur la rue. Akira avait une mémoire remarquable, aiguisée par des années de jeu. Il imprima la configuration de la chambre dans son esprit et descendit avec les autres dans le salon. Ils avaient à parler.

**xxxxx**

— Qui est ce garçon ? fit la voix grave d'un homme que Shinichiro admirait plus que tout autre.

— To... Tôya Meijin !

Le père d'Akira Tôya fronça les sourcils. Shinichiro vit qu'il portait des habits ordinaires qui ne le démarquaient guère d'un homme qui aurait décidé de sortir pour flâner. Pourtant, il se dégageait de sa silhouette calme tant de charisme et son regard était si intense qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Koyo Tôya se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers Ogata ; une fois devant lui, l'expression mécontente qu'il arbora le fit se ratatiner davantage.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Ogata ? Je vous quitte une nuit et vous ramenez un jeune homme chez vous ?

— Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter à ce sujet. J'ai demandé au jeune Isumi de venir pour une raison précise. Vous étiez curieux, non ? À propos de cette réunion avec Morishita. Ce garçon y a participé. Il est bien placé pour nous en parler, n'est-ce pas Isumi ?

— Je...

— C'est vrai ? fit Tôya en se tournant vers lui.

Shinichiro ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il aurait voulu être mort.

— Oui, mais...

— Racontez-nous.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Si Tôya fils ne possédait ne serait-ce que le quart de la présence de son père, il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à l'affronter un jour. Les Tôya pouvaient se montrer particulièrement... intenses dans leurs réactions. Il en avait entendu, des rumeurs sur cette famille, et à ce moment il était prêt à toutes les croire.

Son récit ne lui prit pas dix minutes. Il savait peu de choses, en vérité. Akira Tôya et Maître Morishita étaient les réels instigateurs de cette réunion. Lui n'était qu'un spectateur. Il n'avait pas apporté grand-chose à l'enquête, il n'avait même pas compris l'étrange réaction de Tôya à la fin de la soirée. Ses amis et lui y avaient pourtant réfléchi assez longuement.

— Voilà les faits, conclut-il d'une voix morne. Je crains n'avoir guère été utile à Shindô dans cette affaire.

— Ne dites pas cela, fit Ogata en lui offrant un sourire sincère. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, vous avez relancé Shindô sur la voie du go, non ? Rien que pour cela, vous méritez toute notre estime, Shinichiro Isumi.

Cela le fit rougir. Mais à quoi pensait donc Ogata ? Un coup d'oeil en direction de Tôya Meijin lui révéla que leur aîné les observait avec une expression sévère, presque... possessive. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Shinichiro pour comprendre.

— Je... je suppose que vous voulez que je garde notre rencontre secrète ?

Ogata lui sourit.

— Vous êtes vraiment un garçon intelligent.

— Si vous me permettez... tenta-t-il.

— Oui ?

— Je ne suis pas la seule personne intelligente de la Nihon Ki-In. D'autres pourraient voir...

Ogata éclata de rire.

— Eh bien soit ! Qu'il voient donc !

La surprise pouvait se lire sur les traits de Shinichiro. Tôya grogna.

— Ça suffit. Je vous remercie pour votre coopération, Isumi.

On le congédiait donc en lui donnant comme instruction de se taire. Ce n'était pas plus mal, quelque part. Shinichiro s'inclina devant eux et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Attendez, fit la voix d'Ogata. Je vais vous raccompagner. Nous vous devons bien ça.

Tôya parut y réfléchir, puis Shinichiro le vit hocher lentement la tête, les yeux rivés sur Ogata. Il soupira et fit mine d'ignorer le geste tendre que les deux hommes échangèrent à ce moment. Ça ne le regardait pas.

**xxxxx**

Akira but une gorgée de thé sans quitter l'inspecteur Morimoto des yeux.

— Quelqu'un a marqué ces noms sur les murs, dit le plus vieil homme, entre le moment où Hikaru est sorti de chez lui et celui où sa mère est montée dans sa chambre après avoir reçu le colis. Comme elle avait dû assister à une réunion des femmes du quartier, la maison a été vide un certain temps. On cherche encore à déterminer qui est entré. Sans doute l'agresseur.

— Il connaissait donc l'histoire de Shindô. Vous avez des pistes sur l'identité de cette personne ?

— C'est ce qu'on cherche à découvrir, mon garçon. Contrairement à ce que tu as dit à Mitsuko, on ne fait pas que se tourner les pouces, dans la police.

Akira détourna le regard. Cela l'énervait et le peinait en même temps, de voir à quel point d'autres étaient parfois plus sages que lui dans cette affaire. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas encore prêt à partager avec cet homme les éléments d'information dont il disposait, surtout qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore tout à fait confiance...

— Et vous ? Quel est votre lien dans cette histoire ? Et pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

— Heihachi t'a raconté, non ? ricana son interlocuteur. Les événements d'il y a huit ans. Personne n'est sûr, mais il y a quand même une chance pour que Hikaru soit mon fils.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre de la cuisine. Celle-ci n'était guère séparée du salon que par un mur mince ; les moindres bribes de conversation étaient donc parfaitement audibles. Mitsuko s'excusa de sa maladresse d'une voix étouffée. Morimoto fit une grimace embarrassée.

— Et quant à ce que je t'ai dit, continua-t-il malgré tout, franchement, je ne crois pas que tu sois le ravisseur. Tu caches quelque chose, ça c'est certain, mais qui n'a pas ses petits secrets ?

— Et c'est pour ça que vous avez brusquement décidé de me révéler des détails de l'enquête ?

— Pas vraiment. Ma démarche est intéressée, à vrai dire. Après tout le temps que tu as passé dessus et ta manie de t'attirer la sympathie des gens - ne démens pas, j'ai vérifié moi-même - tu as sûrement des éléments différents à rajouter au dossier. Avec tout ça, on devrait arriver à une réponse rapide.

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire, fit obstinément Akira.

— Allons...

— Et vous alors ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne cachez rien ? Rien que dans votre entourage, les mobiles et les suspects ne manquent pas. Votre femme, par exemple...

— Tu as tout à fait raison, le coupa Morimoto en balançant un bras décontracté sur le côté du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Seulement, aux dernières nouvelles, elle est en soins intensifs dans un hôpital de Kyôto. J'ai vérifié hier encore. Elle est malade, tu vois. Le personnel la garde sous surveillance 24h/24.

— Vous avez une autre piste ?

— Nous avions plusieurs théories. Ma femme n'en fait plus partie. Les enfants de l'époque... Tout a été vérifié et revérifié, le nombre de morts correspond exactement aux personnes présentes minus Hikaru. Donc nous pouvons éloigner la piste de la vengeance, du moins pour cette affaire.

— Et vous ?

— Moi ? Quoi moi ?

— Qu'est-ce que qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous le ravisseur ?

— J'ai un alibi.

— C'est ce que vous affirmez. Et bien sûr, personne ne viendra remettre en question la parole d'un inspecteur confirmé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ricana. Mitsuko revint à cet instant avec un plateau à thé, un peu plus réussi que le premier. Elle servit ses invités en tremblant.

— C'est vrai, dit l'inspecteur, j'avoue qu'il m'arrive de... veiller d'un peu trop près sur Hikaru. Mais c'est en tout bien tout honneur, vraiment.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

Le regard de défi que Morimoto jeta à Akira le fit voir rouge. Il était sur le point de lui répliquer lorsque son portable sonna avec toute l'intensité d'un sanglier qui charge. Akira en fut dépité ; il décrocha rapidement sous le regard inquisiteur de Morimoto.

— Allô ? hurla-t-il presque au combiné.

— Akira ? fit la voix hésitante de sa mère.

— Ce n'est pas le moment, Mère. Je suis occupé...

— Ça y est, je t'ai pris rendez-vous, le coupa-t-elle. Dans deux heures, à la clinique Ôkido. Tu y seras, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai des choses à faire, dit-il sans détour. Je n'ai pas le temps pour cette... absurdité !

Il n'aurait pas dû parler de cette manière à sa mère, cela n'était ni très juste ni très aimable de sa part. Mais il devait d'abord penser à Hikaru ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans une consultation stupide. Il en devinait d'ailleurs assez bien l'issue. Si cela se passait comme dans les _omiai **(1)** _auxquels le soumettait régulièrement Akiko, il ressortirait frustré et un peu furieux contre elle.

— Je vous le répète, je n'en ai pas besoin, ajouta Akira comme pour calmer le jeu. Je sais parfaitement qui je suis.

Morimoto parut très intéressé par sa conversation. Akira s'éloigna davantage et finit dans le couloir d'entrée.

— Tu me l'avais promis ! le rabroua sa mère. Et le docteur Ôkido est sans cesse occupé, il n'a trouvé que ce créneau pour te recevoir !

— Mère, fit Akira avec une pointe de menace dans la voix.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint Morimoto. Tu as rendez-vous avec ta mère ?

— Non... pas exactement. Je ne comptais pas y aller.

— Ça se passe quand ?

— Dans deux heures...

Il avait lâché l'information sans y penser. Morimoto lui fit un large sourire qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de Yashiro.

— Ça va, alors. Je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit d'ici-là, de toutes façons. Écoute, mon garçon, je te propose un marché. Tu vas à ton rendez-vous, et si j'ai du nouveau je te tiens au courant. Tu n'auras qu'à me filer ton numéro.

— Mais...

— Tu n'as qu'une mère, mon garçon. Ne la déçois pas, surtout.

Ce disant, il jeta un regard à Mitsuko qui restait sans rien dire à les fixer, la mine anxieuse. Elle avait ôté son tablier qui traînait à présent par terre, juste devant elle. Elle n'y faisait même pas attention.

— Ouaip. Une mère, il faut la traiter comme il se doit.

Akira soupira, excédé, mais ne répondit pas. Hikaru était sa priorité mais ce que disait Morimoto était plein de bon sens. Il hésita. Il aurait peut-être le temps de passer au club Dogenzaka d'ici-là...

— J'y serai, dit-il enfin, mais juste pour une demi-heure. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

**xxxxx**

Akiko Tôya reposa délicatement le combiné, ravie. Elle s'était attendue à passer plus de temps à essayer de convaincre son fils. En fin de compte, cela s'était remarquablement bien passé et Akira avait promis d'être au rendez-vous à l'heure. Elle sourit. Yukinari Ôkido était son cousin, mais ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis des années. Elle l'avait revu à l'occasion d'un colloque sur l'homosexualité auquel elle s'était débrouillée pour participer. Akira ne l'avait jamais rencontré, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais accepté de venir à cette consultation... Mais c'était pour son bien, vraiment. Yukinari était aussi scandalisé qu'elle par l'existence des homosexuels et autres invertis qui pervertissaient la société ; il lui avait juré de faire tout son possible pour ramener son fils sur le droit chemin.

Elle repensa à son mari, Koyo... et retint à grand-peine une grimace de dégoût. Elle et lui ne se touchaient plus et se parlaient à peine ; elle avait espéré qu'après son infarctus, ils pourraient rétablir les liens qu'ils avaient eus au début de leur mariage. Grossière erreur. Même alité, il avait été accaparé par son go et ne cessait de recevoir des joueurs. Akiko en avait été si dépitée ! Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que son mari était devenu un étranger pour elle. Il ne la regardait plus, se montrait simplement courtois avec elle, et elle le voyait s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour alors qu'ils habitaient dans la même maison... Pour couronner le tout, elle avait découvert la veille qu'il la trompait avec l'un de ses anciens élèves, cet espèce de play-boy constamment habillé en blanc. D'une manière brutale, de surcroît, puisqu'elle les avait surpris dans le lit de Koyo ! Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie si humiliée ! Depuis combien de temps faisaient-ils cela dans son dos ?

Koyo l'avait supplié de lui pardonner, bien sûr. Quelle audace ! Sûrement, c'était de sa faute si son fils, son pauvre bébé, avait été atteint de perversion ! Yukinari lui avait dit qu'une théorie affirmait qu'il existait un gène de l'homosexualité. Son Akira l'avait peut-être attrapé, comme une mauvaise maladie qu'il fallait absolument purger... De plus, son fils avait l'habitude de traîner avec la clique de Koyo, ce qu'elle avait toujours désapprouvé. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, mais il passait le plus clair de son temps entouré d'adultes étranges qui parlaient de go à longueur de journée ! Elle n'osait imaginer quels traumatismes il avait dû subir. Qui sait s'ils ne lui avaient pas fait de mal, durant ces longues heures où elles n'avait pas été présente pour le surveiller ? Elle avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Que ces vieux pervers aient pu toucher à son bébé, qu'ils aient pu le souiller... C'était la faute de Koyo !

Non, pas seulement. Koyo avait été la source, mais l'élément déclencheur était ailleurs... Elle le savait, elle l'observait depuis un petit moment déjà. C'était ce garçon, Hikaru Shindô ! Celui qu'Akira disait aimer. Celui par qui tout était arrivé. Elle se souvint de ses manières rudes, les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés. La dernière remontait à quelques jours ; il avait surgi devant l'immeuble d'Akira alors qu'elle souhaitait lui rendre visite. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, à ce rustre ! Ce garçon n'était qu'un bon-à-rien qui avait détourné son fils de l'avenir brillant auquel il était destiné. Elle qui souhaitait tant devenir grand-mère, son rêve était brisé à cause d'un gamin effronté qui ne pensait qu'à jouer au go avec Akira ! Le pire était qu'ils se rapprochaient sans cesse par ces parties, leur relation était déjà on-ne-peut-plus ambiguë... Akiko ne le permettrait jamais ! Elle éloignerait son fils de cette influence perverse !

**xxxxx**

Akira ne comptait plus les heures qu'il avait passées en taxi. Heureusement qu'il s'était fait des économies avec ses parties précédentes, sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu finir le mois... Il y avait les transports en commun, bien sûr, mais il détestait cela et les évitait autant que possible, surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à gagner son propre salaire. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les contacts physiques avec d'autres personnes, d'ailleurs, sauf si cela se déroulait autour d'un goban. Cela le rendait nerveux. Ogata avait un jour dit sur un ton de plaisanterie qu'il était sans doute agoraphobe. Seule, sa concentration exceptionnelle quand il s'agissait de go l'empêchait de tourner de l'oeil lors des tournois. Akira avait pris sa remarque très au sérieux.

_C'est ça ton problème, Tôya, tu es trop sérieux._

Trop sérieux quand il était question de go. Trop sérieux quand il était question de Hikaru. La voix de son ami le poursuivait comme un fantôme capricieux ; il avait de plus en plus l'impression de le voir en visions, en rêves... Il voulait tellement le revoir ! Si seulement il savait où le trouver !

Le taxi passa sous un tunnel sombre. Les faisceaux sur le bas-côté clignotaient de manière inquiétante, sans doute sous l'effet d'une panne. Le chauffeur actionna une petite lumière qui se refléta dans ses lunettes bon marché et rendit sa peau translucide. Akira dévisagea son image dans le miroir au-dessus du tableau de bord avec curiosité. La radio grésilla.

— Fichu tunnel ! s'écria le chauffeur en tripotant l'appareil. On capte jamais rien là-dedans !

Akira l'ignora. Ils sortirent du tunnel et le son redevint normal. C'était l'heure des informations.

— C'est drôle quand même, reprit le chauffeur en s'adressant à Akira, cette histoire de tunnel !

— Quoi ?

— Vous savez pas ? Le tunnel qu'on veut détruire... celui dont on parle aux infos depuis un petit moment déjà...

Akira sursauta et dressa l'oreille. Le bulletin touchait à sa fin mais il put en capter l'essentiel. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

— Faites demi-tour ! ordonna-t-il au chauffeur, la voix fébrile.

Cette fois-ci, il était sur la bonne piste. Il allait le revoir. Il allait revoir Hikaru !

_**À suivre...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

**_(1) _** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce sont des réunions formelles dans lesquelles les familles d'un homme et d'une femme les présentent l'un à l'autre dans l'espoir d'un mariage. J'explique mal, je sais...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : _Double jeu_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata.

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** de la fin du manga, **_Yaoi_ **Akira/Hikaru, Ogata/Koyo, Isumi/Waya.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Argh ! Le passage qui m'a donné le plus de mal se trouve dans ce chapitre. Il s'agit de la partie avec Koyo, qui m'a prise pas loin d'une journée. Fichue introspection au passé ! C'était bien plus facile quand je ne me rendais pas compte de mes fautes. Bon, je sais que la fin du chapitre en a fait frémir certains (j'ai fait une pause à un très mauvais moment). La conclusion arrive !

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 5**

Il faisait grand cas du bruit. La cacophonie de ses souvenirs, rouge et terre, giclée d'acier et éclat de sang, lui faisait savourer le silence avec la vénération d'une femme enceinte envers son ventre arrondi. Il avait barricadé les ouvertures à part la porte principale qui s'ouvrait péniblement, à la force de ses bras. Il était cloîtré là depuis des jours, à attendre, attendre encore qu'il vienne le chercher, qu'il vienne le sauver...

Il s'était barbouillé de terre jusqu'au coude, à essayer de marquer l'écoulement du temps sur les murs déjà souillés. À la fin, il avait rampé et le bas de son corps était crasseux et exhalait une odeur âcre. Il avait dû se blesser et les plaies infectées faisaient peine à voir... Il sentait à peine la douleur, et lorsque cela était le cas il s'y raccrochait comme un enfant au dernier souvenir de sa mère partie au loin. La douleur était la preuve qu'il était encore en vie, qu'il existait quelque part, que quelqu'un...

« _Hikaru _», fit une voix douce qu'il lui sembla reconnaître, dans les méandres confus de sa mémoire. Où avait-il entendu cette voix ? Cette voix familière qui s'adressait à lui d'un ton si éthéré et triste à la fois... Il tournait sa tête en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le son, mais son regard butait toujours sur une étendue vide de chair et de matière. Béton, peinture, terre. Il ramassa une poupée et se demanda vaguement si la voix provenait d'elle, ou d'une autre de ses soeurs peut-être...

« _Hikaru, regarde-moi. _»

Il essayait, de toutes ses forces. Tout plutôt que de rester seul dans cette pièce remplie de souvenirs oubliés. Il avait oublié qu'il avait oublié, mais il se souvenait encore qu'il avait quelque chose à se rappeler... Droite, gauche, haut, bas, tout était pareil, tout était sale et douloureux. La voix le guidait vers un ailleurs qu'il ne percevait pas et un autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas (plus ?) à envisager. Il passait son temps à gratter la terre, quand il ne fixait pas les poupées avec l'air ébahi et émerveillé d'un enfant qui redécouvrait un jouet perdu.

« _Hikaru, souviens-toi _», continuait inlassablement son gardien invisible. « _Hikaru, reviens. Hikaru... Hikaru. _»

Encore et encore, il scandait ce nom. Hikaru. Était-ce le sien ? Qui le lui avait donné ? La voix ? Était-ce quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Il aurait voulu l'appeler et le lui demander, mais sa langue restait collée à son gosier par la soif, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes sèches, taries par la frustration et les privations. Il avait eu à manger et à boire, au début, mais même ce maigre réconfort avait disparu et il se retrouvait livré à lui-même dans la pénombre.

Le jour était supportable. Il regardait le paysage immuable qu'on avait formé autour de lui, entre ces quatre murs et ce plancher et ce plafond. Il y avait eu une porte, l'eau et la nourriture venaient de là, mais même elle avait disparu et il n'y avait plus que ce mur vide devant lui, là où auparavant se trouvait une ouverture approximative qui le menait à... qui le menait où, déjà ?

La nuit était un calvaire. La lampe s'était fracassée à terre un jour de colère (qui donc s'était mis en colère ?). Balancée, malmenée, elle avait échappée à son mouvement perpétuel en se décrochant et en jonchant le sol de ses débris. Il avait rampé un instant, paniqué, essayant d'un geste nerveux de ranger, d'arranger, de recoller... Mais tout comme les poupées, elle restait cassée. Il s'en désintéressa vite pour se diriger vers l'une d'entre elle, s'écorchant les genoux et une partie des jambes. De rage et de douleur, il avait lancé la poupée devant lui et elle s'était ouverte en répandant une traînée blanchâtre qui tranchait singulièrement sur la noirceur de la terre et de la peinture séchée.

Il s'était allongé sur le lit miteux qui lui servait de couche et avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve.

La voix était revenue le lendemain, plus forte, plus obsédante que jamais.

« _Hikaru, Hikaru. _»

Quelquefois, il se bouchait les oreilles et faisait semblant de ne rien entendre. La voix continuait de plus belle mais les intonations qui en découlaient paraissaient moins tristes, plus rassurantes.

« _Hikaru, ne te souviens-tu pas ? Hikaru, as-tu donc oublié qui j'étais ? _»

Il avait encore mal à la lèvre, à l'endroit où il s'était mordu peu après avoir murmuré quelque chose, quelque chose dont il ne se rappelait guère mais qui avait eu l'air de rendre heureux la voix.

« _Garde courage, Hikaru, _»chantait-elle presque, « _les secours vont bientôt arriver, tu verras. Il va venir. Juste encore un peu... encore un peu, Hikaru. _»

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à attendre, mais il s'était mis petit à petit à guetter, presque malgré lui, les moindres changements dans l'air ou les sons quasiment imperceptibles qui atteignaient son minuscule royaume d'ombre. Il s'était mis à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Attendre qui ?

« _Tôya va venir, _»lui répétait la voix, ravie de s'être faite entendre. « _Tôya va tout arranger. Il te sortira d'ici, et tu pourras continuer à jouer au go. _»

— Tô... ya ? répétait-il souvent d'un ton rauque.

Il avait à chaque fois l'impression que des dizaines d'aiguilles rouillées s'inséraient insidieusement dans sa gorge à chaque syllabe prononcée, il était pris de spasmes et d'un tel sentiment de désespoir... mais il n'arrêtait pas pour autant d'émettre ce son, qui se fit plus incertain à mesure que sa gorge perdait de son humidité. Tôya. Tristesse et joie se mêlaient à l'évocation de ce nom. Joie, sourire, toucher, nom. Présence. Tristesse, absence, départ, abandon. Tôya n'était toujours pas là.

« _Il viendra_, » le rassurait la voix. « _Pour toi, Hikaru. _»

Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore arrivé, alors ?

« _Tu es parti si vite... Tu n'as jamais eu le temps de lui parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ce n'était pas le moment, parce qu'il avait d'autres problèmes en tête, parce que tu avais un tournoi, parce que tu n'en avais pas envie. Parce que tu ne voulais surtout pas voir dans ses yeux cette lueur de déception et de pitié... _»

De pitié ? Pourquoi aurait-il eu pitié ?

« _Et tu avais peut-être raison, qui sait... Mais il est trop tard, à présent. Il est déjà en route. Qu'il arrive à temps ou pas, il saura. Hikaru, ne pars pas ! Il est venu pour toi ! _»

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus.

**xxxxx**

Le jeune garçon avait presque sauté en marche en arrivant. Naoki Tsurugi, chauffeur de taxi de son état, contempla d'un air ahuri la liasse de billets que son client avait balancé d'un geste pressé sur ses genoux . Elle était beaucoup trop importante pour la course de routine qu'on lui avait faite faire. Naoki avait toujours été un homme honnête et travailleur, mais le temps qu'il se retourne pour rendre la différence au jeune homme nerveux qui avait sollicité ses services une heure plus tôt, celui-ci avait disparu au détour d'une rue menant au quartier qui séparait un vieux tunnel désaffecté du reste de la ville. Il frissonna. Il avait été plus que surpris que le garçon lui demande de venir ici, juste après lui avoir parlé de cet endroit. Quelle drôle d'idée, vraiment ! Des bruits étranges couraient sur ce secteur. Des histoires de revenants pas très rassurantes... On avait d'ailleurs dit aux infos que le coin serait démoli pour cause d'insalubrité. Mais bon, la mairie annonçait la nouvelle depuis un bout de temps, déjà. Naoki avait entendu dire qu'un bus s'était renversé dans ce tunnel, que tous les enfants qui l'avaient pris étaient morts. Aujourd'hui encore, on pouvait percevoir des bruits bizarres venant des anciennes ruines qu'on avait laissé en l'état par égard aux parents des victimes qui venaient régulièrement déposer une gerbe ou une offrande. Des gémissements, des cris, on avait même parlé à voix basse d'accidents inexpliqués...

Il secoua la tête et fit une courte prière censée éloigner les esprits. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas un endroit fréquentable, et ce gamin bien mis qui y avait foncé comme s'il avait un démon aux trousses... Il valait mieux appeler la police, on ne savait jamais.

**xxxxx**

— Shindô ! Shindô !

Akira avait arpenté de long en large le quartier déserté en hurlant de toutes ses forces le nom de son ami. Aucune trace de vie, et pour cause : les habitants avaient été déplacés pour que la mairie puisse raser l'ensemble et y construire à la place des immeubles gigantesques et flambant neufs. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit aux informations. Les habitants avaient lutté avec une énergie surprenante contre le projet, mais en fin de compte le pouvoir en place l'avait emporté et on leur avait gentiment conseillé de s'installer chez de la famille en attendant que les travaux se fassent et qu'ils puissent revenir dans des habitations neuves. Certains avaient même été largement dédommagés. Rien n'y faisait ; de temps à autre, une voix de vieillard, telle un prophète lugubre déclamant ses visions, annonçait qu'un grand malheur s'abattrait sur ceux qui oseraient profaner la dernière demeure terrestre des enfants morts des années plus tôt...

Superstition, avait déclaré la mairie en n'y accordant que le minimum d'attention, et les travaux avaient débuté un mois plus tôt.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bout de deux semaines pour cause d'incidents étranges, mais alors les médias avaient déjà délaissé l'affaire et s'étaient intéressés à autre chose. On avait momentanément interrompu les travaux, mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Tôya n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces événements. Il s'entendait à connaître la moindre victoire importante dans le monde du go ou le moindre nouveau coup qui aurait pu le rapprocher du coup divin, mais en ce qui concernait le monde extérieur... Il avait été si stupide ! Dire qu'il aurait déjà pu retrouver Shindô depuis la veille, s'il avait seulement pensé à regarder les informations de temps à autre ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Il lança un autre appel désespéré.

Il y eut un bruit sourd de chute, quelque part vers sa droite. Là ! Cet immeuble qui ne semblait plus guère tenir debout, il donnait directement sur les restes du tunnel ! Il se mit à courir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

**xxxxx**

Ogata avait tenu sa promesse et avait raccompagné Shinichiro en voiture à la Nihon Ki-In. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas échangé un mot de tout le trajet ; Ogata parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, Shinichiro parce qu'il était trop gêné. Il avait deviné la relation entre Ogata et Tôya ; et bien qu'il voulût se convaincre du contraire, cela l'avait profondément troublé. Il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser : depuis quand poursuivaient-ils cette aventure ? Quelqu'un était-il au courant ? Qu'en penserait Akira Tôya s'il l'apprenait ? Y avait-il un lien entre ça et leur absence de la réunion de la veille, savaient-ils quelque chose sur la disparition de Shindô ? Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

C'est pourquoi il décida de laisser ces questions à d'autres. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se mêler ainsi de la vie privée de personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. Chacun lavait son linge sale en famille, et un membre extérieur n'avait qu'à ignorer tous les éléments dérangeants qui pouvaient lui parvenir ; Shinichiro était le premier à approuver cette façon de faire toute japonaise. Étrangement, ce savoir n'enlevait rien au respect qu'il témoignait aux deux hommes. Ogata Honinbo pouvait bien coucher avec Tôya Meijin tant qu'il le voulait, ce ne serait pas de la part de Shinichiro Isumi que le couple recevrait un blâme.

L'arrivée devant le bâtiment de la Ki-In fut plus rapide que prévu. Shinichiro remercia Ogata et sortit. Son intention était de contacter Waya pour reprendre le rendez-vous que son ami lui avait fixé, quitte à lui payer le déjeuner dans un restaurant de sushi pour s'excuser de son départ précipité. Il n'en eut pas le temps. À peine eut-il mis un pied hors de la voiture de luxe d'Ogata (il ne connaissait pas bien les marques, mais il se doutait qu'elle avait dû lui coûter très cher), qu'une silhouette beaucoup plus menue lui agrippa le bras en l'arrachant presque et le traîna avec maints grognements et coups d'oeil hostiles en direction du chauffeur. Ogata affichait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il salua brièvement Shinichiro, lui rappelant en quelques mots succincts et complètement obscurs pour un spectateur extérieur leur accord, puis il démarra en trombe en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Le regard blessé que Waya leva vers lui rappela à Shinichiro celui d'un jeune faon dont on venait de tuer la mère sous les yeux. Les récriminations ne se firent pas attendre.

— Tu étais avec ce type ! s'indigna son vieil ami.

— Ce « type » comme tu dis est quand même Honinbo, Waya. Prends garde à ce que tu dis.

— M'en fiche ! T'as déjà entendu les bruits qui courent sur lui, non ? C'est dangereux de se retrouver seul avec !

— Tu exagères ! Je vais très bien !

— T'es sûr ? Il aurait pas... euh... outrepassé ses droits, non ?

— WAYA !

Une petite foule de curieux commençait à s'amasser autour d'eux, attirée par le bruit de leur dispute. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Shinichiro fit un sourire crispé et ni une ni deux, il attrapa son compagnon et le mena à l'intérieur de la Ki-In sous les regards et les murmures étonnés des gens. Waya avait fini par remarquer leurs spectateurs et il s'était tu, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Shinichiro n'y comprenait rien.

— Ici, nous serons tranquille, fit-il en l'emmenant dans la petite kitchenette qui était vide à cette heure. Tu peux me dire quel est ton problème, à la fin ?

Waya restait étrangement muet. Shinichiro commençait à perdre patience ; depuis quelques temps déjà, son ami était sujet à des sautes d'humeur insupportables qui semblaient l'avoir pris pour cible. Il savait que Waya le considérait comme un frère mais là, ça en devenait ridicule !

— Pourquoi lui ? fit la voix peinée de son ami.

— Waya, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous !

— Rien ! Tu rigoles ?! J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu le dévorais des yeux !

— Waya !

— Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ?!

— Quoi ?!

Shinichiro n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Waya détourna les yeux. Il n'était pas en train de lui dire indirectement qu'il voulait devenir son petit ami, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas plus tard que la semaine précédente, il l'avait aidé à trouver un cadeau pour la fille de Maître Morishita, pour fêter leur premier anniversaire de sortie.

— Mais... et Shigeko ?

— On a rompu il y a cinq jours, grommela son ami. Je savais pas comment te le dire, alors j'ai un peu attendu... Je l'aurais fait aujourd'hui de toute façon.

L'expression sur le visage de Shinichiro devait être bien amusante puisque Waya fit un léger sourire malgré son expression maussade. Il s'adossa contre l'évier et fixa son ami d'un air rassuré, presque... attendri. Shinichiro s'assit sur une des chaises qui étaient rangées autour de la table de travail.

— Mais... enfin... tout allait si bien, pourtant... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais franchir le cap avec elle et...

— Oui, on devait. Mais ça ne s'est pas fait. On a pris peur à la dernière minute, et franchement c'est pas plus mal.

Il renifla d'un air gêné.

— Ça aurait été trop bizarre entre nous sinon. Mais bon, ça nous a ouvert les yeux. On voulait pas vraiment sortir ensemble, c'est juste que... ça arrangeait pleins de gens, tu vois ? Sa famille, la mienne, le clan Morishita et tout ça. Mais on n'a pas pu faire plus. Alors on a décidé d'arrêter les dégâts.

— Et... qu'a dit Maître Morishita ?

— Il l'a plutôt bien pris, en fait. Je m'attendais à pire et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a appris que Shindô avait disparu...

Shinichiro n'en revenait pas. Waya et Shigeko Morishita n'étaient pas loin de former le couple parfait. Cela ne le rassurait guère sur une éventuelle relation future de son côté, tiens...

— Et puis... y'a autre chose...

— Hein ? s'exclama Shinichiro en se réveillant de sa torpeur. Autre chose que la fin de votre relation ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais me dire, non ?

— Oui, mais... c'est pas aussi simple, en fait. On en a parlé un peu avec Shigeko, tu te rends compte, elle me connaît vachement bien... enfin je veux dire, elle sait ce que j'aime ou pas et...

— Waya !

— Oui ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

— Ah ! Euh...

Le jeune pro se mit à rougir et à regarder d'un air paniqué autour de lui. Ses mains nerveuses tripotaient un verre qui était resté à sécher sur l'évier. Shinichiro avait peur de le voir se fendre sous la pression des doigts agités de son ami.

— Mince, c'est pas facile...

Shinichiro sourit. Il avait compris. C'était assez ironique, après sa découverte sur Ogata et Tôya.

— C'est d'accord, fit-il d'une voix où perçaient la chaleur et l'affection. Mais cette fois, c'est toi qui me paies le resto ?

— Hein ? s'écria un Waya pris de court. Mais je...

Shinichiro lui plaqua un doigt sur la bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Il se rapprocha doucement de Waya et l'embrassa tendrement. Son ami en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

— En tout cas, c'est pas trop tôt. Tu sais que j'étais sur le point d'accepter les avances d'Ogata ?

— Hein ?! Mais... Isumi !

Il s'éloignait déjà en direction de la sortie. Waya resta immobile un instant. La sensation des lèvres de Shinichiro sur les siennes résonnait encore sur sa peau. Puis, faisant un sourire éclatant que n'aurait pas renié Hikaru Shindô dans ses meilleurs jours, il se précipita à la suite de son nouveau petit ami.

**xxxxx**

Akira se mit à jurer. Il avait considérablement étendu son vocabulaire à ce sujet depuis qu'il connaissait Kawai, et à vrai dire il lui en était assez reconnaissant à l'instant. Il fallait bien qu'il passe sa frustration quelque part, puisqu'il n'osait rien casser ou même toucher de peur de faire s'écrouler l'immeuble.

L'endroit en question était très vieux et très sale. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un ait pu vivre dans un tel taudis. La mairie avait eu raison de fermer l'endroit, car même les rats ne s'y aventuraient plus. Il monta péniblement les escaliers étroits qui menaient aux étages, s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que son pied ou son corps tout entier traverse le bois fragile et grinçant. La rambarde tenait à peine debout ; ça et là, il manquait un barreau ou deux, et les bouts de bois cassés auraient pu sans problème servir d'arme pour un psychopathe éventuel...

_N'y pense pas_, se dit-il en frissonnant. _Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne se passe pas bien._

Sauf que tout pouvait arriver, justement. Hikaru était là-haut, il le savait ; mais qui d'autre trouverait-il ? Sai ? Cette autre personne ? Celle à cause de qui son ami avait disparu, qui s'obstinait à le tenir éloigné de sa famille et de ses amis ?

Akira baissa les yeux. Il y avait des empreintes sur le sol, et même si la poussière s'était déposée en grosses couches après leur passage, elles étaient suffisamment fraîches pour le faire espérer. Sur le chemin, il retrouva des vêtements jetés à la hâte, des chaussures, des affaires diverses, toute une piste jusqu'à une porte énorme située au fond d'un couloir sombre. Quelqu'un avait grossièrement repeint la porte en rouge. Le travail ne datait pas plus d'une semaine.

Elle n'était pas fermée à clé, mais les gonds étaient tellement rouillés qu'il dut faire un effort auquel il était peu habitué. Avec un grincement sinistre, la porte céda et il put regarder à l'intérieur.

**xxxxx**

Koyo Tôya était nerveux. Ogata l'avait laissé dans son appartement pour raccompagner Isumi à la Nihon Ki-In ; il comptait les minutes jusqu'au retour de son amant. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était si folle, si déraisonnable ! Aujourd'hui encore, quelqu'un l'avait appris. Combien de temps avant qu'Akira ne la remarque ? Et comment le prendrait-il ?

L'ironie dans cette histoire, c'était que tout avait commencé à cause d'Akira, justement. Lorsque son fils avait avoué à sa famille son attirance pour Shindô, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cela ne l'avait pas tant surpris que ça. Koyo avait déjà remarqué la manière dont les deux garçons semblaient se tourner autour ; leurs rencontres ressemblaient plus à un rituel amoureux qu'à un combat entre rivaux. Ce qui l'avait profondément troublé, ce n'était pas tant leur relation que le sentiment d'envie qui avait germé en lui après cette découverte.

Koyo savait que son mariage allait à la dérive. La confession abrupte d'Akira avait éveillé des doutes en lui : était-il vraiment aussi satisfait de sa vie qu'il le pensait ? Allez savoir pourquoi, il s'était naïvement confié à Ogata dont il connaissait pourtant les exploits amoureux. Son ancien élève en avait honteusement profité.

— C'est tout à fait normal, avait-il répondu avec le sourire, de vous interroger sur ce qui trouble autant votre fils. C'est admirable, même.

Admirable. Quelle farce. Koyo savait qu'Ogata était un bourreau des coeurs qui se permettait de prendre dans son lit toutes les personnes consentantes qu'il trouvait, femmes ou hommes, quitte à les séduire s'il le fallait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas sursauté lorsque la main de son collègue s'était attardée un peu effrontément sur la sienne, puis s'était appuyée sur son genou pour remonter doucement le long de sa cuisse. Il avait à peine réagi lorsque son vieil ami avait commencé à coller ses lèvres sur sa joue, lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres... Et lorsque la main et la bouche d'Ogata eurent découvert un peu plus que ses lèvres et un peu plus que le morceau d'étoffe de son vêtement, il avait été trop tard pour refuser quoi que ce fût.

Trois heures plus tard et après un épisode extrêmement embarrassant avec un préservatif (qu'ils avaient finalement abandonné) et du lubrifiant (qui avait mis un désordre pas possible dans la chambre d'Ogata), il s'était enfui sans laisser le temps à son vieil ami de discuter avec lui. Ogata s'était endormi avec l'ardeur d'un ouvrier après une dure journée de travail. Koyo avait attrapé ses vêtements, les avait remis à la hâte (malgré le troublant inconfort traversant la partie inférieure de son corps) et était rentré chez lui. Akiko s'était endormie et n'avait pas vu son expression coupable. Elle lui avait laissé un repas froid au cas où il n'aurait pas mangé et s'était retirée dans sa chambre sans autre forme de procès. Rien n'avait changé ; sa femme et lui restaient en bons termes mais ils étaient à peine plus l'un pour l'autre que deux bons voisins qui partageaient la même maison. Koyo s'était couché sans manger, se jurant de tout faire pour ne pas compliquer les choses à l'avenir.

Rien ne se passait jamais comme il le prévoyait en ce qui concernait ses relations avec les autres.

Il avait épousé Akiko par piété filiale, parce que ses parents attendaient cela de lui. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement amoureux d'elle, mais il l'avait traitée avec respect et dignité, et elle en avait fait de même. La naissance d'Akira avait été une surprise pour Koyo, son éducation une découverte de chaque instant. Lui qui avait décidé de dédier sa vie au go, une femme et un enfant étaient une distraction nouvelle et un peu intimidante. Il s'y était fait, petit à petit ; Akira était vite devenu une part essentielle de son univers. Son fils, son héritier qui jouait au go avec la même passion et la même dévotion que lui. Son fils qui était devenu professionnel de go et avait décidé du jour au lendemain qu'il était homosexuel.

Koyo n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse s'intéresser un jour à ce type de déviation. Il n'avait jamais été très curieux à part en ce qui concernait le go. Ogata lui racontait quelquefois ses exploits en termes mesurés (il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais il l'écoutait néanmoins avec une attention polie), il avait vent de ce qui se passait dans la vie amoureuse de ses collègues par le biais des invitations de mariage qu'il recevait de temps à autre, mais à part cela il s'était résigné à ce que ce mystère qui s'appelait l'amour et qui ne concernait nullement le go lui passe par-dessus la tête.

Cela aurait pu rester de la sorte... jusqu'à ce que le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée passée dans le lit d'Ogata arrive. Koyo s'était levé de bonne heure pour prendre un bain qui s'était avéré plus que bienvenu. Il avait trouvé son corps traversé de courbatures et de bleus, sans parler des griffures et autres suçons qui naissaient parfois après des ébats amoureux... Ils l'avaient d'autant plus alarmé qu'il savait qu'il ne marquait pas facilement. Si Ogata continuait à être aussi violent dans leurs rencontres, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour son coeur qui aurait lâché de lui-même... Koyo avait chassé ces pensées dangereuses. Il avait juré en épousant Akiko de lui rester fidèle quoi qu'il advienne. Confus mais déterminé à ne plus recommencer, il était sorti de ses ablutions plus ou moins apaisé.

Il avait trouvé Ogata à la table de la salle à manger, invité par Akiko qui lui avait innocemment proposé de petit-déjeuner avec eux. Son ami lui avait fait un immense sourire ambigu qui aurait aussi bien pu être le résultat d'une bonne partie que celui d'une soirée agréable passée en bonne compagnie. Koyo avait depuis longtemps acquis la maîtrise des réactions de son corps ; autrement, il n'aurait pas pu se comporter aussi calmement à la vue de son amant d'un soir. Il s'était assis sans un mot, avait déjeuné dans la sérénité la plus complète (que le tremblement quasi imperceptible de ses mains avait parfois trahi), et sans paniquer, avait accepté l'invitation d'Ogata pour le conduire à son club.

Ils avaient fini par se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cet appartement. À partir de là avait débuté leur relation honteuse. Koyo était persuadé qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts tôt ou tard.

Son intuition s'était rapidement révélée juste. Akiko les avait surpris dans leurs ébats la veille, avait poussé de hauts cris et avait immédiatement demandé le divorce. Koyo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; il avait donc délaissé Ogata le temps de régler les détails de la procédure avec son avocat. Restait à l'annoncer à Akira, mais son fils avait d'autres problèmes en tête en ce moment, il ne souhaitait pas l'accabler davantage. Koyo savait à quel point la disparition soudaine de Shindô affectait son fils. En outre, il s'était senti tellement coupable qu'il n'avait pas osé se présenter à la réunion qu'Akira avait organisée avec Morishita. Étrangement, Ogata était resté avec lui. Il avait ramené cet Isumi pour leur faire un compte-rendu de la soirée ; avait-il une idée en tête en faisant cela ? Koyo n'osait se dire qu'il l'avait fait pour lui. Sûrement, il n'était qu'une liaison passagère pour Ogata, comme tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui étaient déjà passés dans son lit...

Il sursauta au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Ogata le trouva dans le même fauteuil où il l'avait laissé, dans la même position. Le sourire artificiel que Koyo lui fit sembla le perturber. Il le vit se débarrassa lentement de sa veste et de sa cravate, puis il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tout doucement. Koyo leva enfin les yeux et lui sourit avec plus de sincérité. Ses doutes s'étaient dissipés comme neige au soleil. Qu'importe, si cela n'était qu'une illusion ? Ogata lui faisait toujours cet effet étrange et excitant lorsqu'il était avec lui. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison et n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Son amant lui caressa le visage, le regard brillant. Il lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

**xxxxx**

Morimoto écrasa du pied la cigarette à moitié entamée qu'il avait jetée à terre d'un geste las. Il venait d'arriver dans le quartier déserté qu'un chauffeur de taxi un peu trop consciencieux avait signalé aux autorités ; là où un jeune garçon correspondant à la description d'Akira Tôya s'était aventuré une heure auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce jeune blanc-bec ? L'endroit était insalubre et risquait de lui tomber dessus à chaque instant. À moins qu'il n'ait eu une bonne raison de se trouver là, comme par exemple la présence d'un autre garçon aux cheveux bicolores...

— Personne, fit un jeune policier qui venait de débuter depuis un mois. Le quartier est désert.

— Pourtant, il est quelque part, j'en suis sûr. Fouillez encore.

— Bien, monsieur.

Il avait emmené avec lui toute une patrouille de jeunes recrues qui ne demandaient pas mieux que de faire du zèle pour retrouver un kidnappeur éventuel (et un dangereux fou criminel, avait-il aussi ajouté pour faire bonne mesure). Certes, il y avait encore beaucoup d'incertitudes dans cette affaire mais il avait l'intime conviction que bien des questions trouveraient leur réponse bientôt... Une fois qu'ils auraient mis la main sur Akira Tôya. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais à ce sujet.

— Excusez-moi... fit la voix timide de Mitsuko.

Elle avait tenu à accompagner Morimoto en apprenant qu'il était peut-être sur une piste pour retrouver Hikaru. Son coeur de mère l'avait emporté sur sa nature réservée ; et même si elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise en sortant de la voiture de police qui l'avait amenée jusque-là, le regard déterminé qu'elle avait lancé sur le site en démolition et surtout sur les ruines du tunnel était plus intimidant que toute une armée de soldats partant pour la guerre.

— Vous pensez que Hikaru se trouve ici ? demanda-t-elle, la voix blanche, en fixant l'entrée à moitié affaissée du tunnel. Avec Akira ?

— J'en suis quasi certain, dit Morimoto avec la confiance d'un chien de chasse qui venait de renifler la piste fraîche d'un cerf. J'ai téléphoné moi-même au professeur Ôkido, il avait en effet un rendez-vous avec ce gamin mais il ne s'est jamais présenté et je ne crois pas qu'il le fera, puisqu'il se trouve ici. Sûrement en train de vérifier que Hikaru est encore là.

— Mon Dieu... alors c'est bien lui ? Celui qui a...

— J'en ai bien peur.

— Mais il a l'air si... je veux dire...

— Si gentil ? Si bien élevé ? Croyez-moi, j'en ai vu dans ma carrière, des jeunes gens qui avaient l'air d'être au-dessus de tout soupçon. Ce sont généralement les pires. J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Il semblerait que notre gentil Akira soit parti de chez lui suite à un désaccord familial lié à son... orientation sexuelle. Sa mère voulait notamment qu'il voit Ôkido à cause de son attirance pour les personnes de son sexe.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il est... Mais ça ne suffit pas pour faire de lui un kidnappeur !

— Ça, non. Mais l'obsession morbide qu'il témoigne à Hikaru depuis l'âge de douze ans n'est pas normale. Et aussi la manière qu'il a de lui tourner autour. Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble ! Je le sais, à chaque fois que je le surveille ou presque ils sont tous les deux en train de faire un truc en relation avec le go !

Mitsuko rougit.

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir imposé ça...

— Ce n'est rien. Et vous aviez raison. Si seulement je n'avais pas été travailler ce jour-là...

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir !

Comment aurait-il pu, en effet ? Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il surveillait Hikaru en cachette, depuis la fugue de celui-ci en fait. Mitsuko avait été si inquiète qu'elle avait rappelé l'inspecteur avec qui elle gardait une correspondance discrète et lui avait anxieusement demandé de veiller sur son fils. L'épisode de sa fugue l'avait fortement ébranlée ; et Hikaru se comportait de manière tellement étrange depuis quelques années... Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à son mari qui était si obnubilé par son travail. Elle se rendait compte du service énorme qu'elle demandait à Morimoto mais la sécurité de son fils valait bien tous ces sacrifices. L'inspecteur semblait être de son avis, puisqu'il avait accepté le travail de filature qu'il effectuait une fois son travail officiel fini. Hikaru ne s'était jamais douté de rien. En échange, le passionné de photographie et le père par procuration qu'il était pouvait prendre autant de photos qu'il le désirait du jeune garçon et de son entourage. Il les collectionnait et les réunissait dans un album géant qui retraçait la croissance de Hikaru. Il espérait qu'en accumulant les clichés et en les montrant patiemment à son épouse, celle-ci sortirait de la dépression catatonique dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis des années et redeviendrait la femme douce et pleine de vie qu'il avait aimée, au lieu de l'enveloppe vide qui l'attendait chaque dimanche dans cette clinique de Kyôto.

— On l'a trouvé ! s'écria l'un de ses hommes à l'entrée d'un immeuble misérable qui se trouvait en face du tunnel. Il y a des empreintes, ici !

— Bingo.

**xxxxx**

Akira l'avait trouvé ! Il était là, dans la poussière, seul et inconscient, nu sur le sol. La pièce était d'une saleté répugnante. Des miroirs, des dizaines de miroirs étaient accrochés ça et là, des dizaines de poupées déformées décoraient l'espace, rouge et terre... Au centre se trouvaient un lit en fer à moitié rongé par la rouille, des bouts de verre et une traînée sanglante. Les fenêtres étaient barricadées et ne laissaient passer qu'une faible lumière. Le visage sale de Hikaru, son corps lamentablement allongé par terre, la main tendue vers la sortie...

— Shindô ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant, le regard paniqué.

Était-il arrivé trop tard ? Son ami avait-il abandonné toute lutte ?

— Shindô, je t'en prie, fit-il d'une voix cassée en le soulevant avec précaution, calant sa tête sur ses genoux, ouvre les yeux, réponds-moi... Shindô... Hikaru...

Il s'était mis à pleurer, doucement. Pas un mouvement n'agitait le corps immobile de son ami, pas un souffle ne venait le rassurer sur son état. Empli de douleur, Akira resta indécis un long moment, à presser Hikaru sur son coeur, essuyant d'une main malhabile la crasse sur ses joues. Il n'entendit pas les cris furieux qui traversèrent l'air ni les pas énergiques qui firent voler la poussière du taudis.

Il fut violemment tiré en arrière, on lui enleva son ami de force malgré ses efforts rageurs et il hurla, hurla... jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un coup puissant heurter son ventre en lui coupant le souffle.

Akira s'écroula au sol, le nom de Hikaru vibrant encore sur ses lèvres. La dernière image qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux fut celle de la silhouette translucide d'un homme habillé à l'ancienne avec un grand chapeau, qui lui fit un vague sourire triste.

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

_**À suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre : _Double jeu_**

**Auteur : ** Mokoshna

**Manga : **Hikaru no Go

**Crédits : **Le manga _Hikaru no Go _appartient à qui revient de droit, c'est-à-dire principalement ses auteurs, Yumi Hotta et Takeshi Obata.

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** de la fin du manga, **_Yaoi_ **Akira/Hikaru, Ogata/Koyo, Isumi/Waya.

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Le dernier chapitre ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'en avais marre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci de votre fidélité !

_**Important ! Pour ceux qui sont passés directement ici :**_

J'ai réécrit les premiers chapitres en modifiant certaines choses, pour les rendre plus clairs ou simplement par souci du détail (et parce que j'avais changé de style). Allez les relire ! Vous comprendrez mieux la fin. J'ai essayé de garder la trame générale mais certains éléments rajoutés apparaissent dans cette conclusion, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre si vous n'avez pas relu !

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**SCHIZOPHRÉNIE, subst. fém.**

A. PSYCH. Psychose chronique caractérisée par une dissociation de la personnalité, se manifestant principalement par la perte de contact avec le réel, le ralentissement des activités, l'inertie, le repli sur soi, la stéréotypie de la pensée, le refuge dans un monde intérieur imaginaire, plus ou moins délirant, à thèmes érotiques, mégalomanes, mystiques, pseudo-scientifiques (avec impression de dépersonnalisation, de transformation corporelle et morale sous l'influence de forces étrangères, en rapport avec des hallucinations auditives, kinesthésiques).

_**Définition tirée de :**_

_Laboratoire d'Analyse et de Traitement Informatique de la Langue Française_

_Trésor de la Langue Française informatisé (version simplifiée)_

**xxxxx**

Takeshi Morimoto était un idéaliste qui croyait sincèrement au sens véritable de la justice. Pour lui, les criminels devaient être envoyés en prison et payer leurs dettes en proportion de la gravité de leurs crimes, et les innocents devaient à tout prix être préservés du mal. Bien entendu, il avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte par lui-même des multiples variations que le genre humain trouvait à ces deux termes. Personne n'était jamais totalement blanc ou noir, et même le plus perfide des hommes pouvait avoir un sursaut de bonté à un moment ou un autre. Cela était d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un enfant qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de goûter à la vie.

Akira se trouvait là, au centre de cette pièce sordide à peine éclairée par un rayon de soleil blafard qui s'échappait d'un interstice entre deux planches de bois. Il tenait dans ses bras la silhouette amincie d'un garçon nu : Hikaru. De multiples écorchures rayaient sa peau sale, si pâle qu'elle ressemblait à celle d'un cadavre ; certaines plaies s'étaient infectées et faisaient peine à voir. Akira sanglotait et le suppliait de rester avec lui, pleurant, criant... Takeshi s'arrêta net à ce spectacle. Il crut un instant que Hikaru était mort, qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il ne fut apparemment pas le seul : l'instant d'après, plusieurs de ses hommes, hurlant de colère, se précipitèrent sur les deux garçons et les séparèrent de force. L'un deux, un jeune bleu un peu trop échauffé par les arrestations musclées qu'il voyait au cinéma, attrapa Akira qui se mit à hurler. Sans doute pour le faire taire, l'agent lui asséna un coup fulgurant au ventre qui plia le garçon en deux. Takeshi se réveilla d'un coup et mugit :

— BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!!

L'homme le fixa d'un air interloqué.

— Je fais comprendre à ce fils de pute qu'il a eu tort de s'en prendre à ce gamin !

— Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu des abrutis pareils !

Il souleva Akira et vérifia qu'il allait bien. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être trop grave ; le gamin était jeune, il s'en remettrait vite. Il allait quand même faire un beau rapport sur cet imbécile pour lui apprendre à s'attaquer à un jeune homme inoffensif.

— Que quelqu'un appelle une putain d'ambulance ! tonna-t-il. Et qu'ils se grouillent !

Un autre de ses hommes avait pris Hikaru dans ses bras. Takeshi déposa Akira à terre en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne soit pas incommodé par les débris tranchants et retira son manteau pour en draper le garçon nu. Avec précaution, il retira les cheveux collés à son visage et vérifia son pouls.

— Quelqu'un a-t-il une bouteille d'eau ?

— J'en ai une dans la voiture.

— Apporte-la, et dépêche-toi ! Où en est cette ambulance ?

— Elle arrive !

Takeshi hocha la tête, l'air grave. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire grand-chose d'autre. Quelle sale histoire ! Hikaru remua faiblement dans ses bras. Tant mieux ; s'il avait encore la force de faire ça, ça prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. Takeshi regarda autour de lui. Ses hommes s'affairaient à dégager les fenêtres comblées. On y voyait déjà plus clair, et ce qu'il aperçut ne le réjouit guère. Ça et là, gisaient maintes poupées et miroirs teints en rouge et recouverts de terre, certains déchiquetés, d'autres en excellent état bien que fort sales. C'étaient les poupées intactes qui lui faisaient peur. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait constater que des photos, grossièrement découpées pour qu'elles correspondent à la forme du visage des poupées, y étaient collées ; chacune représentait un visage, toujours le même.

Akira Tôya.

Il fit une prière silencieuse et attendit.

**xxxxx**

Seiji Ogata apprit la nouvelle de manière abrupte. Il avait donné la veille son numéro à Isumi et lui avait demandé de le tenir au courant de l'évolution de l'affaire Shindô ; le jeune homme tint parole puisqu'il reçut un coup de fil. Il vérifia le réveil près de son lit : quatre heures. La voix paniquée du pro 2-dan assaillit son oreille une fois qu'il eût décroché ; il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre, au milieu du brouhaha qui régnait autour d'Isumi, qu'on avait retrouvé Hikaru Shindô et qu'Akira était peut-être le suspect numéro un dans son enlèvement. Ça l'avait réveillé sec.

— On arrive, dit-il simplement en raccrochant.

La forme ensommeillée de Tôya père s'agita près de lui ; son maître ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, doucement. Il hésita. Sans que personne n'en sût rien, Koyo était le seul homme qu'il eût jamais aimé, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à rester avec une même personne plus d'un mois. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage bouleversé ; la nouvelle de l'arrestation d'Akira pourrait rompre le fragile équilibre de leur relation.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda son amant. Vous êtes bien pâle.

Comme s'il pouvait lui cacher une telle information, tiens. Seiji soupira. Il savait qu'Akira était le deuxième amour de Koyo avec le go ; le laisser alors qu'il était dans une mauvaise passe, c'était prendre le risque de subir les foudres de son amant sans espoir de réconciliation. Non pas qu'il souhaitât réellement abandonner Akira. Il n'avait pas eu les détails de l'affaire mais cela semblait suffisamment grave pour qu'un jeune homme aussi poli et réservé qu'Isumi perde son sang-froid et l'appelle à quatre heures du matin sans même se donner le temps de s'excuser.

— On vient de me dire qu'on avait retrouvé Shindô, dit-il sur un ton mesuré.

— Vraiment ?

Koyo se redressa sur un coude, les yeux grands ouverts. Seiji admira la silhouette de son amant. À presque cinquante ans, Koyo avait un corps encore svelte et apte à être aimé. Il adorait cet homme depuis des années ; il était son idéal, celui dont il suivait les traces avec la ferveur d'un fanatique envers son dieu. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

— J'avais juste envie de garder quelque chose de vous, dit-il.

Son maître lui lança un regard indécis. Seiji sourit et sortit du lit.

— Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, fit-il. Shindô et Akira se trouvent à l'hôpital Seibo, à Shinjuku.

— Akira aussi ? s'inquiéta Koyo.

— Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il semblerait qu'il ait été blessé quand ils ont retrouvé Shindô. Et...

Sa voix chancela.

— J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais on dit qu'il est le ravisseur de Shindô.

**xxxxx**

Asumi Nase arriva à la Nihon Ki-In à neuf heures, pile à l'heure pour son cours du dimanche. Elle eut la surprise de remarquer qu'une agitation peu commune y régnait : des gens couraient à droite et à gauche ou discutaient en groupe de vive voix. Elle entendit les noms de Shindô et de Tôya, sans qu'elle pût mettre un thème sur les conversations tant elles étaient tumultueuses. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rendu alerte par la curiosité en direction de l'ascenseur qui la mènerait à l'étage du cours des _Insei_.

— Nase ! fit la voix d'Ochi alors que l'ascenseur se fermait.

Elle jeta son pied devant l'entrée et la porte automatique se rouvrit avec fracas. Ochi la rejoignit essoufflé ; sa coiffure était un peu défaite, ce qui piqua la curiosité de la jeune fille. D'ordinaire, il s'arrangeait toujours pour être impeccable. Et pourquoi lui adressait-il volontairement la parole, d'ailleurs ? Depuis qu'il était devenu pro, il mettait un point d'honneur à les ignorer, elle et Fukui...

— Tu connais la nouvelle ? fit-il entre deux halètements. C'est scandaleux !

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je viens d'arriver, dit-elle un peu gênée. Ça concerne Tôya et Shindô, non ? J'ai cru entendre leurs noms cités dans le hall d'entrée.

— Et comment ! s'écria Ochi. On vient d'apprendre que Tôya avait été arrêté par la police pour l'enlèvement de Tôya ! Tu y crois, toi ?

Asumi ouvrit de gros yeux. La porte de l'ascenseur se referma en tintant.

— Non ?!

— J'en ai bien peur, dit-il en remettant ses lunettes en place. C'était dans le journal télévisé de ce matin. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu ?

— Excuse-moi de dormir le matin, fit-elle un peu vexée. Mais on est sûr que c'est lui ?

— On l'a trouvé en train de maltraiter Shindô !

Deuxième tintement. Ils venaient d'arriver. Asumi aperçut Fukui qui discutait avec d'autres _Insei _et se précipita vers lui, Ochi sur les talons.

— Nase ! s'écria-t-il en la voyant. Tu es au courant ?

— Ochi vient de me dire.

— Ochi ?

Fukui sembla enfin remarquer la présence de son ancien camarade et le salua.

— Drôle d'histoire, hein ? J'aurais jamais cru Tôya capable de ça !

— Mais enfin, comment on sait que c'est lui, vraiment ? J'ai du mal à le croire ! On l'a vu pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, et il cherchait Shindô avec nous !

— C'est peut-être une erreur, fit pensivement Fukui. Ou alors il nous a bien roulé pour qu'on ne le soupçonne pas.

— Fukui !

— Bah, si c'est le cas, le coup avec Sai, c'était pas mal joué !

Asumi se renfrogna. À côté d'elle, Ochi releva une nouvelle fois ses lunettes et ricana. Il devait être bien perturbé pour rester discuter de cette manière avec eux, pensa la jeune fille. Ils n'étaient pas assez bons pour disputer des parties de go ou même en parler avec lui, mais des échanges de ragots étaient convenables, n'est-ce pas ? Plus que jamais, elle se jura de tout faire pour parvenir au niveau de professionnel, ne serait-ce que pour rabattre son caquet à ce sale gosse d'Ochi !

— Il faut avouer que Tôya n'a jamais été très normal, continua le garçon à lunettes. Il a toujours été obsédé par Shindô.

— Tu peux parler ! dit-elle avec énervement. T'en connais beaucoup, de garçons « normaux » dans ce milieu, toi ?

Fukui acquiesça.

— C'est vrai que ceux qui ont choisi la voie du go sont pas tout à fait comme les autres... je suppose que ça doit être d'autant plus vrai quand on est un joueur aussi exceptionnel qu'Akira Tôya.

— Mais de là à se comporter comme un pervers et à enlever son rival !

Ils restèrent silencieux.

— C'est vrai que c'est important, un rival, fit doucement Fukui. Si j'en avais un comme ça, j'irais pas tout gâcher en l'enlevant et en le séquestrant.

— Il voulait peut-être le garder pour lui ? hasarda Ochi. Son obsession s'est peut-être changée en possessivité...

— C'est encore plus absurde, l'interrompit Asumi, comment tu veux espérer voir évoluer quelqu'un s'il joue tout le temps avec toi ? Pour progresser au go, il faut jouer sans cesse avec pleins de joueurs différents, c'est la base !

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, rétorqua un Ochi piqué à vif, je ne pense pas comme un détraqué !

— Tôya n'est pas un détraqué !

— Je te trouve bien sûre de toi, Nase !

— Ça, c'est parce qu'elle a le béguin pour Tôya, intervint Fukui en riant.

— N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua la jeune fille. Tu me vois craquer pour un garçon plus jeune ?

Son ami prit un air coquin.

— C'est vrai que tu préfères les vieux, comme Ogata Honinbo...

— Fukui !

Elle se mit à le poursuivre, folle de rage. Ils déambulèrent ainsi sur une bonne partie de l'étage, courant comme des enfants. Asumi était la première à trouver ce comportement enfantin ; pourtant, elle le pratiquait de plus en plus souvent avec Fukui depuis que la plupart des personnes de leur ancienne bande étaient partis. Cela les réunissait davantage, quelque part. Fort heureusement pour eux, leur professeur, Maître Shinoda, n'était pas encore arrivé, sans quoi ils auraient eu de sérieux problèmes. Les autres _Insei_ les virent passer en riant ; ils s'étaient déjà habitués aux frasques des deux amis et les laissaient volontiers faire pour se distraire. Ochi renifla avec mépris.

Fukui sauta par-dessus quelques goban et tira la langue. Il rata son dernier saut et buta contre le bord d'un goban au centre de la pièce, le faisant rouler. Asumi poussa un cri.

— Oups, fit Fukui. Je ferais mieux de ranger ça.

Il souleva le goban pour le remettre à sa place ; un morceau de papier s'en échappa et glissa à terre.

— C'est quoi, ça ? fit Asumi en le ramassant.

Ochi s'approcha d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nase ? Tu as trouvé un détritus ?

— Non, on dirait une lettre. Elle est tombée du goban.

— Ça dit quoi ? intervint Fukui.

— Quelle drôle d'écriture, fit-elle remarquer. On dirait un style de calligraphie ancienne. Je me demande pourquoi elle se trouvait là...

— Ça dit quoi, allez ?

Asumi soupira et lut à voix haute.

— « Si Torajiro a existé pour moi, de la même façon, Heihachi a existé pour Hikaru et Hikaru pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un cycle sans fin qui durera aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. » Hikaru... Il s'agit de Shindô ? Et qui sont ces « Torajiro » et « Heihachi » ?

Fukui se gratta la tête.

— C'est peut-être des membres de la famille de Shindô ? Ses ancêtres ?

— Oui, mais qui a écrit ce truc ?

Ils échangèrent des regards confus.

— Tu crois qu'ils acceptent les visites de la part de connaissances, au commissariat ? dit Fukui.

— Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

— Ben, je me disais que Tôya...

— C'est un criminel ! gronda Ochi.

— Je crois surtout que c'est celui de nous tous qui comprend le mieux Shindô, dit Fukui en hochant la tête. Après tout, c'est son rival, non ?

— Et ça change quoi ?

Fukui sourit.

— Peut-être rien, dit-il doucement. Mais je crois qu'il serait le seul capable de remuer ciel et terre pour Shindô. Si cela le concerne effectivement, il a le droit de savoir, criminel ou pas.

— C'est absurde, comme raisonnement !

— Si j'avais un rival, j'aimerais qu'il sache.

— Savoir quoi ? T'es vraiment tordu, Fukui !

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire... puis il empocha le bout de papier.

— De toute façon , c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé par accident, dit-il sur un ton sans réplique. Il est donc à moi et moi seul peut décider de ce que je vais en faire.

Asumi soupira et laissa le soin à Ochi d'essayer de reprendre le message. Elle connaissait assez Fukui pour savoir qu'il était inflexible quand il employait ce ton. Qu'Ochi et Fukui s'amusent tant qu'ils le veuillent, ça ne la regardait plus !

**xxxxx**

Koji Saeki sentit poindre un mal de tête abominable. Il fallait dire que son maître n'avait pas cessé de hurler depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital Seibo : vers les journalistes qui étaient venus aux nouvelles, attirés par la perspective d'un joli scandale, vers le personnel de l'hôpital qui lui demandait de baisser le ton par égard pour les malades, vers les policiers qui refusaient de les laisser voir Shindô et Tôya.

— Mais puisque je vous dit que nous sommes presque de sa famille ! cria-t-il aux agents stationnés devant le couloir où se trouvait la chambre des deux garçons. Je suis son maître d'étude, bon sang !

— Je suis désolé, mais seule la véritable famille est admise dans ce secteur.

— Je vous ferai tous renvoyer ! tonna une dernière fois Morishita avant que Koji ne trouve la force de le traîner loin de l'endroit avec l'aide de Waya et d'Isumi.

Ils s'assirent avec plus ou moins de calme dans une salle d'attente située au même étage. Isumi partit chercher des rafraîchissements.

— C'est moche, quand même, ce qui arrive, dit Koji. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Tôya.

— Rien du tout, scanda Morishita, puisque ce n'est pas lui qui a enlevé Shindô !

Waya grogna.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il avait un mobile et il en est capable.

Il eut droit à un coup d'éventail sur la tête de la part de Morishita. Choqué, Waya se frotta la tête en lançant un regard indigné vers son maître.

— Quand je dis que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça, ce n'est pas lui, ok ?

— Mais Maître... tout est contre lui ! La police dit qu'on l'a retrouvé avec Shindô !

— Eh bien, c'est qu'il a réussi son enquête et qu'il l'a retrouvé avant tout le monde, c'est tout ! Au contraire, on devrait le remercier !

Koji s'étonna.

— Maître, depuis quand vous avez une si haute estime d'un Tôya ?

Morishita fit une grimace.

— Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Mais je ne trouve pas juste d'inculper ce jeune homme alors qu'il n'a rien fait. Je suis persuadé que le coupable est quelqu'un d'autre.

— Qui alors ? intervint Waya. Ils n'ont trouvé personne d'autre ! Et si c'est le cas, il se balade encore dans la nature !

Koji fronça les sourcils. L'éventualité qu'il y ait un fou psychopathe lâché dans la ville ne l'enchantait guère. Qui sait ce dont cet homme serait capable en apprenant que sa victime lui avait échappée ?

— Alors Shindô est peut-être encore en danger ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

Waya pâlit considérablement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Isumi revint avec les boissons.

— L'endroit est rempli de journalistes, dit-il en donnant à chacun sa canette. Heureusement, la police et le personnel de l'hôpital ont bouclé cette partie de l'étage. Apparemment, on leur a dit de ne laisser rentrer que des proches.

— Alors comme ça, dit Morishita, on est assez proches pour les alentours mais pas assez pour la chambre ?

— Il faut croire.

Morishita se plongea dans une réflexion intensive. Koji vit Waya et Isumi échanger un regard complice qu'il ne comprit tout d'abord pas, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes se prennent la main et se plantent devant le professionnel 9-dan.

— Maître, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais Shinichiro et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire...

Koji sourit. Il était temps que ces deux-là se mettent enfin ensemble ! Il les avait vu se tourner autour pendant des mois. Cela l'avait amusé et agacé en même temps. La relation qu'avait eue Waya avec Shigeko avait certes été plaisante pour leurs familles, mais Koji savait mieux que quiconque qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. À cette heure, la jeune fille attendait sans doute qu'il l'appelle pour qu'il la rassure sur le sort de son père... Il avait promis à sa nouvelle petite amie de veiller sur lui et sur Waya aussi. Il hocha la tête en direction de son ami et lui affirma son soutien du regard. Waya parut un peu moins nerveux.

— Voilà, vous savez sans doute que Shigeko et moi avons rompu. Je sais qu'elle est maintenant avec Saeki, mais il y a autre chose qu'il vous faut savoir...

**xxxxx**

Pour la deuxième fois en vingt ans de carrière aux horaires réglés comme du papier à musique, Masao Shindô quitta son travail plus tôt que prévu, sans prendre le temps d'en informer son supérieur. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en tirer à si bon compte cette fois-ci, malgré la gravité de la situation ; son supérieur actuel était beaucoup moins compréhensif que l'ancien. Tant pis, il s'arrangerait pour faire du zèle un peu plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son travail, pas si l'état de Hikaru s'annonçait aussi critique que ce que les sanglots de sa femme au téléphone lui avaient fait comprendre. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression de revivre une seconde fois les mêmes événements d'il y a huit ans, à quelques détails près. Cela le mortifia. À croire que le sort s'acharnait sur leur modeste famille ! Pourtant, Masao réussit à garder son sang-froid. La première fois l'avait pris par surprise mais à présent, il était plus mûr et surtout mieux préparé. Les doux rêves qu'il avait eus durant sa jeunesse, cette confiance ridicule qu'il avait mise dans la perception de son avenir avaient été étouffés depuis longtemps par la réalité.

Il se souvenait encore des événements de cette journée. Sa femme lui avait vaguement parlé du voyage scolaire de Heihachi ; il n'y avait pas fait attention à cause d'un dossier en retard qui lui occupait l'esprit. Il était parti travailler très tôt en s'imaginant rester après les heures de bureau pour boucler cette affaire. Un coup de fil l'avait surpris à midi : sa femme lui avait annoncé en pleurs que le bus de leur fils s'était renversé et qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un unique survivant. On avait besoin d'eux pour identifier la dépouille de Heihachi, si dépouille il y avait. Le monde de Masao s'était effondré à ce moment-là. Il avait lâché le combiné sans même prendre la peine de raccrocher et était parti à l'hôpital sous les regards interloqués de ses collègues de travail. Le trajet lui avait semblé durer des heures, alors que quarante minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées. Il avait trouvé sa femme en compagnie d'un couple aux traits tirés, les Morimoto. Le médecin en charge leur avait dit que l'unique enfant encore en vie était impossible à identifier ; selon toute probabilité, il était soit Heihachi Shindô, soit Sai Morimoto. Le tirage au sort qu'ils avaient effectué pour déterminer à quelle famille reviendrait l'enfant avait failli très mal se tourner ; Mme Morimoto en avait d'ailleurs perdu la raison.

Aujourd'hui, Masao se trouvait de nouveau dans un taxi le menant à l'hôpital Seibo. Il savait que Morimoto devait très probablement se trouver en compagnie de Mitsuko ; l'inspecteur avait insisté pour s'occuper du cas de Hikaru et très franchement, il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux. L'homme était dévoué à cet enfant comme s'il se fût agi du sien. Masao ne pouvait guère l'en blâmer : eût-il été à sa place, il aurait suivi la croissance de Sai Morimoto avec la même ferveur. Hikaru était le fils de ces deux familles ; même après lui avoir donné son nouveau nom, personne n'avait eu le coeur de le réclamer entièrement.

Il fut accueilli par le même médecin qui s'était occupé de Hikaru huit ans auparavant. L'histoire se répétait ; il frémit en pensant aux épreuves que son fils avait eues de nouveau à subir. Kenji Fujiwara le salua et le mena dans la chambre de Hikaru. Mitsuko s'y trouvait déjà ; elle se précipita dans ses bras en le voyant arriver et y resta, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Un coup d'oeil en direction du lit le fit frémir.

Hikaru se trouvait là, mais il était plus aminci et plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. On lui avait branché un appareil respiratoire et on l'avait mis sous perfusion ; des bandages et pansements couvraient en abondance son corps. Masao serra les dents.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il.

— Il est épuisé et souffre de malnutrition et de déshydratation, répondit Fujiwara en consultant son bloc-note. Il a aussi diverses contusions sur le corps et un début d'infection, mais rien qui ne puisse se soigner avec un peu de repos et un régime approprié. En fait, ce n'est pas son état physique qui m'inquiète...

— Comment ça ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

— Eh bien...

Un bruit venant de la porte leur fit tourner la tête. Masao remarqua d'un air distrait que les cheveux de Fujiwara, qui étaient déjà très longs huit ans auparavant, atteignaient à présent le milieu de son dos. Était-ce bien réglementaire pour un médecin ? Il secoua la tête et sa main chercha celle de Mitsuko.

— Désolé de vous déranger, fit la voix de Morimoto à l'entrée. Le gamin voudrait voir Hikaru.

— M. Morimoto, je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai un nom, dit alors un jeune garçon au visage délicat en s'avançant dans la chambre.

Masao fronça les sourcils. Il sentit sa femme se raidir dans ses bras.

— Pardonnez mon insolence, dit-il en s'inclinant, mais j'espérais voir Shindô à son réveil.

— J'ai bien peur que cela ne se fasse pas avant un bon moment, dit Fujiwara. Vous ne devriez pas être allongé, vous aussi, jeune homme ?

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais cette tête de mule ne veut rien savoir, grogna Morimoto. Il insiste pour rester au chevet de Hikaru.

Masao ne savait plus quoi penser.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ? s'écria-t-il. Que fait ce garçon ici ?

Morimoto toussa et s'avança vers lui.

— Akira Tôya, professionnel de go 5-dan et aussi le rival de Hikaru, si j'ai bien compris.

— Lui ? Pourquoi se trouve-t-il ici ?

— Il n'aurait pas dû, normalement, mais voyez-vous Masao, les circonstances font qu'on a un peu besoin de lui. Hikaru a besoin d'être soigné.

— N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites déjà ? dit-il en se tournant vers Fujiwara.

Celui-ci parut gêné.

— Je vous l'ai dit, physiquement, il n'y aura aucune complication. Par contre, j'ai bien peur que Hikaru ait besoin de soins psychiatriques.

— Hikaru ?

— Oui. J'en suis le premier navré. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu diagnostiquer son mal à temps et cela a causé du souci à tout le monde et lui a presque coûté la vie. Mais nous allons faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus, avec votre aide et celle des personnes de cette pièce.

Masao retint son souffle.

— Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, continua le médecin, mais j'ai bien peur que Hikaru souffre d'un trouble mental assez grave dans son cas. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler par les médias de la schizophrénie ?

**xxxxx**

Kaori Fujiwara était une femme comblée, aussi bien sur le plan professionnel qu'affectif. Elle était l'heureuse gérante d'un café situé en plein centre-ville qui marchait assez bien ; son mari était un homme charmant qui travaillait en tant que médecin à l'hôpital Seibo à Shinjuku. Ils s'étaient rencontrés deux ans auparavant lorsque Kaori s'était cassée la jambe suite à un accident de la route ; Kenji avait été assigné comme son médecin traitant. Ils s'étaient si bien entendus qu'elle avait accepté sans problème un rendez-vous à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Dix mois plus tard, ils s'échangeaient leurs voeux devant le maire.

Elle vérifia la bonne tenue de sa coiffure et aspira un grand coup pour se donner de la contenance. Keiji serait si heureux en la voyant ! Elle avait spécialement fait le chemin depuis son café pour lui apporter ses chocolats de St-Valentin. Elle remarqua en entrant dans le hall que le personnel s'était donné la peine de décorer l'hôpital aux couleurs de la fête, roses et rouges, coeurs et rubans. Elle rit. Son ventre rebondi se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, au milieu des ballons.

— Kaori ? fit Mme Makino, l'infirmière-en-chef, en la voyant. Que faites-vous ici, dans votre état ?

— C'est le meilleur endroit pour moi, au contraire ! dit-elle en riant de plus belle. Savez-vous où est Kenji ? J'ai une surprise pour lui.

Et ce disant, elle brandit le paquet couleur or qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à envelopper correctement. À l'intérieur se trouvaient une vingtaine de chocolats faits maison qu'elle avait préparé en cachette à son café. Mme Makino sourit et regarda son carnet.

— Voyons, à cette heure il est encore en consultation avec les Shindô, dit-elle. Mais je ne pense pas que votre présence soit un problème. Vous pourriez l'attendre dans la salle d'attente, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. C'est au cinquième étage, section bleue.

— Merci bien.

Elle s'inclina et marcha à pas lents en direction de l'ascenseur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention : à huit mois de grossesse, il était risqué pour elle de s'aventurer dans des endroits trop encombrés, quand le moindre choc pouvait mettre en danger son bébé. Pourtant, elle avait absolument tenu à respecter la tradition de la St-Valentin.

Atteindre la bonne partie de l'hôpital ne lui prit que cinq minutes. Elle s'installa confortablement sur un siège et sortit un livre. Sa meilleure amie le lui avait conseillé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'ennuyait et cherchait des activités calmes pour passer le temps. Chieko Sakurano était professionnel de go 3-dan, il ne lui avait donc pas été difficile de lui trouver un bon livre pour débutants, afin qu'elle puisse se mettre au jeu. Kaori avait tout d'abord accepté avec réticence : pour elle, le go était un jeu de vieillard sans intérêt, mais elle n'avait pas voulu vexer Chieko et avait pris le livre sans y penser. Elle eut largement le temps de réviser son opinion. Le go était en fait un jeu passionnant, doté de subtilités insoupçonnées qui l'enchantèrent. Elle espérait bien commencer à jouer à un niveau plus actif une fois le bébé né.

Une balle roula à ses pieds alors qu'elle avait les yeux baissés sur l'ouvrage. Elle ressemblait à ces jouets d'antan, en tissu joliment décoré. Kaori la ramassa et leva les yeux. En face d'elle, se trouvait un jeune garçon aux yeux doux, habillé dans un kimono d'homme sobre mais coûteux. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et certaines mèches lui cachaient les yeux ; il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il lui fit un sourire énigmatique et pointa le doigt vers la balle.

— C'est à moi, fit-il.

— C'est vrai ? dit-elle gentiment.

Elle lui tendit l'objet avec le sourire. Le garçon l'attrapa d'un geste vif. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

— Go, fit-il.

— Ah. C'est un livre sur le go. Vous vous y intéressez ?

Il souriait encore.

— Oui.

— C'est une amie qui me l'a conseillé. Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait bien y jouer, mais j'aimerais bien essayer.

Il tendit la main la posa sur le ventre rond de Kaori. En temps normal, la jeune femme détestait qu'on la touche sans sa permission. Pourtant, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Un sentiment rassurant l'envahit.

— Sai, chuchota le garçon.

Une larme unique coula du coin de son oeil droit et alla se perdre dans le col de son kimono. Kaori fixait le visage du garçon, fascinée. Elle voulut lui parler encore, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bas-ventre. Un flot liquide coula de son entrejambe. Elle se mit à paniquer.

— Pas maintenant !

Des voix s'agitaient au loin. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut un groupe de gens parmi lesquels se trouvait son mari, courir vers eux avec des expressions horrifiées.

— Hikaru ! s'écria un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage délicat de fille. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Le garçon qui lui avait touché le ventre sourit. Le nouveau venu le prit dans ses bras ; Kaori pouvait l'entendre gronder faiblement Hikaru à travers la douleur.

— Kaori ! cria Kenji en accourant près d'elle, affolé. Tu vas bien, ma chérie ?

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire et s'affala au sol en poussant un cri.

**xxxxx**

Hikaru sourit aux gens autour de lui. Akira le berçait et lui chuchotait des mots tendres. On le ramena dans sa chambre. Il était parti alors qu'ils avaient le dos tourné ; il le savait, il fallait qu'il aille par là-bas, quelque chose l'y attendait, quelque chose d'heureux. Lumière. Chaleur. Il avait fait rouler la balle qu'Akira lui avait offerte et l'avait suivie.

La dame attendait. Elle avait l'air gentille. Un livre sur le go. Sa balle dans la main. Sai dans son ventre. Il rit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Hikaru ? demanda Akira.

Il rit.

On venait le voir dans l'ordre. Il y avait d'abord ses parents. Sa mère, triste. Son père, perdu. L'homme au manteau, l'espoir dans ses yeux. Il leur souriait et ils repartaient plus tristes. Puis des amis ; n'importe quel ami. Il jouait parfois avec eux et les battait tout le temps au go. Sai. Akira l'appelait parfois Sai, mais il n'était pas Sai. Sai était parti.

— Il est toujours là, lui disait Akira, dans ton go, Hikaru. Tu es Sai. Tu l'as toujours été, au fond de toi, même si tu ne le savais pas.

Chaleur. Akira était chaleur. Il se blottissait contre lui et se réfugiait dans son coeur.

— Souviens-toi, Hikaru. Sai était un homme avec un grand chapeau. Il t'a appris à jouer au go.

— Sai m'a appris à jouer au go, répétait-il.

— Mais Sai n'a jamais vraiment existé. C'est toi qui l'a créé, Hikaru.

— C'est moi qui ai créé Sai.

— Tu es Hikaru. Ni Heihachi, ni Sai, juste Hikaru. Mon Hikaru.

— Je suis Hikaru, disait-il.

**xxxxx**

— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Koyo en fronçant les sourcils.

Akira soupira et remonta la couverture sur le corps de Hikaru.

— Il s'est endormi. Son état n'a pas changé.

— Et l'épouse de Fujiwara ?

— Elle est en salle d'opération. Il paraît qu'elle va accoucher prématurément.

— C'est Hikaru qui a causé ça ?

— On l'ignore. J'espère que non. Ce serait un bien mauvais remerciement pour tout ce que le docteur Fujiwara a fait jusque-là.

Koyo prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de son fils. Comme il avait changé en quelques mois ! Akira avait décidé de laisser pousser ses cheveux pour rappeler un peu à Hikaru ce Sai qui l'avait hanté pendant près de trois ans, et qui n'avait été en fin de compte qu'une chimère inventée par son esprit malade. Akira l'avait compris après les découvertes qu'il avait faites sur le passé de Hikaru et les motivations qui l'avaient animé.

— C'est quand même dingue, qu'il ait été malade durant tout ce temps et que personne n'ait rien vu, murmura-t-il.

— Ce sont les symptômes de la schizophrénie, dit Akira. Quelqu'un d'atteint peu très bien vivre au milieu de ses pairs sans attirer immédiatement l'attention. Pendant ce temps, il se créait son propre univers avec des personnages fictifs et une idée faussée de la réalité. N'empêche, le cas de Hikaru est un peu différent des autres, selon Fujiwara.

Koyo ricana.

— Décidément, même dans sa folie, ce garçon ne peut pas être comme les autres.

Il regretta sa remarque en voyant l'expression peinée que prit Akira.

— Je suis désolé...

— Non, ça va aller, dit son fils en secouant la tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas comme les autres.

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit Koyo avec un soupir, sache que nous sommes là pour vous deux, Seiji et moi.

Akira lança une oeillade coquine à son père.

— J'en déduis que tout va bien entre Ogata et toi ?

Koyo ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— Je...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Akira avec affection. Ogata m'a déjà téléphoné pour m'annoncer la nouvelle. Tu emménages bientôt ?

— Tout est déjà prêt, répondit Koyo avec gêne. Je pourrais y aller dès ce soir.

Le visage d'Akira prit une expression sombre.

— Et Mère ? Qu'en dit-elle ?

— Elle n'a pas son mot à dire, asséna Koyo d'un ton sec.

— Je sais, mais...

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus lui parler, dit Koyo. À cause de ce qu'elle a fait à Hikaru.

Akira secoua la tête.

— Je sais qu'elle n'a pas vraiment voulu nous nuire, souffla-t-il, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner, pas encore...

— Elle pensait bien faire.

— Et à cause de ce qu'elle a dit à Hikaru, il a sombré dans sa folie.

Koyo hocha la tête et se tut. Il n'avait plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour son ex-épouse ; pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la défendre auprès d'Akira. Elle restait sa mère, quoi qu'ils fassent.

— Hikaru a retrouvé la mémoire de cette scène, fit brusquement Akira. Il a passé un jour entier à hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Elle l'a traité de tous les noms, tu sais. Elle lui a dit que c'était à cause de lui si j'étais un mauvais garçon et que j'allais brûler en enfer à cause de ça. Elle n'aurait pas été là, Hikaru ne serait jamais parti !

— Elle ne savait pas, fit Koyo d'une voix raisonnable. Elle pensait te protéger.

Koyo vit Akira serrer les poings.

— Tu sais ce qui est pire ? dit-il d'une voix crispée. Elle ne l'aurait pas rencontrée au bas de mon immeuble ce jour-là, il serait monté me voir et je lui aurais avoué mes sentiments. Cette histoire aurait eu une fin heureuse. Et ça, je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Koyo détourna les yeux.

— Je comprends. Sache seulement que si tu veux lui parler de nouveau un jour...

— Non. Pas encore.

— Je...

Le téléphone d'Akira vibra. Surpris, il décrocha en s'excusant.

— Allô ?

Koyo regarda la silhouette endormie de Hikaru en attendant. Le jeune garçon avait perdu la teinture blonde à l'avant de ses cheveux et les avait à présent entièrement noirs. C'était un peu dommage, quelque part ; son entourage s'était habitué à sa drôle de coupe. Akira passait tout son temps libre à l'hôpital et travaillait à sa guérison. Bien que moins instable qu'au début de son hospitalisation, Hikaru avait encore des réactions trop étranges pour qu'il puisse revenir vivre en société.

— C'était Waya, fit Akira en raccrochant. Il paraît que Sai a joué contre un professionnel nord-coréen sur le Net.

— Encore cette histoire ? Fujiwara n'a rien dit à ce sujet ?

Akira fit la grimace.

— Personne n'y comprend rien, même lui.

— C'est dingue, quand même. Il dort vraiment ?

— Il n'y a aucun doute.

— Et il arrive à jouer sur le Net, comme ça, sans connexion, sans même savoir qu'il le fait...

Akira ferma les yeux.

— C'est un mystère du cerveau humain, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai rien contre. Sai ne m'aurait pas contacté ce jour-là sur mon ordinateur, je ne sais pas si j'aurais trouvé Hikaru.

— Tu crois que...

— Quelle importance ?

Akira caressa la joue de Hikaru d'un geste tendre. Une brise légère s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et fit voler les cheveux de l'endormi autour de son visage, formant un halo sombre qui le fit ressembler à un ange déchu. Koyo écarquilla les yeux, fasciné.

— Il y a tant de choses que j'ignore encore sur Hikaru, murmura Akira. Mais très franchement, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste rester avec lui, tant qu'il me le permet. Heihachi a existé pour lui, alors il peut bien exister pour moi.

Hikaru sourit dans son sommeil. Ses lèvres bougèrent. Akira se pencha vers lui et entendit un nom.

Sai.

Quelque part à l'autre bout de l'hôpital, un petit garçon vint au monde.

**FIN**


End file.
